The Avengers Watch Infinity War
by WishingForMyHogwartsLetter
Summary: The Avengers (and Shuri) get teleported to a small theater where they are forced to watch a movie of their future. I left out Strange, Thor, Banner, and the Guardians because that would be too many characters. (CURRENTLY EDITING OUT ALL THE MOVIE PARTS BECAUSE IT'S CURRENTLY MST HOPEFULLY I CAN GET IT ALL DONE BY AUGUST(Or September(Or ever)))
1. Chapter 1

**A few things.**

 **This takes place about a week before IW.**

 **I am writing this because there are literally only 2 fanfics of this I can find.**

 **And if I owned any of this, Peter and Loki would not be dead.**

 **There is language.**

 **Edit: You may or may not want to watch IW again while reading this? I don't know, it just gives a little description or a quote about what the Avengers are discussing, so everything else is kinda unimportant. And if you have never seen it... you're outta luck buddy.**

* * *

Tony Stark groaned and rolled onto his back and sat up. He felt nauseous, like he was going to throw up. What did he eat?

"Where am I?" he muttered. "Where's the lab?"

"Tony?" a familiar voice said. Tony's eyes immediately snapped to the goddamn star spangled-man-with-a-plan Rogers. He narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"What the fuck are _you_ doing here?" he growled. Steve glared back.

"I don't know. Did you do something?" he accused.

"Oh sure, blame me," Tony says.

"Mr. Stark?" Tony looked behind him. Peter was staggering to his feet, looking confused. "Where are we?"

"I don't know kid," he looked around. All the Avengers, except for Bruce and Thor, were groaning and staggering to their feet. There was also a teenage black girl that looked similar to T'challa. They were in a fairly large room with a large screen TV in front of them. A lot of couches sat behind them.

"Who are you?" Natasha pointed at Peter. She reached for her gun or a knife, only to find nothing. "What the- Where are my weapons?"

"Relax, he's-" out of the corner of his eye, he could see Peter mouthing 'don't tell them' behind Natasha's back. "-my intern."

"Thought you said interns were a waste, Tones," Rhodey looked at him weirdly.

"Peter's different. Who are you?" he pointed at the teenage girl.

"Princess Shuri of Wakanda," Shuri replied coolly.

Tony suddenly noticed Bucky was sitting behind Steve, looking like he wanted to disappear. He was about to open his mouth to say something about it when a voice suddenly called out.

" **Ok, I'm gonna intervene here before a brawl starts. There will be absolutely NO FIGHTING. I just got that TV and I do not need it to be broken a week after I bought it thank you very much."**

"Who's that," Bucky calls sharply. "Where's the voice coming from?"

" **I already removed all weapons from you people,"** the voice continues, ignoring Bucky, **"But seeing that some of you have super strength and powers and stuff I'm not taking any chances."**

"Who are you," Tony demanded, looking up at the ceiling. "Some kind of AI?"

" **No. And I don't feel comfortable sharing my name. Anyways, I brought-"**

"Kidnapped," Wanda muttered.

" **-you here to my theater to watch this movie of your near future."**

"How'd you get a movie of our future?" asked Peter. "Actually, no. How do you even know our future? Are you some sort of seer maybe? Like Trelawney in Harry Potter?"

" **No, I just walked into a library, checked out 'Avengers: Infinity War' and decided to throw all of you into a theater and force you to watch it."**

The voice sounded so serious only Scott laughed (yes Scott was there).

"Really?" Natasha asked, doubtful.

 **"Sure. Anyway, any other stupid questions?"**

"Yeah," Sam raised his hand. "How long is this movie, and what if we need to go to the bathroom."

 **"Two hours and forty minutes, and you won't have to. I placed my own sort of magic in here to make sure you don't miss a second of this movie. You won't have to go to the bathroom."**

"Snacks?" Peter asked hopefully.

The voice laughed. **"I like the way you think kid. Here you go."**

"WOAH!" Scott, Clint, Shuri, and Peter yelled as a coffee table full of food materialized out of thin air.

"Sweet," Peter says, grabbing a sandwich. "AND IT'S FROM DELMAR'S! YES! Look Mr. Stark!" He waved it in Tony's face.

 **"Enjoy. Feel free to make comments. Oh, and the people in this room are Tony Stark, Steve Rogers, James 'Bucky' Barnes, James Rhodes, Peter Parker, Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton, T'Challa, Shuri, Sam Wilson, Wanda Maximoff, Scott Lang, and Vision. Bruce Banner and Thor are occupied at the moment, so that's why they're not here."**

"That was… weird," Steve says.

"Whatever, let's just watch the movie, I have a country to run," T'Challa says, plopping on a couch next to Shuri and grabbing a handful of her popcorn.

When they all settled, (Vision, Wanda, Natasha, and Clint on one; Tony and Peter on another; T'Challa and Shuri on another; Sam, Bucky, and Steve on another; and Rhodey and Scott in their own little chairs) the TV turned on. Ominous music started to play.

* * *

" **This is the Asgardian refugee vessel."**

Everyone gasped.

"WHAT!" Tony yelled.

"Refugee?" Steve paled.

"What happened to Asgard?" Wanda murmured.

 **(Transmission continues)**

"I thought Asgard had a huge army?" Shuri asked.

"There are innocent people on that ship…" Peter breathed.

 **(Enter Maw talking about being saved by Thanos)**

 **"** Saved! They were slaughtered!" Tony exclaimed while the others made noises of outrage.

 **(Maw continues)**

"Sacrifice," Wanda scoffs. She was shaking. Vision moved closer to her.

 **(Camera shows Maw's face)**

Everyone recoiled.

"He looks like Voldemort," Peter grimaced.

"Who's that?" Steve asked. Beside him, Bucky looked confused.

"Nevermind," he says.

 **("Become... Children of Thanos")**

"So he's not the leader, this, 'Thanos' is," Vision said.

 **(Enter Loki)**

This sparked shouts of outrage.

"Asshole!" Clint hollered at the screen.

" _He's_ there?!" Tony says in disgust.

"Is that Loki?" Peter asked. "The guy that took over New York?"

"Yeah and I bet Loki is kissing up to his buddy Thanos," Clint sneered.

"Wait… but isn't he dead?" Natasha asked, thinking back to what Thor had told them the last time he was on Earth.

 **(Thanos picks up a body on the ground)**

"Is that Thor?" Clint asks with horror.

"Yup," Steve says.

"What happened to his hair?" Scott asked.

"And that must be Thanos," Natasha says.

"He looks like a giant wrinkly grape," Peter cocked his head.

"Really Peter?" Tony looked at him in disbelief.

"No no, he has a point," Shuri says, also cocking her head. T'Challa rolled his eyes.

 **(Camera reveals weapons are pointed at Loki)**

"Guys," Natasha says, "Don't think he's with Thanos."

 **(Infinity Gauntlet, Power stone)**

"What's that?" Shuri asks.

"An infinity stone." Everyone turns to look at Vision, who is rubbing the stone in his forehead. "Thor spoke of them when he was last on Earth, remember? When I was born. This is one of them." He pointed to his forehead. "And so is that." He pointed back to the screen. Everyone but Scott, Peter, and Shuri nod in understanding.

"What?" Scott says blankly.

 **(Thor sasses Thanos and we get a better look at him)**

 **"** What happened to his eye?" Sam said.

 **("Kill away." - Loki)**

A string of profanities came out of everyone's mouth, causing Steve to say "Language!", but cursing him anyways.

"ASSHOLE!" Clint roared.

 **(Thor is tortured by the Power Stone)**

Peter whimpered and Tony put his arm around him. This did not go unnoticed by Natasha, who narrowed her eyes at them. Wanda was clutching at her face and everyone who knew Thor personally were paralyzed with horror, while the others were in discomfort.

 **(Thanos stops)**

"Thank god," Tony breathed a sigh of relief.

"I thought Loki hates Thor or something," asked Sam in confusion.

"Something must have happened. I thought Thor said Loki was dead the last time he was on Earth anyway," Natasha says.

"Still an asshole," Clint muttered.

 **("Tesseract... Asgard... destroyed")**

"Asgard was destroyed?" Shuri says.

Everyone was shocked and worried. Asgard was supposed to be a powerful empire, so whoever destroyed Asgard must have been extremely powerful.

 **(Loki why would you have the Tesseract why couldn't you let it explode)**

"And of course he has it," Tony says.

 **("The sun will shine on us again." -Loki)**

"What does that mean?" Wanda asks. Vision shrugs.

 **("We have a Hulk.")**

Everyone just stared at the screen for a second, then they started to cheer.

"WHAT'S HE DOING IN SPACE?" Sam yells.

"WE THOUGHT HE WAS DEAD!" Steve screamed.

"He used my line!" Tony grinned.

"Really Mr. Stark?" Peter said, mocking what Tony told him earlier. Tony hit him over the head with a pillow. Everyone was too distracted to notice this exchange.

"Bruce…" breathed Natasha, staring at the Hulk like she saw a ghost(to be fair she kinda did).

 **(Thanos gets his ass beat.)**

Everyone cheered.

 **("Let him have his fun." -Squidward)**

Everyone almost immediately stopped cheering.

"Oh no."

 **(Oh how the tables have turned)**

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" almost everyone yells, the volume making Steve and Peter wince.

"Owww… Mr. Stark, sensitive hearing remember…"

 **(Hulk gets _his_ ass beat.)**

Everyone gasped. The Hulkbuster took so much longer last time, and it had almost been torn apart in the process. Here was this giant _grapefruit,_ throwing the Hulk on the ground without breaking a sweat.

"We're so screwed," Scott says.

 **(Thor hits Thanos)**

"GET OUT OF THERE HE'S GONNA KILL YOU!" Peter screamed.

 **(Heimdal)**

"What's he doing," Wanda asked.

 **(Bifrost)**

Everyone sighed in relief.

"Oh thank god please come back to Earth," Steve begs.

 **(Heimdal dies)**

"NO!" everyone else in the room screamed. None of them met Heimdall, but Thor always spoke fondly of him.

Wanda and Peter were already in tears, Wanda crying into Vision's chest. Peter was curled up into a ball and rocking back and forth. Tony, still in shock, put an arm around him and ran his hand through Peter's curls.

 **(Maw gives Thanos the Tesseract)**

"Why do they want the Tesseract in the first place?" Bucky suddenly says, startling all of them. "I get that it's a really powerful artifact, but he's got an infinity stone, surely that's more powerful."

"Maybe," Vision realized something, "I think that's an infinity stone."

 **("...infinity stones")**

"You were right Vis," Wanda whispered.

 **(Tesseract is crushed)**

Everyone gasped at such a powerful thing being crushed like a grape.

 **(Space Stone)**

"The space stone…" Vision whispered.

"It was inside…" Steve says. "Like the mind stone was inside Loki's scepter…"

"Speaking of which, where is that son of a bitch," Clint says scowling.

 **(Space goes in the gauntlet alongside power)**

"This is bad this is bad this is bad… " Peter kept repeating to himself.

 **("...two more stones on Earth. Find them my children...")**

"Those are his kids?" Shuri says, sipping her Starbucks. "Not seeing much of a resemblance."

"There's another stone?" Tony asks. "We got Vision over here, but where's the other one?"

"Let's just watch and see," Vision states calmly. "This is why we're here isn't it?"

Everyone calmed down and continued to watch.

 **(Enter Loki)**

"Ass-" Clint is cut off by Natasha.

"Asshole, yes Clint we know, you hate the guy. But he is a coward," she mumbles as an afterthought.

 **("Odinson...")**

"Really? He's betraying Thor and joining Thanos because the Hulk isn't around anymore, and then he goes saying he is accepting Thor as his brother now? Really?" Tony said in disbelief. Everyone shrugged.

 **(The dagger)**

Everyone was silent for a moment.

"No way…" Clint said, still wanting to believe Loki's the bad guy.

"Stab him, stab him, stab him," Peter, Scott, and Shuri chanted.

 **(Loki lunges at Thanos)**

Everyone leaned forward in their seat.

 **(Nope)**

"NO!" everyone screams. Everyone started to curse Thanos.

"It. Was. So. CLOSE!" Wanda screamed, tearing at her hair.

 **(Choking Loki now)**

"He's gonna die…" Peter whispered.

Natasha had killed people in far worse ways without feeling, yet she couldn't help but feel that this was brutal.

 **(He's dead)**

Everyone looked sadly at the screen. True, none of them liked him very much, but everyone couldn't help but feel bad.

"Press f to pay respects…" Shuri couldn't help but mumble. Peter snickered slightly and T'Challa glared at her.

 **(Ship explodes)**

"He's gone," Steve says sadly.

"Let's hope Bruce made it to Earth," Natasha said.

 **(The wizards)**

"Who's that?" Sam asks.

"The man in the goatee is Dr. Stephen Strange, a neurosurgeon that went missing two years ago," Vision says. "I don't know who the other one is. He does not seem to be in my databases."

 **(Wizards are broke apparently)**

"Monk?" Rhodey suggests.

 **("Um, a buck and a half.")**

"Wow, even I have more money than that," Peter comments.

 **(Clothes change, cloak flies over)**

"Magic! Cool!" Peter says, still recovering from the deaths early on in the movie.

"I can do magic too, look!" Scott made a card appear in his hand.

"No, I mean real magic," Peter told him.

"It is real magic," he whined, and Shuri shushed him by tossing an empty Starbucks cup at him.

 **("Who?")**

* * *

 **This book is dedicated to the loving memory of Stan Lee, 1922-2018.** **I wanted to dedicate a chapter from my other fanfic to him, but it felt right to dedicate an entire book about the universe he created to him.**

 **As Albus Dumbledore said, "To the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure." Stan's mind was a whirlwind of imagination, but I think we can all say that he will have another amazing adventure.**

 **May he rest in peace in a universe where gods are real, surgeons become sorcerers, science and magic are one and the same, and adventure is found in every corner.**

 **Excelsior!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Quick reminder, the people here are: Tony, Steve, Bucky, Peter, Nat, Clint, Scott, Sam, Rhodey, Shuri, T'Challa, Wanda, and Vision.**

 **Disclaimer: All rights to Marvel.**

* * *

 **Music started to play in the background the as the Marvel logo plays.**

"Huh, "Marvel Studios". Never heard of it," Tony leaned back in his seat.

"You don't think that voice was telling the truth when it said he/she went to the library and actually borrowed a movie of our future do you?" Peter asked nervously.

"'Marvel Studios' doesn't seem to be in any of my databases," Vision says.

 **("Look, you know how you're having a dream and in the dream you gotta pee?")**

"What?" Sam asked blankly.

"Really?" Rhodey turned to look at Tony, snickering at his embarrassment.

 **(Continuing the conversation about dreams and peeing)**

Shuri laughed harder than anyone else.

"Oh please tell me that that voice didn't take my kimono beads away, I wanna film this," she chuckled, digging through her pockets and fishing out her bracelet. "Damn it, he/she disabled it."

"And thank goodness for that," Tony slumped in his seat.

 **(Morgan)**

"Morgan Stark actually does have a ring to it," Peter said thoughtfully, still chuckling.

"Shut up Peter," Tony said.

"Right, sorry Mr. Stark," Peter apologized hurriedly.

 **("Expecting.")**

"Oh please no, that would mean dealing with even more Starks," Sam groaned. Everyone shuddered at the thought(except for Peter obviously).

 **(Something about nano-particles)**

"Nano-what?" Clint asked.

"Nanoparticles," Shuri said with an air of explaining basic math to a five-year old. "You know, nanotech." She opened her mouth to say more, possibly to explain exactly what it was, what it does, and how it worked, but was interrupted.

"No, we don't know. Not everyone is a genius like you and Stark, kid," Clint said, "You guys are just too smart."

"Did you seriously just compliment me?" Tony asked him.

 **(Finish all my sentences)**

Peter sang, "You know what's crazy? What? We finish each other's… SANDWICHES!" Shuri snickered.

"What?" Bucky asked Shuri.

"It's another movie reference," Tony sighed. "Which one Peter."

"Frozen," Clint said offhandedly.

 **(Pepperony kiss)**

"Awwwwwww," pretty much everyone in the theater gushed. Tony glared at them all.

 **(Enter wizard)**

"HEY! He can NOT just barge in there like that!" Tony yelled in annoyance.

"Relax Tones," Rhodey told him.

"We were having a moment!" Tony argued.

 **(Strange congradulates them on the wedding.)**

"You two are getting married?" Steve said in surprise.

"Don't you people watch the news?" Tony said in exasperation.

"Excuse me, it's not like I haven't been on the run lately or anything," he shot back. They glared at each other and the tension that was there when they first came here was back.

 **(Bruce appears)**

"There's Bruce," Natasha said fondly, still not quite believing that he was in space this entire time. She wondered what he would have thought about the civil war.

 **(Wong talks about infinity stones)**

Everyone listened closely, especially Vision, wanting to learn as much as possible about them.

"Wait," Peter suddenly said frowning. He quickly recounted the stones. "The monk only projected five. He said there are supposed to be six. Where's the sixth one?"

 **(Listing stones, then reveal where the time stone is)**

Everyone gasped.

"It was in New York this whole time!?" Natasha slammed her fist on the arm of the couch. She was frustrated that S.H.I.E.L.D. never found it.

"How did we not know about this?" Tony complained.

"At least we know where it is now," Vision said as Wanda nodded in agreement.

 **(They learn Thanos caused the New York thing)**

"Oh…" Clint said, eyes wide.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Judging from what we've seen of Thanos so far, I think it's safe to say Loki was probably forced to attack New York and take the Tesseract by Thanos," Natasha explained. "I wouldn't be surprised if Thanos tortured him.

"He did look pretty beat up when he came out of that portal," Clint muttered.

"So we were blaming Loki when he didn't really do anything this entire time?" Peter asked.

"Pretty much," Tony nodded.

 **("This is it,")**

"Wait, you knew this was coming?" Steve turned around to look at him. "You knew and you didn't tell us?"

"I sort of knew," Tony said. "I didn't really take it that seriously, I thought it was just my head… why do you think I built Ultron for?"

 **(Cape slaps Tony)**

Everyone snorted and Shuri turned to her brother and demanded he get her that cape.

"First of all, it's a cloak, and second, no," T'Challa refused.

"At least get it so I can study it! It may be magic, but I think I can recreate it!" she begged.

"No," T'Challa said firmly.

 **("Stark Raving Hazelnuts...")**

"Emphasis on 'raving'," Shuri leaned over to Peter to whisper. They both collapsed into silent giggles.

 **("A bit chalky.")**

"It is not," Tony grumped.

"Actually…" Rhodey fiddled with his thumbs.

"What! Rhodey you don't like it? Come on, it tastes perfectly fine! Back me up here Underoos," he nudged Peter, who shifted uncomfortably.

"Ummm…" Peter says.

"Wow, you're unbelievable," Tony pouted.

Natasha stared at them with a calculating look. _Underoos_ , it rang a bell, but from where?

 **(Tony argues against using the time stone)**

Vision touched the stone in his head. He thought that they might have to destroy the stone, killing him, if the time arose. Wanda, who seemed to know what he was thinking(what are we talking about, of course she knew) gently took his hand from his forehead and gave him a meaningful look, as if to say they were not going to do that.

 **(IronStrange banter)**

Everyone laughed appreciatively while Tony looked insulted.

"Woah, snark-off," Shuri laughed.

"Wow, Tony, are you sure you don't have some long lost brother or something? 'Cause he really reminds me of you," Clint wheezed.

"Nah, Tony's short, this guy is way taller," Natasha teased.

"Do _not_ bring my height into this," Tony glared at her.

 **("Two weeks ago, Vision turned off his transponder. He's offline.")**

Everyone looked at Vision, who had the grace to look sheepish.

 **(Tony you lost another of your robot children?)**

"What's the other super bot?" Scott asked.

"Ultron," Steve said.

"Wait wait wait wait wait. You made Ultron?" Peter pointed at Tony, who buried his face in his hands and uttered a small "yes".

"It's ok, I don't blame you or anything," Peter said hastily. Tony peeked through his hands and grinned at him.

"Bet you ten bucks he's Stark's son," Sam whispered to Bucky.

"You're on," he whispered back.

 **(Mention of the Civil War)**

Remembering this, the tension was back again, and everyone looked uneasily between Steve and Tony. Steve turned around to look at Tony, but he was determinedly avoiding his gaze and looking at the screen.

 **(It doesn't matter who you're talking to or not,")**

Everyone sighed.

 **(Flip phone)**

"Really Captain? A flip-phone?" Shuri leaned forward to look at him. "We need to get you up to date. I'm getting you a proper phone."

"There's nothing wrong with my phone!" Steve protested, but Shuri had already made up her mind.

 **(Debris is flying around and noises are heard outside)**

"Oh geez," Sam said. "Already?"

They all looked at each other uneasily. The Black Order had found them.

* * *

 **Black' Victor Cachat :** **Thank you for telling me what the Black Order is called! And as to answer your question, I really don't know how to write romance, but I will try to put in some Brutasha.**

 **amnaangel12** **: I'll take that churro!**

 **Thank you for reviewing, and as to the Frozen reference, that was actually what went through my mind when I watched that part.**


	3. Chapter 3

**There is gonna be a lot of Irondad and Spiderson here. I also feel like there are not enough comments from Vision, so let me know if you feel like it's fine, or it needs more.**

 **Disclaimer: All rights go to Marvel.**

* * *

 **(Donut-ship enters)**

"Why use a spaceship when their father can just teleport? Logic," Shuri snickered.

"To create a sense of fear and intimidation. You have much to learn little sister," T'Challa said.

"I still know more than you," Shuri said playfully.

 **(Peter's arm hair stands up)**

"Shit," Peter and Tony said at the same time. Everyone looked at them, confused.

"Peter? Why did your arm hair just, float? That's freaky man," Sam said.

"You'll see," Peter sunk lower into his seat.

 **(Ned makes an appearance)**

"Who's that?" Tony asked Peter.

"Ned! Come on, I talk about him all the time. My 'guy in the chair'," Peter exclaimed, looking up at his mentor.

"Your what?"

"Still in the dark here," Rhodey said.

 **(Peter puts on web shooter)**

"Wait…" Steve said, eyes widening. "Tony, tell me you didn't… "

"I won't tell you then," Tony replied. Steve groaned.

 **(twip twip)**

"No…, " Natasha said.

"Yes," Steve buried his face in his hands and Bucky gasped.

"Will you guys spit it out?" Clint snapped.

 **(R.I.P Stan Lee)**

"Yeah, 'cause seeing an alien spaceship is a regular occurance," Scott said sarcastically.

"I mean, it is getting to be kinda a usual occurrence, it's ridiculous," Sam said, shoving some popcorn in his mouth.

"Hey! Isn't that the war general? I thought he was dead!" Bucky nudged Steve, momentarily distracted. "Or were more people put in cryo that I thought?"

"No, it's that that FedEx guy that called you Tony Stank!" Rhodey laughed.

"Wait, wasn't he at that party Tony threw after we got Loki's scepter? He got so drunk someone had to drag him out," Natasha squinted at him.

"I vaguely remember someone at the casino in Korea who looked exactly like him," T'Challa thought back to the mission.

"That's freaky…" Shuri said, mostly unbothered.

Natasha made a mental note to perform a background check on this man when they get out of this theater.

 **(Pulls on mask and starts swinging away)**

Sam whipped around and screamed," YOU'RE SPIDERMAN?! I WAS BEATEN BY A KID?!"

"TONY YOU BROUGHT A TWELVE-YEAR-OLD TO THE AIRPORT BATTLE!" Steve shouted. "I DROPPED A AIRPORT RAMP ON HIM!"

"I'm almost seventeen," Peter pouted, but no one listened.

Meanwhile, while everyone else was either complaining how a kid kicked their ass or shouting at Tony for being irresponsible, Shuri dropped her second Starbucks, jumped around in her seat, and screamed at him," YOU'RE SPIDERMAN! I WATCHED ALL YOUR FAIL COMPILATIONS!"

Peter even sunk lower into his seat and covered his ears.

"Guys! I know what I did ok? And he's been doing this before I came to him, in a fucking hoodie! I gave him a proper suit, and he wasn't supposed to engage anyway, he was supposed to keep his distance and web you up!" Tony argued. "Now can you please stop yelling before the kid has a sensory overload and just watch the movie?"

Everyone(minus Shuri) glared at him before sitting down. Shuri on the other hand, gave Peter an excited look before being pulled back down by T'Challa. Sam handed Bucky ten bucks.

 **(Strange does his magic shit and winks and Tony)**

"You two just met, and you're both trying to show off. Wow," Rhodey rolled his eyes.

 **(Here comes Maw)**

"I hate him," Wanda growled.

"We all do Wanda," Vision said.

 **("Chattering animal")**

Some of the less mature people in the audience snickered at Tony being called a 'chattering animal', and everyone else was torn between finding it funny and true, and hating Maw. Tony just looked offended.

 **("It means get lost, Squidward!")**

"More like Voldemort," Peter said.

 **(Bruce is having trouble with Hulk)**

"What's happening to him?" Natasha asked, paling. The Hulk had never turned down the chance to smash stuff, and Bruce always had trouble containing him.

"Is that normal?" Peter asked, eyes darting between the screen and Tony.

"No…" Wanda said slowly.

 **("Where's your guy?"**

 **"I don't know, we've sorta been having a thing.")**

"They always been having a thing," Steve said. "Why isn't he coming out now?"

 **(Bruce is still struggling)**

"If I have to fix another broken white boy, I want something in return," Shuri said.

"For the last time, I am not getting you that cloak," T'Challa said.

 **("Dude, you're embarrassing me in front of the wizards.")**

"Nice to know you still care," Clint rolled his eyes. Tony leaned over and hit him over the head with a pillow. Clint grabbed another and threw it back at Tony, hitting him full in the face.

"Stop," Natasha glared at both of them and they put down their pillows.

 **(Iron Man armor)**

"Nice," Steve said, impressed. Everyone, especially Tony and Steve looked surprised that the later actually complimented him.

"Meh. I can do better," Shuri said.

"Than why don't you if you're so smart," Tony said, looking offended.

"Challenge accepted!" Shuri said without turning around, lifting her index finger in the air. "Also," she turned to Clint, "that's nanotech."

 **(Those things that came out of the back of his suit, not sure what they're called, blasted the alien away)**

"Ok, that's not bad," Shuri admitted.

 **(Bruce falls through portal)**

"That Dr. Strange should have been more careful. That car nearly crushed Bruce!" Natasha said in annoyance.

 **(Fight scene)**

"Oh come on! The repulsor beams should have killed him!" Tony complained.

 **(A tree falls on Bruce)**

"Come on out big guy," Steve muttered.

 **(The Hulk has a bit of a hissy fit)**

Everyone was shocked. The Hulk had never done that before.

"What was that," Natasha asked, stunned.

 **(Cull almost kills Tony)**

Everyone gasped.

 **(Enter Spiderman)**

"You sound way too happy," Sam told him, still sour from learning Spiderman is a teenager.

 **("Uh, he's from space, he came to steal a necklace from a wizard,")**

"That's one way to put it," Scott laughed slightly.

 **(Peter throws a car at Cull)**

"Hopefully, that knocked him out at the very least," Vision said.

 **(Meanwhile with the wizards they finally managed to scratch Maw)**

The audience cheered.

 **(Turns out there's an enchantment on the Eye of Agwhatever that burns Maw)**

"Serves him right," Sam said.

 **(Strange is tied up with wires)**

"Oh no," Wanda whispered.

 **(Strange passes out)**

"He's not dead right?" Scott said.

"No, he merely fainted. Which is still not good..." Vision informed.

 **(The Cloak flies Strange away)**

"I love that cloak," Shuri beamed.

 **(Peter is hit by a billboard)**

"Ouch," Peter flinched.

"You got hit by a giant metal sheet, and all you say is ouch?" Sam asked in disbelief. "You really are a mini-Stark."

"First of all, he has a healing factor. And second, he's not me, he's better," Tony shot a proud look at Peter, who blushed.

Sam looked at Bucky.

"He's not his son," Bucky whispered.

"Still though, Tony acts so much like his dad and we've only been here for twenty minutes or something. Cough up." Bucky sighed and handed back the ten bucks and then some.

 **(The chase continues)**

"Hurry up, Spiderkid," Bucky said under his breath.

"It's Spiderman," Peter huffed in annoyance. "Advanced hearing," he added, tapping his ear as Bucky looked at him in surprise.

 **(Spidey finally catches Strange)**

"You gotta stop showing up last minute," Tony said.

"Better than showing up at all," Peter shrugged.

 **(Peter grabbed a street pole, straining to bring Stephen back down to the ground.)**

"How strong are you?" Bucky suddenly said. Some jumped, they had forgotten he was even in the theater.

"I don't know," Peter said. "I think I can lift like, a few tons or something, I once lifted a warehouse ceiling when it fell on me."

"YOU WHAT!" Tony shouted. Peter flinched when he realized his mistake.

"I-I mean… um," Peter stuttered, trying to find an excuse.

"We are going to talk about this later and there is no escape," Tony said seriously. Peter sighed.

 **(Tony almost dies (again))**

Everyone gasped, again.

 **(But Wong saves him)**

"Ewww," Shuri made a face.

 **(Wong is invited to the wedding)**

"His friend is definitely not, though," Tony said.

 **(Peter is clinging to the ship for dear life)**

"Oh god," Wanda paled.

Tony tightened his hold around Peter.

 **(** " **Unlock 17-A,")**

"Please get there in time," Tony begged.

"Why? What is it?" Peter asked.

 **(Peter yells he has to save the wizard)**

"Kid, I appreciate you being so dedicated, but you really have to stop when you're on the verge of death," Tony tried to sound annoyed, but the worried tone still showed.

 **(Peter faints and falls down)**

Everyone gasps. For the third time.

"Don't die don't die don't die," Wanda murmured. The kid had grown on her. He reminded her so much of Pietro.

 **("Mr. Stark, it smells like a new car in here!")**

"COOL!" Peter yelled. "I get to wear it early!"

"I offered you a spot in the avengers and the chance to wear it, you turned it down, make up your mind kid," Tony grumbled.

"You offered a 16-year-old a spot on the Avengers?" Steve asked him.

"He turned me down, ok?" he defended.

 **(Tony tries to send Peter home)**

"Oh c'mon!" Peter whined. "You never let me do anything!"

"That's because you never listen, and run off to do your own thing. I don't need that kind of stress," Tony said.

"So you're finally getting a taste of your own medicine," Rhodey rolled his eyes. "You are such a hypocrite Tones."

 **(Tony accepts a call from Pepper)**

"You are gonna get it," Rhodey shook his head.

 **"Yeah, I'm fine. I just think we might have to push our 8:30 res." Tony said as he looks around.**

 **"Why?" Pepper asked.**

 **"Just 'cause I'll probably not make it back for a while," replied Tony. He watched the inside of the ship working and his helmet retracted.**

"Come to think of it, how are you even going to get back?" Steve asked.

"I'll find a way," Tony waved that thought away.

 **(The call cuts off)**

Tony emitted a small sigh and looked at the ground. He hated making Pepper worry. Peter patted his back, knowing what it felt like. He hated making his aunt worry.

 **Outside of the ship, Peter was clinging to a strand of web attached to the side of the ship.**

"PETER!" Tony yelled at him, who cowered. "What do I have to do, shove you in a sack and lock you in a room?"

"Sorry, but this is the future! I haven't done anything yet!" he defended himself.

 **(Yes Peter, you should have stayed on the bus)**

"Yeah you should have," Tony said.

 **(The spaceship shot into light speed and flew away)**

Peter hummed the Star Wars theme song. Shuri was quick to join in.

 **(Wong tells Bruce he needs to protect the Sanctum)**

"Wow, the universe is in danger and all he's gonna do is go protect his temple?" Sam said in disbelief.

 **(Bruce starts to call Steve)**

"Let's hope they haven't found Vision yet," Steve stressed.

* * *

 **Thor and the Guardians next! Does anyone know what that song the Guardians listen to? Also, I don't know many vines, so can you pitch some suggestions for vines Shuri and Peter can say? Thanks.**

 **Also, this week is Thanksgiving break, so I'm gonna go on a short vacation, only for 5 days, so don't expect any updates for about two weeks. But I will continue to update when I get back!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'M BACK SUCKAS! HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**

 **Before any of you start complaining about how this fic is illegal, I saw the reviews late, and I was almost done already and I didn't feel like deleting it all and might as well please some fans. But before I address that issue, thank you to everyone who provided me with the name of 'the Rubberband Man', and I hope you won't hate me for being too lazy to name everyone.**

 **See bottom for notes.**

 **Someone also wanted more lines from Bucky so here ya go!**

 **Disclaimer: All rights go to Marvel.**

…

 **(The caption 'SPACE' appeared on the screen.)**

"Yeah, no duh," Shuri snorted.

 **(Rubberband man plays)**

"Ew. I prefer rock," Tony wrinkled his nose.

"Everyone is inclined to their own opinion, Tony," Steve said sternly(in his Captain America voice).

"Of course you would say that, Grandpa," Tony smirked.

"It's kinda catchy," Peter said, nodding his head to the music.

 **(Enter: Peter Quill singing like an idiot (I love him but let's be honest he's an idiot))**

"Huh, he's human," Clint said, surprised.

"Well, he's gotta be if he's singing 'Rubberband Man'," Scott said reasonably.

"I just pictured someone more… chitauri like," Clint said.

 **(Rocket talks)**

"Everyone heard the raccoon talk… right?" Wanda asked.

"You would think after being frozen for seventy years, fighting aliens, and seeing magic, this would be the least weird thing I've seen," Steve said.

"That's so cool!" Peter grinned.

 **"Which isn't the point," Gamora pointed.**

 **"Which isn't the point," Quill said hastily.**

"They're totally dating," Shuri said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

 **(They talk about taking a person's ship if they don't pay them)**

"They're crooks," Steve paled.

"Are they bad guys?" Peter asked.

"With that music taste? Probably," Tony said.

"Probably not," Natasha said. "They're just greedy."

 **(Enter: Mantis)**

"Yeah, she's more of what I pictured," Clint said.

"She looks like a bug," Sam said.

 **(Groot is playing a video game)**

"Oh! Arcade Defender! I remember those," Scott said fondly.

"Wow, you are old," Shuri said.

"Hey!"

 **(Groot says something very rude)**

"What did he say?" Sam asked.

"You don't want to know," Vision said.

"You can understand him?" Wanda looked at him curiously.

"Apparently," Vision shrugged.

 **(They come to where all the bodies are)**

"Thor's ship…" Natasha whispered.

 **("Looks like we're not gettin' paid,")**

"That raccoon is unbelievable," Bucky shook his head.

 **(A body slams into the ship's window)**

"Is that…?" Vision said.

 **(The guy's eye snaps open)**

"That's Thor!" Steve said.

"He's alive!" Tony cheered.

"Of course it didn't kill him, he's a god!" Scott laughed.

 **("He is not a dude. You are a dude. This, this is a man. A handsome, muscular man,")**

"Ouch," Rhodey said. "That's harsh."

"But true," Scott shrugged.

 **("Yeah, who are you kidding, Quill? You're two sandwiches away from fat,")**

"Meh, he's kinda on the chunky side," Shuri said.

"How do aliens know what sandwiches are?" Bucky asked.

 **(Gamora doesn't answer when Quill asks if she thinks he's fat)**

"Double ouch," Rhodey said.

 **(Mantis does her mind thing)**

"That's kinda creepy, it's like she can look into his head," Sam said.

"You know I can do that, right?" Wanda said coldly, and Sam spluttered.

"Why would he feel guilty?" Scott asked. "He hasn't done anything wrong."

"He probably thinks he could have done something to save his people, but didn't, and blames their deaths on himself," Peter said, and everyone looked at him. "What?"

"I'm not even going to ask," Sam said, and he turned back to the screen.

 **("Stop massaging his muscles," Quill demanded, and Gamora dropped Thor's arm with an unnecessary thump, glaring at him.)**

"Someone's jealous," Peter smirked.

"Told ya they were dating," Shuri said.

"I never disagreed with that!" Peter exclaimed.

 **(We learn more about Thanos and his goal, and all the massacres)**

"Like they did to Thor's people," Wanda said sadly.

 **(We learn he could eliminate half the universe with a snap)**

There were gasps and shouts of disbelief.

"That's terrible!" Bucky said.

"That's why Squidward was talking about balance," Tony groaned.

 **(Gamora is the daughter of Thanos)**

"Wait… what?!" almost everyone said at once.

"Ah ha! She's a bad guy!" Peter shouted, pointing at the screen.

"I don't think so," Natasha squinted at Gamora's expression.

"Why isn't she with the rest of her siblings?" Wanda asked.

 **(Thor storms up to her, sizing her up)**

"He better not do anything stupid," Natasha said.

"Knowing how he reacted to me telling him to put his hammer down, he probably will," Steve said, recalling how Thor slammed his hammer down on his shield back in the forest, when they first met. Tony shuddered.

 **(Thor doesn't try to kill her and instead sympathizes with her, talking about his own family and Hela)**

"His family has issues," Tony said.

"So she's not a villain?" Peter asked, somewhat disappointed.

"I thought he was talking about his psycho brother," Clint scowled.

 **(Quill butts in with his own sob story)**

"Wow, that was so subtle," Tony said sarcastically.

"Jealous," Shuri said again.

 **(Thor says he's taking their pod)**

"He says it so casually," Clint rolled his eyes.

 **(Quill imitated Thor)**

"Did he make his voice deeper?" T'Challa asked. Shuri nodded numbly.

 **(He continued making his voice deeper)**

Several people groaned.

 **(The Guardians accuse him of deepening his voice)**

"This is so cringy," Shuri sighed, burying her face in her hands. "It's not even funny."

 **(Thor gets up in Quill's face)**

"This is not going to go down well," Tony said.

 **(Gamora interrupts... whatever that was)**

"I like her," Natasha smiled, and it was terrifying.

Clint scooched away from her and leaned over to whisper to Wanda, "We have to make sure those two don't meet. One terrifying badass is enough."

 **(Thor says Thanos is going to Nowhere)**

"But Thanos said he was going to Titan!" Scott said, remembering.

"He sent his children after the two on Earth, and he already has two. There are six in total. He still has two other stones to collect, he wouldn't be going to this Titan place yet," Vision thought out loud.

 **(Not 'nowhere' it's 'Knowhere' as in the place, and according to Quill it sucks)**

"There's a place called Nowhere?" Bucky snorted.

"Who was the smartass who named a place 'Nowhere'?" Clint asked.

"Someone who wanted to keep the place a secret, most likely," Natasha said.

 **("Excuse me, that's our food."**

 **"Not anymore.")**

"He's raiding someone's food supply. I respect that," Scott said.

"Big mood," Shuri said.

"What?"

"She just agrees with you," Bucky translated.

"How!" T'Challa exclaimed. "I've been trying to understand her for years!" Bucky just shrugged.

Shuri shed an imaginary tear. "I have taught you well my padawan."

 **(Gamora asks how he knows Thanos would be going there)**

"So far, she seems to be the only smart one in this group of idiots," Tony said.

 **("There are six stones... Thanos only has the power stone because he stole it last week, he decimated Xandar, and stole the space stone... when he destroyed my ship and slaughtered half my people. The time and mind stones are safe on earth...")**

"THOR KNEW!" Clint leaped out of his chair. "HE KNEW ABOUT THE TIME STONE AND DIDN'T TELL US?!"

"Shut up Clint! Didn't you hear about this planet being decimated?" Natasha snapped.

"At least not all of Thor's people got killed… right?" Scott asked hesitatingly.

 **(Mantis asks if Kevin Bacon is in the Avengers)**

"Kevin Bacon? The guy from that really old movie Footloose? Wasn't he also in Apollo 13?" Peter asked curiously.

"Stop calling them old you're making me feel old!" Sam groaned. "Feeling old is Steve and Bucky's job!"

"Hey!" Steve looked rather insulted while Tony and Clint howled with laughter. Bucky glared at all of them, causing Sam to stick his tongue out rather childishly at him. Bucky related by knocking him off the couch and a small fight ensued.

"Can I get a waffle?" Peter asked, struck by inspiration. Everyone was just watching the fight or trying to get them to stop so no one but Shuri heard him.

"Can I please get a waffle?" Shuri died laughing and the Avengers stopped to wonder why she sounded like she was dying.

 **("He may be on the team I don't know I haven't been back in a while,")**

"He doesn't even know who Kevin Bacon is!" Wanda laughed.

Steve mentally added 'Kevin Bacon' and 'Footloose' on his list.

 **(Thor says nobody knows where the soul stone is)**

"She knows," Natasha said, taking one look at Gamora's expression when Thor said no one knows where the soul stone is.

"No one is going to talk about how Thor sounds a little insane here?" Tony said, spooked.

"Hey, he just lost his brother, his friend, half his people, and by the sound of it he lost his father not too long ago. Cut him some slack," Sam reprimanded.

 **(They need to go to Nidavellir)**

"Where?" Shuri asked.

"One of the nine realms. Supposed to be the realm of the dwarves and they made weapons and stuff there. Like Thor's hammer. What?" Peter asked when they all gave him weird looks. "I read Norse Mythology! Actually, I was more like forced to by my friend MJ," he mumbled as an afterthought.

 **("All words are made up."(This is so woke))**

"Can't argue with that," T'Challa said slowly.

 **(Rocket raves about Nidavellir)**

"That reminds me, where's Point Break's hammer?" Tony asked.

"Maybe the big grapefruit destroyed it," Shuri realized. Everyone's blood ran cold, the hammer was supposed to be indestructible!

 **(Thor says the 'rabbit' is the smartest Guardian)**

"Rabbit?" everyone asked.

"I'd say sneaky, not smart," Bucky said.

 **("Don't you think we should all have a weapon like that?" Quill asked.**

 **"No. You simply lack the strength to wield them, your bodies would crumple and your minds would collapse.")**

"Is this another worthy thing again? 'Cause that's all bullshit," Clint said.

"Language!" nearly everyone who was in Age of Ultron shouted.

"That was almost three years ago!" Steve groaned.

"We are not letting it go," Clint whispered.

 **("Is it weird if I want to go even more now?")**

"Yes," Scott said.

 **(Rocket tells Groot to put the video game down, he'll rot his brain)**

"You hear that Shuri?" T'Challa raised an eyebrow at her sister. "Stop messing around with your phone, you'll rot your brain." She mock gasped and threw a handful of popcorn at him.

 **(Thor calls the Guardians morons. Whether he was copying Rocket or was trolling the Guardians, the world will never know)**

"Does he even know what moron means?" Steve asked skeptically.

"Possibly. Thor seems to have become a real smart-alec while he was gone. I remember those good old days when his best insult was 'mortals are so petty... and tiny'," Tony said.

 **(End scene)**

…

 **Writer-at-Heart0** **: Thanks for the vines, though I wasn't sure how to incorporate them. Still appreciate your help though!**

 **OneInADramillion** **: That is a good idea, but I'm not sure which scene would be best and provide enough info on what happened, so unfortunately I won't be doing that.**

 **WizardingWhovian: I forgot to say something about the time, but time is paused in the outside world, thank you for reminding me.**

 **Shogun lord poke burst** **: I don't ship them, so there's not going to be any romance between the two, but they are definitely besties and will interact a lot.**

 **Kitt** **: I hope to be, but I'm not sure.**

 **Shiranai Atsune** **: Of course Rhodey would remember the Tony Stank guy! In the previous chapter they made a bet about Peter being Tony's son, Sam lost. I didn't intend a How I Met Your Mother reference but ok! And yes it takes place after Homecoming, only… eh… a week or so before Infinity War.**

 **Guest** **: Stan is the man.**

 **Caleb jorgens** **: YES.**

 **And the million dollar question, will I be continuing this fic? I read the reviews from the Critics United and the guidelines, and I suppose they aren't wrong. However, I noticed lately some of my favorite reaction fanfics have been abandoned for the same reason, all very recent. I'm not sure what's going on here, and I can't be sure if it's a troll, as some of my fans tell me. A lot of people are reading this story and I don't just want to toss it out the window, as I don't want to disappoint my readers. I am torn between wanting to please my readers and wanting to follow the rules. I don't mean to disrespect Stan or Marvel, I just want to write something no one else has followed through in writing.**

 **So, here's my decision, I'm going to continue unless I get an official warning or my story gets taken down. However, I am thinking of condensing the movie descriptions, not putting in so much detail like I do, and cutting out parts that don't have reactions, just summarizing the parts they're reacting to. Is that ok? I'm trying to find a balance here between continuing to write without it being confusing and not being a plagiarist. You know how you find clips from movies on youtube, but they're just bits and pieces put together? I was thinking something along those lines. Thumbs up? Thumbs down?**

 **Anyways, Imma go watch a crash course on vines now. I don't think I used them right.**

 _ **Edit: Everything above is**_ ** _irrelevant now. I'm editting the script out, sorta. Not completely, but hey, it's good enough._**


	5. Chapter 5

**First: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! DID YOU SEE THE AVENGERS: ENDGAME TRAILER! IF TONY DIES I'M GONNA KILL SOMEONE! ANd now I'm sad. Someone's probably gonna die. Ok sorry for that.**

 **Yeah, so this took longer than expected, considering I was stressing out about it not being too plagiarizy(so it's not a word. Sue me). But… I managed… a bit. Not as descriptive, so that's a win right? (I'm sorry to all you people who love the descriptions.) Also, finals. Enough said.**

 **Also, I really couldn't think of that many reactions… so… I REGRET NOTHING.**

 **Disclaimer: All rights go to Marvel.**

* * *

 **The scene changes to Vision and Wanda. Wanda asks if the mind stone is bothering Vision again.**

"What do you mean 'again'?" Clint asks, concerned.

"It has been… tingling for the past couple of weeks… I didn't think much of it," Vision touched the stone.

 **It is said on the screen that they were in** **Scotland.**

"So that's where you ran off to!" Tony facepalmed.

 **Vision asks if he stayed with Wanda and didn't go back to Tony.**

"You were going to ditch me?" Tony looked at Vision, his face a perfect mask of playfulness, but inside he was rather hurt. Nearly everyone had left, all he had was Pepper, Rhodey, Peter, Happy, and Vision. And now Vision was going to leave.

Nobody noticed, not even Natasha, who could read someone like a book. However, Peter seemed to sense something was off and hugged him. **(Short author note: Spideyson is love Irondad is life.)**

 **The couple further discuss their relationship and they agree that it works.**

"Ohh! Are you getting married? I call maid of honor!" Shuri yelled.

"Too bad princess, that was my role the whole time," Natasha smirked, and Shuri let out a grunt of frustration.

 **Vision asks her to stay, but she spots something and steps away from him.**

"Rejected…" Sam winced. "Ouch."

" **Or not, if I'm overstepping…" Vision trails off and looks to where she's looking at. Televisions in a nearby store's window all broadcasted the same news. The attack on New York.**

"Nevermind, I take that back," Sam called.

 **Vision sees that Tony was missing, and said he must go.**

Tony relaxed a bit, relieved Vision still would come back if something happened to him.

 **A blade thrust through Vision's back.**

They all jumped, not expecting the sudden assault. Wanda screamed, bringing her hands to her mouth and jumping into Vision's arms.

"NO!"

 **Thano's kids (and son in law I'm told?) tried to pry the mind stone from his forehead. It is extremely painful.**

Wanda whimpered at Vision's cries of pain and was angry that she couldn't actually do something. Feat surged in her, would they get the stone? Loki had already died, and that was in the first five minutes of this film. Clint rubbed her back rhythmically, paralyzed by the scene.

 **Wanda saved him.**

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

" **The blade," he gasped, "It stopped me from phasing."**

"How is that even possible!" Wanda asked.

"I don't know!" Tony ran everything he knew about alien tech through his head, trying to find how that spear worked.

"Maybe the alien took him by surprise before he could go through it or something?" Scott suggested.

"No, then that would have phased through the blade when he was lifted up!" Steve said.

 **Vision made a joke about staying in bed.**

"Not the time for joking, Vision," Steve chided him exasperatedly. Vision gave an awkward smile.

 **"Give up the stone," the male growled, "and she lives."**

"Oh no he didn't," Natasha growled. She was starting to hate these two more then Maw.

 **Wanda threw Proxima away with her powers to help Vision.**

"That's new," Clint said, pleasantly surprised.

"Well now you don't need one of us to carry you to a roof or something," Tony joked.

 **"Hands off," Wanda growled, some of her Sokovian accent coming back. She blasted him through the church window.**

Everyone cheered.

"YEET!" Peter and Shuri called out when he crashed through the window.

 **"You asked me to stay," Wanda argued. "I'm staying."**

"Not the time for a couple banter! Get out of there!" Tony yelled at the screen.

 **Behind them, a train thundered past. The aliens sense something is wrong.**

"Something's happening. What's happening," Clint asked, worried for the magic girl that was almost like a daughter to him.

 **Behind the train, a large** **silhouette was standing there.**

"Is that who I think it is," Sam asked, grinning.

 **Proxima threw her spear at the man, who dodged easily and caught it. Steve Rogers emerged from the shadows, stone-faced and menacing.**

"That is the most badass entrance I have ever seen in my life," Peter gaped at the screen.

"Hey! My entrances are badass!" Tony said, a mock offended look on his face.

"Meh, they're ok," Peter waved him off.

"Wow. I can't believe you. At least say I'm your favorite Avenger," Tony pouted.

Peter refused until Tony threatened to take away his suit again.

"What was that?" Bucky whispered to Steve.

 **Sam came in and kicked Proxima.**

"OH! SHE NEED SOME MILK!" Shuri yelled.

"Yes!" Peter and Shuri high-fived.

"Oh no, now there are two of them," T'Challa groaned.

 **Sam flew in again in the middle of the fight and kicked one of them again.**

"Is that like, your signature move," Peter asked.

"What?" Sam asked blankly.

"You know how like in all those superhero movies, the hero always has this move that he performs a lot?" Peter rambled.

"Uh… sure," Sam responded, thinking back to how he kicked Tony clear across the airport. He actually liked the idea of having his own signature move.

" **We don't want to kill you, but we will," Natasha said.**

" **You'll never get the chance again," she snarled in response. She pressed something on her wrist and they were beamed up.**

"Oh come on! What happened to 'we don't want to kill you, but we will'?" Bucky grumped.

"Believe me, I wish I did," Natasha muttered. She had already come up with ten different ways to kill the two aliens. Each.

 **Vision looked at Steve and thanked him.**

" **Let's get you on the jet," Steve said.**

"Not even a 'you're welcome'?" Peter asked. "Manners!"

" **I thought," Natasha said, "we had a deal. Stay close, check in, don't take any chances."**

"Sorry," Wanda murmured. "And those aliens surprised us."

"It's ok, that's Nat for 'You had me worried sick, why didn't you call us'," Clint told her, and Natasha kicked him.

 **Steve is asked where they are going next. He simply says home.**

"Yeah, and that clears it up," Tony said sarcastically.

 **The screen went black.**

* * *

 ** _Edit: I did leave in a lot of dialogue in this chapter but whatever._**

 **I gotta say, writing Irondad and Spiderson are much easier.**

 **ChrissyBrown** **: Yes, I definitely felt the same about the last chapter, but I wanted to get it out as soon as possible, but yes I will try to put in more of their thoughts and feelings.**

 **WhiteRoseshipper** **: Maybe, but one thing at a time. I was actually thinking at the end to show the trailer for Avengers: Endgame or Captain Marvel (mainly because I want the Avengers to react to Fury cooing over a cat).**

 **FlashDevil** **: I did originally plan on ignoring them, but I felt as though if I didn't they would attack me again. Also, I actually have no idea how to actually end this fic, so thank you for the suggestion and your support!**

 **AngelWings98** **: Yes, I have fixed that, thank you for pointing it out.**

 **Writer-at-Heart0** **: I actually do have an Ao3 account, I just haven't posted anything yet, too busy writing the chapters. I'll have to find some time to do so. Username is the same.**

 **Shiranai Atsune** **: I fixed that, thank you, and yes, I will do that as soon as I find the time. See above comment, he/she said the same thing.**

 **Bb9150** **: Yes, thank you, I have fixed that so you can go find out what she said.**

 **JustADerangedFanGirl** **: Thank you for that bit of info, I have not been writing fanfiction for very long so I don't know how this works.**

 **Guest** **: I don't know, but I did include some fatherly Clint in this chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: All rights go to Marvel.**

…

 **This is Gamora's flashback. This younger Gamora is being held by a sobbing woman, who was trying to reassure them that they will be okay.**

"Isn't that the green woman… what was her name… Gomora! Gomara?" Scott tried to think of her name.

"Gamora," Clint, Bucky, and Natasha said at the same time.

"Yeah! Her," Scott snapped his fingers.

 **A boom shook the shack they were hiding in and Gamora screamed.**

"They're dead," Natasha deadpanned.

Peter paled and clung to Tony.

 **Something heard and went over there.**

"Oh no."

 **The screen showed some very familiar aliens shooting down Gamora's people.**

"Chitauri," Clint growled.

Tony shuddered, remembering when he had to fly through the portal.

 **Gamora was dragged somewhere by** **Chitauri**

"She survived at least," Sam sighed in relief.

"Of course she did, she was one of the 'Guardians' or whatever isn't she?" Bucky said.

 **Maw could be heard in the background.**

Everyone scowled at the voice.

 **Thanos met Gamora.**

"HOLD IT!" Peter yelled. "I thought Thanos was her dad?"

"Most likely kidnapped," Natasha felt sympathy for the alien woman. After all, she was kidnapped at a young age as well.

 **Gamora demanded where her mother was.**

"She's fearless," Natasha nodded approvingly. "I can see why Thanos took her."

 **Thanos offered to help her.**

"DON'T DO IT KID!" Scott yelled at the screen.

"HE KILLED YOUR MOTHER!" Clint screamed.

 **The balancing knife scene.** **Behind them, Maw's speech continued: "Now go in peace, and meet your maker."**

Everyone sucked in their breath, knowing what was going to happen.

 **The Chitauri shot down half the people.**

Peter tore his eyes from the scene and buried his face in Tony's chest. Everyone else was horrified, unable to look away. They didn't see what happen to Thor's people, and they couldn't quite see what was happening, but it was still brutal.

"He's even worse than Ultron," Steve said.

 **Thanks didn't let Gamora see what was happening.**

"Look at that son of a bitch. Not disturbed at all," Bucky said in disgust.

Tony glared at the back of the former Winter Soldier's head, thinking about the death of his parents.

 **The screams stopped, and the camera panned out to show bodies littering one side of the city while the Chitauri were still cornering the other half.**

Wanda gagged, Vision quickly grabbing an empty popcorn bowl just in case. Peter was breaking down again, tears streaming down his cheeks.

 **In present day, Gamora had taken out the knife, and was staring into space(literally).**

"So she is the little girl," Vision said, nodding.

 **Gamora attemped to have serious conversation about Thanos but Quill cuts in with a comment about grenades.**

Everyone sighed at Quill's attempt to lighten the mood.

 **Gamora asked Quill to kill her.**

"What?" Sam asked.

"What… why… what?" Steve sputtered.

"Suicide?" Clint suggested.

"No way, she's too much of a fighter to back down," Natasha argued.

 **Gamora tells Quill the reason, though very vague.**

"The location of the soul stone," Clint said.

"Do you think she'll go find it?" Peter asked curiously.

"If she does Thanos might get his big grubby hands on it," Tony replied.

 **"Why does somebody always have to die in this scenario," Quill asks.**

"Good point. Why does someone always have to die?" Scott asked.

"Because superheroes," Peter said.

"Do you think he's actually going to kill her?" Vision asked, slightly horrified.

"I hope not," Wanda said miserably.

 **Gamora and Quill kiss**

"YES!" Shuri cheered. "I knew it!"

 **Drax interrupts.**

"Ughh… really? Why are all the romantic scenes being interrupted?!" Shuri whined in annoyance. (Shuri is Starmora's biggest shipper and no one can convince me otherwise. I feel like she'd be Wakanda's best matchmaker.)

"At least I know it's not just me," Tony shrugged.

 **And he was standing there for an hour.**

"An hour?!" Steve said in shock.

 **"...mastered the ability of standing so incredibly still...(you all know this line) Watch." Drax in fact did not become invisible, and put another nut in his mouth.**

Everyone laughed appreciatively, glad there was something funny to laugh about after that horrifying flashback.

 **Mantis greets Drax cheerfully.**

Everyone laughed harder.

"That should be a meme!" Shuri cackled. (It is tho- you know what nevermind we live in a different universe.)

 **They arrive at Knowhere.**

"That looks ominous," Clint said.

"Is that skull?" Vision asked. "That can't be a planet or a star."

"It might be like some guy's evil lair," Peter said, wiggling his fingers.

"You watch too much TV kid," Tony rolled his eyes.

 **All the guardians ignore Quill and continue to move towards Thanos.**

"I wonder if they are always like that, or if Thor calling the racoon the captain triggered this," Rhodey said.

 **The Collector makes an appearance.**

"Because he looks insane and like a liar? What is with that hair?" Clint said.

 **Drax says some words about vengeance.**

"Shit, he's gonna attack him," Bucky muttered.

"He's ruining everything!" Shuri said, frustrated.

 **He muscled past Quill…**

"NO!" everyone yelled.

… **but was put to sleep by Mantis...**

"Oh thank the ancestors," T'Challa sank back into his seat, hand over chest.

"Wait…" Clint's eyes widened.

 **And dropped with a loud clang.**

Everyone gasped.

 **Gamora attacked Thanos.**

"She's gonna die," Bucky put his head in his hands.

"Stop being so pessimistic," T'Challa said, but he had a horrible feeling as well.

 **Gamora supposedly killed Thanos.**

There was a few seconds of stunned silence, then cheers and applause.

"Go green alien lady!" Peter cheered, though still a little traumatized by all this death.

"Very nice," T'Challa nodded approvingly.

Natasha however, narrowed her eyes. The death was a little too quick. Thanos might have trained Gamora, but he didn't use the gauntlet at all during the fight like he did with Loki. It unnerved her.

 **Gamorastarted to cry.**

"What's she crying for? She hates the guy!" Scott said, still whooping.

 **Quill commented that was quick.**

"Yup," Rhodey said.

 **"Is that sadness I sense in you daughter?"**

Everyone stopped celebrating at once, lowering their hands.

"But.. he's dead! She killed him!" Tony blanched.

"I knew it! I fucking knew it!" Natasha yelled.

 **The illusion vanished.**

"What happened?" Wanda gasped. "How did he do that?"

Tony started sprouting science theories about holograms and stuff.

"Of course he's not dead, the villain never dies in the beginning of the movie," Peter exclaimed.

"This isn't a movie, kid," Natasha snapped. "This is real life."

" **Reality is often disappointing. (Ain't that the truth)..." and he already had the stone.**

Everyone gasped. Thanos had another stone, and he could make illusions, and from what Thanos just said, he could alter reality.

 **Drax charged.**

"GET HIM!" Rhodey punched the air.

"KNOCK THAT WRINKLY CHIN OFF HIS FACE!" Shuri shouted.

 **Thanos transformed Drax into rock and Mantis into paper.**

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Sam shouted.

"How did he do that!?" Peter asked in horror.

"Are they dead?" Scott gaped.

 **Gamora yelled at Peter (quill).**

"His name is Peter too?" Peter asked, perking up.

"Not the time," Tony told him.

"Sorry ," he apologized.

 **"Long-term-Titan-killing-booty-call"**

"Genius-billionaire-playboy-philanthropist," Tony muttered to himself and smirked slightly.

 **The gun was lowered to Gamora's face.**

Vision sucked in his breath(does he even breathe?) and Wanda's jaw dropped. He was going to do it.

 **Thanos taunted Quill, and even pushed Gamora closer to the weapon.**

Everyone growled at the so-called father pushed his own daughter to her death.

"Why is he doing that?" Peter asked.

"He knows the bigger Peter isn't strong enough," Rhodey winced.

 **He pulled the trigger.**

Everyone recoiled and Peter looked away.

 **Bubbles.**

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Sam yelled.

"Of course he was up to something," Natasha groaned.

 **Thanos portaled them away.**

…

 **So not my best work, but hey!**

 **How do you organize a galactic party?**

 **You planet!**

 **Ba-dum-tsh!**

 **You know, because… plan it? Planet? Well, screw you 'cause I'm hilarious.**

 **Jokul Frosti The Winter Child** **: I was thinking about doing that for the ending but by then there will probably be another endgame trailer and I'm too lazy to do two, so I'm still considering.**

 **Greer123** **: It's a vine. Someone fell and couldn't get up and some woman shouted "OH HE NEED SOME MILK!"**

 **Void of Anguish** **: Your username matches exactly how I feel about the trailer.**

 **Black' Victor Cachat** **: I would look up their names but honestly I'm too lazy and I feel like my weird side notes just add humor.**

 **Frosta Queen of Castle Chill** **: Maybe, I heard something about the ending of Ant man and the Wasp though I still need to watch it, but I'll think about it.**

 **marty munster** **: I would, but I'm too lazy and unfortunately this will be my only reaction fic for now.**

 **Pineapple-Bubbly Kyrie** **: You bet I'm gonna have a lot of Irondad and Spideyson.**

 **H** **: Huh, I did not know that but hey, neither do the Avengers.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Just a warning, you can skip this chapter as it gets a little… weird. I've been working on this chapter for a very long time, you'll understand why.**

* * *

 **The Quinjet flew towards the Avenger's compound.**

"You guys went back to the compound!?" Rhodey yelped. "You'll get arrested!"

Steve winced slightly, and Wanda shuddered, thinking back to the Raft.

 **Inside, Rhodey was talking with a hologram of Ross.**

Everyone tensed, even those who signed the Accords

"Ugh, him," Tony remarked, and Team Cap looked at him weirdly.

"But… you signed the Accords," Sam said.

"Doesn't mean I have to like the guy," Tony made a face.

 **"On a stolen Quinjet with four of the world's most wanted criminals," Ross said.**

 **"You know they're only criminals because you've chosen to call them that," Rhodey stated angrily, "If it weren't for those Accords, Vision would have been right here."**

"I thought you were all for those Accords," Scott said.

"I was all for them too, look at me now," Natasha shrugged.

"True," Scott said.

 **"I remember your signature on those papers, Colonel," Ross got up to face Rhodey.**

 **"That's right," Rhodey said drily," But I'm pretty sure I'm paid for that."**

"You are?" Peter asked.

"I'm in the military. I was kind of obliged to sign them. Biggest mistake of my life," Rhodey said sadly, looking at his legs.

 **"You have second thoughts?" Ross asked angrily.**

 **"Not anymore," Rhodey said. There was a beep.**

 **They turned to see the rogue avengers and Vision walking towards them.**

 **"Mr. Secretary," Steve said calmly.**

 **The hologram walked towards Steve in disbelief. "You've got some nerve. I'll give you that."**  
 **"You could use some of that right now," Natasha replied.**

"OoF," Shuri and Peter said.

"Burn," Shuri said.

 **"The world's on fire," he continued. "And you think all is forgiven?"**

"Half of the universe is at stake and he's talking about forgiveness?" Clint said with disgust. Tony fidgeted uncomfortably.

 **"I'm not looking for forgiveness, and I'm way past asking for permission," Steve said.**

Bucky snorted slightly, elbowing his best friend and asking, "Since when did you ask for permission?" Steve rolled his eyes.

 **"Earth just lost it's best defender. So we're here to fight, and if you want to stand in our way, we'll fight you too."**

Unnoticed by everyone, Tony smiled slightly at being referred to as Earth's best defender by Steve.

 **Ross glared at them for a few moments before turning to Rhodey, "Arrest them."**

Shuri snorted. "One guy without his suit and his legs in casts, try to arrest Captain America, Black Widow, Scarlet Witch, Vision, and Falcon? That's gonna go well."

"Not happening," Rhodey said.

 **Rhodey merely swiped the hologram away.**

Everyone applauded Rhodey's decision. Including Tony. Which was noticed by everyone.

"I thought you hated us or something," Scott said, completely oblivious.

"Well the apocalypse is coming, the Accords are useless now," Tony said uncomfortably, earning him a few more surprised looks.

"That wasn't the question Tony," Steve said. Tony looked away.

"Can we not talk about this and watch the movie?" Tony asked, though it sounded vaguely like he was begging.

The movie suddenly stopped.

"Oh come on!" Tony shouted.

There was an exaggerated sigh from the voice. **"I really didn't want to ruin my nice TV room, but considering you won't all apologize to each other…"**

"Mr. Stark!" Peter grabbed Tony's arm in panic.

"What's wrong, kid?" he asked, afraid that the voice might have done some sort of voodoo on Peter(as if).

"I can hear ticking."

Everyone paled.

Bucky ran over to the wall and put his ear to it to listen. He then straightened up and nodded confirmation.

 **"If you don't apologize to each other in… I don't know… one minute,"** the screen changed to show a one-minute timer, **"IMMA BLOW THIS PLACE OUT OF THE SKY!"**

"You can't do that!" Sam yelled.

 **"Yeah I can. And I don't want any measly I'm sorrys and that's it. I want emotional apologies, heart-to-hearts, the whole gig. And I don't just mean Tony and Steve, I mean all of you. Except for T'Challa, Shuri, Bucky, Scott, and Peter. And maybe Rhodey since he sort of apologized on screen. You guys are cool. Let's go. Starting now."** The timer started.

"Vision, can you phase through the wall?" Steve asked.

Vision made his way over to the wall and walked right into it. And by that I don't mean through it.

Wanda ran over to Vision to help him up and to blast the wall. Nothing they did made a mark. Peter even picked up a couch and threw it at the wall. Multiple times.

"We're all gonna die," Peter said.

"LET US GO!" Natasha yelled at the ceiling. No answer.

 **45 seconds**

"What do we do Captain?" Vision asked Steve. Steve was actually unsure, there was no one to fight and nothing to throw. So he went with the easiest way to get them out of this mess. He took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry for attacking you and leaving you in the Hydra base," Steve said in a rush.

Time seemed to pause.

"That's it?" Peter asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked defensively.

"You, all of you," Peter looked around the room fiercely, "should apologize to . And not just for the Siberia thing, I mean by leaving ."

"That's what I said."

"Peter…" Tony hissed.

"You people were his family! He loved you guys! You people were the few people he trusted. And you left him," Peter took a deep breath.

"Don't tell me I don't know what I'm talking about. You didn't see him. After Siberia he just locked himself in his lab, drinking."

"Thank god for Pepper Potts," Rhodey muttered.

"I'm not saying didn't do some bad things too, the Accords were a terrible idea, my girlfriend MJ helped me see that. And Mr. Barnes wasn't responsible for killing your parents, and you know that. He was brainwashed, it wasn't his fault.

"You guys are the Avengers! You guys were my heroes! You're supposed to be an unstoppable team of superheroes that didn't split up no matter what! I idolized you guys! I always dreamed of fighting with the Avengers, and at the airport, I thought I was finally getting that chance. But I wasn't fighting with the Avengers. I was fighting against them. I was fighting for them to split up. And they did."

"You guys are the Avengers. Figure something out. If a 16-year-old kid can tell you everyone made mistakes and you should apologize to each other, what are you all just sitting around for?"

There was a bit of a long silence.

"Is that true, Tony?" Wanda said gently. Tony's flinch confirmed it.

"Oh my god, I had no idea, Tony," Steve said, defeatedly.

"This is all my fault," Bucky said miserably.

"No, it's not. It's mine," Steve and Tony said at the same time. They looked at each other.

"I tried to kill you and left you in there to die," Steve sat next to Tony on the floor, looking rather shocked Tony blamed himself.

"I was the one that lost it and attacked Bucky in the first place," Tony argued.

"I shouldn't have kept the secret of your parent's death from you," Steve said mournfully. "I just didn't want you to be upset. This is mostly my fault."

"No, I get it. You were just trying to protect your friend," Tony looked down. "I shouldn't have reacted like I did. It was just kind of overwhelming. I wasn't thinking straight. You just wanted to preserve the last bit of your old life after Peggy… left. And it's not really your fault. Those accords were pretty dumb," Tony sighed. "We both screwed up big time didn't we?"

"Friends?" Steve grinned, offering his hand.

Tony smiled back and took his hand, shaking it. "Friends."

The Avengers applauded and whooped.

"Sorry for betraying you," Natasha looked at Tony. "I thought it would stop the Avengers from breaking apart. I thought I was doing the right thing."

Suddenly just like that everyone started apologizing. (And Shuri had miraculously regained use of her kimono beads and filmed the whole thing.)

"Sorry for blaming you for… everything," Wanda blushed, sitting next to Tony. "I was confused and scared and lost… almost everything." She looked at Vision, who was trying to apologize to Rhodey for the billionth time about his legs. ("Vision I told you a billion times it wasn't your fault.")

She tried to speak again but was cut off because, to her surprise, Tony (who you know isn't one for feelings but it was a very emotional time for him) gave her a hug. It was a little awkward but said a lot.

"It's fine," Tony whispered in her ear. "I get it." They broke apart. "I wish I did something about getting you out of the Raft immediately. You're not that traumatized about that place are you?" Tony added as a small joke. Wanda snorted and punched him lightly, slightly relieved the man started spewing dark jokes about everything again.

"And sorry for locking you in your room," Tony rubbed the back of his head. "I was trying to keep you safe. You know, because the whole Sokovia thing… and I thought you couldn't handle yourself, so… yeah," Tony said awkwardly.

"Yeah," Wanda said.

(More apologies were going on and honestly I couldn't think of anything, I was more focused on the other stuff. WANDA IS STILL A GOOD KID OK LEAVE ME ALONE.)

Immediately the timer on the TV, which was forgotten in the moment, let out a beep and stopped.

 **"Now that wasn't so hard, was it? You can thank me later."**

"Did you disable the bomb?" Bucky asked warily.

 **"Actually there was no bomb, I was just messing with you guys."**

"But I heard-" Peter said.

 **"This is my world, I can do whatever I want. Including making the walls make that noise. Bombs don't tick anymore man."**

"You bitch," Shuri snarled. "You scared us half to death."

"Ahahahahaha… that's kind of ironic… just watch the movie."*

The timer vanished and was replaced by the movie, which continued playing.

 **He smiled at Steve. "It's great to see you Cap."**

 **"You too, Rhodey," Steve walked forwards and clasped hands with him. Natasha followed suit to hug him.**

 **"Wow, you guys look like crap," Rhodey joked. "Must have been a rough couple years."**

"Yeah, no shit Sherlock," Sam said.

 **"Yeah, well the hotels weren't exactly five-stars," Sam smirked.**

 **"Uh… I think you look great," a voice from the corner of the room said. Bruce came forward, looking very awkward. "Yeah… um… I'm back."**

 **Everyone just stared at him. "Hi Bruce."**

 **"Nat," Bruce said after a while, fiddling with his hands.**

"So are you two still…?" Steve asked Natasha. Natasha shrugged, looking rather conflicted.

"I threw him off a cliff…" Natasha whispered.

 **"This is awkward," Sam whispered.**

"Yeah…" Clint sighed, also referring to the awkwardness in the room.

 **"So we got to assume we're coming back, right?" Rhodey said.**

 **"And they can clearly find us," Wanda added.**

 **"We need all hands on deck, where's Clint?" Bruce asked, looking around.**

"Good question, where's Clint?" Clint asked.

 **"After the whole Accords situation he and Scott took a deal," Natasha answered. "It was too tough on their families, they're on house arrest."**

"You guys still could have invited us!" Clint complained.

 **"Who's Scott?" Bruce asked.**

 **"Ant-man," Steve said.**

 **"There's an ant-man and a spiderman?" Bruce asked.**

"Yes! Bug Bros!" Scott said enthusiastically, holding out his fist to Peter, who enthusiastically fist-bumped him.

"Bug Bros?" Natasha raised an eyebrow.

"That is the lamest shit ever," Sam rolled his eyes.

"Do not look down on us bugs!" Scott said loudly.

"Ms. Black Widow Romanoff ma'am! Join us!" Peter grinned.

"Spiders aren't bugs," she deadpanned. Crushing their dreams.

There was an amused silence.

 **"Ok, look. Thanos has the biggest army in the universe, and he is not gonna stop until he gets…" he gulped," Vision's stone."**

 **"Well then we have to protect it," Natasha said.**

 **"No, we have to destroy it," Vision said, looking out the window. Everyone looked at him.**

"What!?" everyone exclaimed, Wanda the loudest, looking horrified. Vision looked down rubbing his stone, knowing it was true.

 **"I've been giving a good deal of thought to this entity in my head about it's… nature, and also its composition. I think if** were **exposed to a sufficiently powerful energy source, something very similar to its own signature, its molecular integrity could fail," Vision concluded, looking at Wanda.**

"English, please!" Clint said, looking frustrated and dreading what it meant.

Natasha scooted over and whispered it into his ear, not wanting Wanda to hear. Clint paled.

 **"And you with it," Wanda said. "We're not having this conversation."**

 **"But it's the only way to be certain that Thanos can't get it," Vision pleaded.**

 **"But it's too high a price," Wanda refused.**

 **Vision placed his hands on either side of her head. "Only you have the power to pay it."**

"Forget it," Wanda glared at Vision. "I'm not doing it."

 **Wanda walked away from him.**

 **"Thanos threatens half the universe, one life cannot stand in the way of defeating him."**

 **"But it should," Steve finally spoke. "We don't trade lives."**

 **"But Captain, seventy years ago you yourself laid down your own life to save how many millions of people, tell me how is this any different."**

Bucky muttered something that sounded a lot like "hypocrite."

 **"Because you might have a choice," Bruce spoke up. "Your mind is made up of a complex combination of overlays, Jarvis, Ultron, Tony, me, the stone. All of them mixed together, all of them learning from each other."**

 **"Your saying Vision isn't just the stone," Wanda said.**

 **"I'm saying that, if we take off the stone, there's still a whole lot of Vision left, perhaps the best parts."**

"That… actually could work!" Tony said slowly.

"So Vision doesn't have to…" Wanda trailed off, not wanting to say it.

"Nope," Shuri said, closely studying Vision's stone.

 **"Can we do that?" Natasha asked, eyes wide.**

 **"Not me, not here," Bruce shook his head.**

 **"Well you better find someone, and somewhere fast, Ross isn't just gonna let you guys have your old stuff back," Rhodey said.**

 **Steve looked down, thinking. Then he looked up as African drums began to play in the background. "I know someone."**

"ME!" Shuri yelled, making everyone else wince.

 **The screen changed to show Wakanda, then to T'Challa and his guards walking up a hill. T'Challa was speaking to Okoye.**

 **Someone set down a case and opened it. Bucky walked up to it, a metal stump where his left arm should be and looking like he hasn't showered in a month.**

Everyone except for Steve immediately burst into laughter. Steve was trying to smother his giggles and Bucky looked offended.

"What?" Bucky asked.

"You look like Jesus," Peter wheezed.

 **The camera angled to show a new vibranium arm inside the case.**

 **"Where's the fight?" Bucky swallowed.**

 **"On its way," T'Challa said.**

"I'm sorry," T'Challa told Bucky.

* * *

 **Thor this was bad XD**

 **So… I don't know what happened there. It started out as a cute apology scene, then it got really… weird. I think I'm insane. I hated Civil War and I kinda hate the Russo brothers for the fight. But since only Rhodey and Team Cap apologized to each other, I decided to force them to apologize. BWAH HA HA HA HA… (evil laugh)**

 **I try to paint everyone in a good light in this fic okay. Except for Thanos obviously. He can go fuck himself.**

 **Also, you may wonder why I didn't make T'Challa apologize. He learned his lesson, he's good.**

 **Uhhhhhhhhhhhh and you may think that this is kinda Team Ironman but I just felt like Tony would rather die than let his walls down so I had Peter, who only knows Tony's point of view, would be a good icebreaker. It was the only thing that worked. DON'T GET ME WRONG I LOVE TEAM CAP!**

 **AND STOP HATING ON TONY AND WANDA THEY BOTH LOST EVERYTHING AFTER CIVIL WAR AND WERE TORTURED LEAVE MY BABIES ALONE! Honestly, I think they'd get each other better than the other Avengers if they just made up.**

 **Apologizes not mentioned include:**

 **-Tony apologizing about the Raft**

 **-Pretty much everyone to everyone for dropping buildings or cars on each other.**

 **-Yeah that's it.**

 **-We're good.**

 **AND I DON'T WANT ANY REVIEWS SAYING YOU HATE THIS GUY OR YOU THINK IM WRONG WE BOTH DON'T GOT TIME FOR THAT**

 ***Because half of them died? Get it? Ha ha ha… *Cries***


	8. Chapter 8

**I got rick-rolled by Disney. I have never felt so trolled in my life.**

 **Also this chapter is mostly crack.**

…

 **Stephen was being suspended in midair, a thousand spikes that looked like it could be glass pointed at him, only an inch away from contact.**

Everyone winced. Especially Nat. All she could think about was all those innocent people she killed when she was still an assassin. More specifically, all the people she skewered to death.

"Is he going to get skewered to death?" Sam asked.

Clint hit him over the head with a pillow when Natasha tensed enough for the spy to notice. Sam looked rather confused.

 **Stephen raised his head slightly, looking around.**

 **"In all my time I've served Thanos," Maw said, coming into the light, "I have never failed him. If I were to reach my rondevu on Titan with the Time stone still attached to your irritating person, there would be judgment.**

"He says serve, like he's a servant and not Thanos' kidnapped kid. Out of all his children I felt like he would be the favorite," Shuri thought out-loud.

"What do you expect from a homicidal maniac that likes kidnapping children from planets?" Wanda asked.

 **At that, the spikes began moving closer to Stephen, one piercing his cheek. He panted heavily, trying not to scream.**

"He's being tortured," Vision stated the obvious.

 **"Give me the stone," Maw whispered.**

 **Meanwhile, Tony was sneaking around, peering down at them. The cloak flew over to him and tapped him on the shoulder, causing Tony to whip around and almost shoot it.**

"NOT THE CAPE!" Shuri yelled.

"It's a cloak, sister," T'Challa said, who had mostly remained silent until now.

 **"Wow, you are a seriously loyal piece of outerwear, aren't you?" Tony said.**

 **"Yeah… speaking of loyalty…" Peter backflipped down and retracted the mask.**

"Oh this is gonna be good," Clint snickered.

"Why can't you just do what I say?!" Tony yelled. "I tell you not to engage. You go do hand-to-hand combat with Cap and his metal armed assassin buddy and the bird guy. I tell you to leave the weapon dealers, you go crash a plane into Coney Island. I tell you to go back home, and you stowaway into an alien spaceship! What, do I need to tell you to do the opposite so you stay safe?!"

"I can sympathize," Bucky grumbled. "Steve doesn't listen either. Don't go to the war I said. It's dangerous I said. And what does he do? _He goes to the fucking war._ And on top of that, he takes some drugs and becomes Captain fucking America!"

"You're exaggerating Buck," Steve said.

"Am I?"

"Wait. Did you two just agree with each other?" Rhodey asked.

The said two looked at each other. "This never happened."

"Agreed."

(Those two would have been best friends if they weren't trying to kill each other. But they're not killing each other now so…)

 **"What the f-"**

 **"I know what you're gonna say," Peter said hurriedly.**

 **"You should not be here," Tony said furiously.**

"I never thought I'd see the day when Tony Stark becomes a dad," Sam said.

"I'm not his dad!" Tony sputtered.

"He's not my dad!" Peter exclaimed at the same time.

"Keep telling yourself that," Rhodey chimed in.

 **"I was going to go home-"**

 **"I don't want to hear it."**

 **"-but it was such a long way down-"**

 **"And now I gotta hear it!" Tony grumbled as Peter continued to ramble.**

"Such a dad."

"Shut up Barton."

 **"-And this suit is… ridiculously intuitive by the way, so if anything it's kinda your fault that's I'm here."**

 **Tony and the cloak immediately looked at Peter.**

Tony glowered at Peter, who shrank back and scooted away from the angry Irondad.

"It was at this moment, he knew, he fucked up," Shuri cackled.

"Even the Cloak knows you said something bad," Vision said in amusement.

 **"What did you just say?" Tony took a step toward Peter.**

 **"I-I take that back," Peter sputtered. "And now I'm in space!"**

 **"Yeah, right where I didn't want you to be," Tony said angrily. "This isn't Coney island or a field trip this is a long way ticket! You hear me?!"**

"But I can help!" Peter argued.

"But I don't want you to be there! What if we never find a way back? What if you get yourself killed! I don't need that on my conscience!" Tony yelled.

"Thanos plans to wipe out half of the universe! You're gonna need all the help you can get!" Peter pleaded.

 **They started arguing about Peter thinking it through and Peter cut across saying "You can't be a Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man if there is no neighborhood!"**

 **Tony stared at him for a few seconds.**

"That doesn't make any sense," Wanda said.

"I don't know, it kinda does," Scott thought it over.

 **"Ok," Peter admitted, "that didn't really make sense but you know what I'm trying to say!"**

 **After a bit, Tony muttered grudgingly, "Come on we got a situation."**

"Just like that you accept this and have him help?" Steve asked.

"He's not going anywhere, might as well make himself useful," Tony grumbled.

Peter smiled, ignoring the anger and worry in Tony's voice and focussing on that he can help.

 **"The wizard's in trouble, down there, what's your plan," Tony led him to where he was spying on Maw and Stephen.**

 **Peter crouched, thinking, then stood up. "Ok, you ever see this really old movie Aliens?"**

"I actually seen that movie!" Steve exclaimed excitedly.

"Ok, that movie is kinda old," Sam said.

"Those aliens always freaked me out as a child," Shuri said.

"Which part are you referencing?" Vision asked.

 **Stephen was screaming now, multiple spikes impaling his face.**

There was a lot of swearing. Some not even in English.

 **"Painful, aren't they?" Maw laughed cruelly. "They were originally designed for microsurgery.**

"Ironic," Vision muttered. "Because he used to be a surgeon-"

"We get it, Vis."

" **And any one of them-" he was cut off by a bang behind him, and he slowly turned around. Tony was standing there with both repulsors aimed at Maw.**

" **-could end your friend's life in an instant," Maw finished.**

"He's not my friend," Tony grumped.

" **I gotta tell you he's not really my friend," Tony said. "Saving his life is a more professional courtesy."**

"Damn straight."

 **Maw lifted some junk, ready to throw them at Tony. "You save nothing. Your powers are inconsequential compared to mine."**

" **Yeah, but the kid's seen more movies," he quipped.**

 **(Executes plan and if you've never seen the movie and you don't know what the plan was, shame on you)**

"Ah. This part," Vision nodded.

 **After the thing Peter caught onto broke, four legs unfolded from Peter's suit, catching both Peter and Stephen just in time.**

"WOAH!" Peter gaped at the spider legs. "What did you not put in the suit?" he asked Tony.

"A toaster?" Tony shrugged, looking rather smug.

"Why couldn't you put some of that stuff in my suit?" Rhodey complained.

"Details, details," Tony waved his hand dismissively. (And in case y'all take this seriously they were playing around.)

"It would actually be cool if you put a toaster into a suit. Like suddenly in the middle of a battle you get hungry and toast pops out of your suit," Scott said with a grin.

"Nope."

" **YES!" Peter crowed.**

 **He used the legs to pull them out of space and Tony fixed the hole. Outside, Maw was frosted over, his grotesque features arranged in a snarl.**

"That worked!?" Clint exclaimed, jaw dropped.

"That worked!" Peter exclaimed, more excited, pumping his fists in the air. "I'm a genius!"

"How?!" Sam asked.

"Who cares? Voldy is dead now! Ha!" Scott applauded and high fived the spider-kid.

"Oh," Peter lowered his hands. "It's just started to dawn on me that I killed someone. _Oh shit I killed someone._ "

"It's fine, kid. You saw this guy standing by and preaching while half of planets are killed like murder is a blessing. He had it coming," Bucky said gently.

"Yeah, but he could have been kidnapped and tortured by Thanos too. And besides, no life is worthless."

"Wow. You are sickeningly pure," Natasha said bluntly.

"That was an amazing plan though," Tony smiled proudly at Peter. "Nice job kid."

Peter smiled back.

"The Amazing Spider-man, saving the day with 'old' movie references since the airport battle," Shuri said casually. (She hacked into the airport cameras.)

"I wouldn't call tying up my legs and knocking me over 'saving the day'," Scott muttered.

"Oh. Yeah, sorry about that," Peter said awkwardly.

"Apology accepted."

" **Hey, we haven't officially met." Peter held out his hand to the Cloak, who looked down at it and drifted away. "Cool."**

"Did you just introduce yourself to a piece of clothing?" Sam asked.

"He has manners Sam," Steve chided.

 **The Iron Man suit retracted back into the arc reactor. Stephen stood up muttering "We've got to turn the ship around."**

" **Now he wants to run," Tony said sarcastically.**

" **I'm trying to protect the Time Stone," Stephen snapped.**

" **And I want to thank you now so go ahead, I'm listening," Tony said, walking up to the controls.**

"Yeah, no one ever thanks me for anything!" Tony complained.

"What do we have to thank you for?" Sam asked.

"Building all your stuff, dumbass!" he glared at him.

" **For what?" Stephen sneered. "Nearly blasting me to space?"**

"That ungrateful-" Tony stopped himself just in time, which was good, because whatever was going to come out of that mouth would have made Bucky tut, and he swears like a sailor.

" **Who just saved your magical ass? Me," Tony yelled.**

" **I seriously don't know how you fit your head into that helmet-"**

"He has a point," Clint smirked.

" **Admit it! You should have ducked out when I told you to. And due to that fact we're now in a flying donut, billions of miles from Earth with no backup!"**

" **I'm backup!" Peter said quickly.**

"No you're not."

" **No. You're a stowaway. The adults are talking," Tony pointed at himself and Stephen.**

"What adults?" Natasha smirked. "All I see are children."

"I take offense to that," Tony glared at her.

"Exactly," Natasha smirked.

" **I'm sorry I'm confused as to the relationship here. What is he, your ward?" Strange asks, pointing at Peter.**

"Yes," everyone but Peter and Tony said.

"He's not!" Tony and Peter said at the same time.

"Bullshit. I've never seen anyone act more fatherly, and I'm a father," Clint jerked a thumb at himself.

" **No," Peter said quickly. He enthusiastically held out his hand. "I'm Peter, by the way."**

"You were gonna give this random guy your secret identity?" Tony asked.

Peter shrugged. "He's a wizard! What if he can do legilimency?"

"He's not Harry Potter, kid," Sam said.

"Harry is terrible at occlumency anyways," Wanda shrugged.

"And occlumency isn't legilimency, it's supposed to block legilimency," Shuri added.

"Can you three stop geeking out about Harry Potter and watch the movie," T'Challa asked.

" **Doctor Strange," Stephen said.**

" **Oh, you're using made-up names," Peter said awkwardly. "Um... I'm Spider-Man, then."**

"That is his real name," Shuri pointed out.

"Well I know that now don't I?" Peter snapped.

 **"This ship is self-directing its course. The thing's on autopilot," Tony said.**

 **"Can we control it?" Strange asked, leaving Peter looking slightly hurt. "Fly us home?"**

 **Tony didn't answer.**

"Tony."

"Yes, Rhodey?"

"Whatever you're thinking. Don't."

"I don't even know what I'm thinking."

 **"Stark."**

 **"Yeah?"**

 **"Can you get us home?"**

 **"Yeah, I heard you," Tony said. "But I'm not so sure we should."**

"What?! Why?!" Steve asked.

Tony merely shrugged. He had an idea of what his future self was thinking but he wasn't sure.

 **"Under no circumstances can we bring the Time Stone to Thanos," Strange said sharply, guessing what he was thinking. "I don't think you quite understand-"**

 **"No! It's you who doesn't understand," Tony stood face to face with Strange. "Thanos has been inside my head for six years since he sent an army to New York and now he's back!"**

"He's been what?!" everyone yelled at him.

"Mr. Stark, is this why you have nightmares?" Peter asked, puppy eyes on full power.

Tony struggled with himself before saying quietly, "Before the whole Civil War fiasco, that was part of the reason."

All the Avengers that knew him personally, that is excluding the Wakandans and Scott, felt terrible. Everyone thought he was a snarky, sassy, egotistical, rich guy that didn't do feelings, heck, some thought he didn't even have feelings besides scorn and occasionally caring, hardly human. They most definitely did not think he could have weakness or fear.

Wanda felt especially guilty. She had hated him for making the weapons that killed her parents. It got a bit better after she joined the Avengers and got to know him better, but she still had a bit of resent for him.

The original Avengers knew Tony hardly slept, but they brushed it off as a habit. How many times has he stayed awake after waking up from a Thanos induced nightmare?

"I'm sorry," Steve muttered.

 **"And I don't know what to do. So I'm not so sure if it's a better plan to fight him on our turf or his, but you saw what they did, what they can do," Tony continued. "If we fight on his turf he's not expecting it. So I say we take the fight to him. Got it?"**

 **"Alright Stark," Strange finally agrees. "We go to him."**

"Finally, he agrees with me," Tony sighed.

"I hear a 'but' in there," Shuri said.

 **"But you have to understand," Strange continued, "if it comes down to saving you, or the kid, or the Time Stone, I will not hesitate to let either of you die."**

"He's not human," Natasha said suddenly.

"Why?" T'Challa asked.

"You can't not meet the kid and decide to die for him. He's too precious," she answered.

"Wow. The Black Widow went soft. It took a week to get her to decide to die for my kids after she met them," Clint said.

"Can you just… not?" Peter buried his red face into his hands.

 **"I can't. Because the universe depends on it."**

 **"Nice," Tony patted Strange on the arm. "Good moral compass."**

 **"Alright kid." He walked towards where Peter was standing silently and 'knighted' him with his arm. "You're an Avenger now."**

"You made a twelve-year-old an Avenger and not me?" Scott complained.

"Hey!" Peter said, offended. "I'm almost seventeen! And I thought we had an understanding! (Since they are both bugs and had no idea what was going on in Civil War)"

Inside Peter was freaking out: … _oh my god I'm an Avenger wait til I tell Ned he's gonna freak out I feel like I'm gonna faint…_ and so on.

 **Peter stood there with a look of shock before changing into a self satisfied little smirk. Dramatic music played in the background.**

…

 **Not sure if this chapter was very good...**

 **Oh boy, replying to two chapters worth of reviews. I'm so tired.**

 **Liffie: Either that or Valkyrie and a actually-not-dead-Loki saves him, that would be even better actually.**

 **Guest (the one that gave me a truckload of vines): Thank you for all the vines! I'm not quite sure how to put them in and I'm kind of afraid I didn't use some of them right. And yes, that would have been way too many characters.**

 **Bluecookiedough: They are my brotp.**

 **Guest (the one who gave me some constructional criticism): Yeah ok, I can see your point. Vines and memes aren't exactly my area of expertise and I will change the cuddling to just a hug. I'll keep that in mind.**

 **Harbinger Of Kaos: I'm not exactly the expert when it comes to vines as well so don't worry about it. All you need to know is anything that Shuri or Peter say that no one understands is a vine. Most likely. And thank you for the name but I'm so tired I can't change it right now.**

 **Black' Victor Cachat: If I ever get my act together on the previous scene I will post it, or I could just give you the only good parts because the apology scene I talked about may or may not involve a bomb.**

 **Jamesaubrey41: Unfortunately, unless I get enough will to do another reaction fic, this will be my only reaction fanfiction for a while.**

 **Zeldeza: A guest said the same thing, look at that reply.**

 **1brooklynsky: It's the part when the Rogues went back to the Compound and made up with Rhodey. Wanda and Vision had a small argument as well.**

 **Mala: I don't ship Bucky/Natasha, so I won't be having that ship in here. Hope you don't hate me too much for that. And even if I did, I've never been good at writing romance anyways so it would have been really bad if I did.**

 **Cat: I love Peter/MJ, so I'll try! And yes, Clint's daughter probably forces him to watch Frozen every weekend.**

 **Kal824: Still haven't watched Spider verse. I have a sad life.**

 **Shian1998: I don't really think Thor will die, but Steve is probably gonna go. Hopefully if he does he saves Tony's life in the process or something heroic like that. And if they kill Tony, I'm murdering some Russo brothers.**


	9. Chapter 9

**You got Tony Stark feels from the last chapter. Get ready for some Natasha feels.**

 **I just watched an amazing video on Youtube. If you like both Spiderman into the Spiderverse and Spiderman Homecoming:** watch?v=NPCK5Lb2m5Y

…

 **The screen changed to show a similar donut-shaped spaceship flying away from Thano's gargantuan ship.**

"That's not the ship we were on right?" Peter asked. "'Cause that is way too close to Thano's big, creepy, supervillain ship."

"I don't think so. You would have been going towards that ship if that was ours since you are going towards Thanos," Steve said.

 **Inside Gamora was sitting in a large room that looked more like a cave than the inside of a ship. She suddenly stands, and Thanos walks in with a small bowl.**

The Avengers booed him and Shuri threw a handful of popcorn at him.

" **I thought you might be hungry," he said, holding it out to her.**

"Do you think that's poison?" Peter eyed the cup suspiciously.

"Wouldn't put it past him," Scott said.

"Most poisons work too fast for Gamora to give up the information. (I have no idea if this is true)," Natasha explained. "And she would gladly die before she gave him any information. It would be more efficient with torture. Personally, I'm surprised he doesn't have her in a cell."

 **Gamora stared at it for a few moments, then grabbed the cup and threw it at a stone throne behind her.**

"GO GOMORA!" Scott yelled.

"Gamora," Rhodey corrected.

"Whatever."

" **Always hated that chair," she spat.**

"It is a pretty ugly chair," Tony quipped.

" **So I've been told," he responded, unfazed. "Even so, I'd hoped you'd sit in it one day."**

" **I hated this room. This ship. I hated my life," Gamora started to breathe heavily.**

" **You told me that too. Every day. For almost 20 years," Thanos said, sitting down.**

"Holy shit, she was living with that big grape for twenty years?" Sam furrowed his brow.

" **I was a child when you took me," Gamora said.**

" **I saved you."**

" **No. We were happy on my home planet," she turned to look at him.**

" **Going to bed hungry... scrounging for scraps," he said. "Your planet was on the brink of collapse. I'm the one who stopped that. Do you know what's happened since then? The children born... have known nothing but full bellies and clear skies. It's a paradise."**

"How the hell can a traumatized planet with half of the population dead be a paradise?" Tony yelled.

" **Because you murdered half the planet," she whispered.**

" **A small price to pay for salvation," he responded.**

"Oh my god," Bucky pinched the bridge of his nose while everyone else booed Thanos.

"Can I have this?" Clint went over to grab Shuri's popcorn bowl and threw the entire contents at the screen. "Thanks." He handed it back to Shuri and returned to his seat.

" **You're insane."**

"PREACH!"

" **Little one it's a simple calculus. This universe is finite, it's resources finite. If life is left unchecked, life will cease to exist. It needs correction-"**

"Ok, so he has a point, still murder," Shuri said.

" **You don't know that!" Gamora screamed.**

" **I'm the only one who knows that. At least, I'm the only one with the will to act on it."**

" **For a time," Thanos stood up, "You had that same will, as you fought by my side… daughter."**

" **I'm not your daughter," Gamora whispered.**

"I stan a queen!" Shuri yelled at the screen.

" **Everything I hate about myself you taught me."**

Natasha had a pang of sympathy for Gamora. She too, was taken as a young age and brainwashed, made into a killing machine. A monster. Gamora obviously had the same feelings.

" **And in doing so, I made you the fiercest woman in the galaxy," Thanos towered over her.**

Clint looked at Natasha, trying to see her reaction. Natasha's face was blank, which he knew she did when she wanted to hide any sign of weakness. A habit from the Red Room. She remembered the trainers in the Red Room. How they used to say almost the same thing. That those exercises only made them stronger. Or something like that. She had spent most of her life trying to erase those memories.

" **That's why I trusted you to find the soul stone," he continued.**

" **I'm sorry I disappointed you," she glared at him.**

" **I am disappointed," Thanos said. "But not because you didn't find it."**

"I knew it," Clint muttered. "She knows where it is."

"Would it be a good thing or a bad thing if they find it?" Wanda asked.

"Why would that be a good thing?" Tony asked.

"Because then it means we know where it is, and can get it before Thanos does," Wanda said.

"No, I believe it should be hidden," Vision said. "Whatever is guarding the Soul Stone must have better defenses than anything we can do, so I believe we should not know where it is."

" **But because you did. And you lied," Thanos continued menacingly.**

 **A door behind them slid open, and Gamora proceeded to walk through it in front of Thanos. Metal bars separated, like teeth, to reveal another room where a blue cyborg woman hung in midair, panting heavily. The camera angled to reveal the metal parts were being taken apart and stretched.**

"Holy shit," Tony gaped at her. "What is it?"

"She," Natasha corrected.

"She," Tony agreed.

"Perhaps she is an android?" Vision asked, perking up at the thought of other beings like him, even if they were in outer space.

"I think she's a cyborg?" Shuri suggested.

"Like that guy from the Justice League?" Peter asked, and everyone groaned.

"I hated that movie," Clint muttered. (I have nothing against DC, just in case.)

" **Nebula," Gamora whispered, reaching out to touch her sister.**

" **Don't do this," Gamora begged.**

" **Some time ago," Thanos explained, "your sister snuck aboard this ship to kill me."**

"And she failed," Vision finished.

"Goddammit," Natasha muttered.

" **Please don't do this," Gamora started sounding close to panic.**

" **...and very nearly succeeded," Thanos ignored her. "So I brought her here. To talk."**

"To talk," Clint said dryly, "Right."

 **He raised the gauntlet and activated the Power and Space stones, pulling the metal parts of Nebula's body. Nebula screamed.**

"How can she even feel that, she's a robot," Scott said.

Everyone else turned to look at him.

"What?" Scott said defensively.

Vision looked down at his lap. Wanda threw a pillow at him.

" **Stop. Stop it," Gamora walked over to Thanos and grabbed the gauntlet, pulling it down to stop the torture. "I swear to you on my life. I never found the Soul Stone."**

"She's a really bad liar," Clint shook his head.

 **Thanos pulled his hand away, nodding slightly to a guard standing nearby. The guard pressed something and a stuttering hologram projected from Nebula's headpiece.**

" _ **Accessing memory files."**_

"Of course there's evidence," Bucky murmured.

" _ **You know what he's about to do. He's finally ready, and he's going for the stones. All of them," Nebula's voice said.**_

" _ **He can never get them all," Gamora said.**_

" _ **He will!"**_

" _ **He can't, Nebula. Because I found the map to the Soul Stone... and I burned it to ash. I burned it."**_

"We are so dead," Sam deadpanned.

 **The video paused, and Gamora looked down, defeated.**

" **You're strong," Thanos said, walking behind her. "Me. You're generous. Me."**

"How is he generous?" Tony growled.

" **But I never taught you to lie. That's why you're so bad at it," he spat and raised the gauntlet.**

"And I thought my dad was bad," Tony thought about all the times Howard told him what a disappointment he was. Steve looked at him questioningly.

" **Where… is… the Soul Stone?" he asked.**

 **When she gave no response, he formed a fist and continued to torture Nebula.**

 **Gamora struggled with herself, not looking a Nebula, who's screams were louder and more terrible than before. Her body was being pulled even further. Gamora looked as though she was going to cry.**

Everyone winced. A few looked away.

"She's not going to be strong enough," Natasha said. "But I have to give it to him, he knows his stuff."

"Don't encourage him, Tasha," Clint told her.

" **Vormir!" she relented.**

The Avengers looked at the screen sadly.

"Just like Loki," Peter whispered.

 **Thanos stopped.**

"Thank the ancestors," T'Challa breathed.

 **Gamora walked towards her sister and caressed her cheek. "The stone is on Vormir," she said quietly.**

" **Show me."**

"Please don't."

 **The screen changed.**

…

 **Imma also be skipping the next scene, where Thor and Rocket talk and arrive to Nilvadier or whatever, because while it does give me the feels, it just doesn't supply a lot of information about Thanos that the Avengers really need and it's a rather short scene anyways. It was hard enough coming up with reactions to this scene.**

 **Alsheon: I think so, but while I was rewatching that scene, I counted six legs. The movie must have changed it or something.**

 **GreekGoddessHestia: Oops. Well in my defense that was what it looked like. But I did fix that thank you for telling me.**

 **Shiranai Atsune: Not quite sure what you mean by what was Tony thinking, I'll get back to you on that.**

 **Black' Victor Cachat: I'm relatively new to writing fanfiction so I have no idea what you just said, but it's ok, I have Grammarly. The only reason there are grammar/spelling mistakes is because I'm either in a rush to get my chapter posted or too lazy.**

 **14brendale: I really really want to see Spiderverse! And to the suggestion, I still don't know if I'll be doing another reaction fic in a while.**

 **Void of Anguish: Your username says otherwise XD.**

 **Redtornado1234: I've haven't had time to watch it yet, but thank you for the recommendation!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ahh… Chapter 10. A long author's note awaits.**

 **So I would say I've been very busy, but that would be lying. In reality, I've been browsing Pinterest (that site is addictive) and reading more fanfiction. BTW since I've been slacking off I've made the movie descriptions very vague so I could focus on the reactions.**

 **First of all, shout out to** **Black' Victor Cachat** **for being super supportive and reviewing since the very beginning as well as helping me with some pointers.**

 **Second, HAVE YOU SEEN THE NEW SPIDERMAN FAR FROM HOME TRAILER?! I'm WAYYYYYYY too hyped for this! SPIDEYCHELLE IS CANON GUYS! AT LEAST I THINK SO! I'm even more excited for this movie than Endgame. It's got Nick Fury, Mysterio, Spideychelle, and Peter's face when May and Happy started flirting is just priceless. And May is so supportive! It's a relief that they're not going with that 'You shouldn't be Spiderman you'll get hurt" thing. Seriously, this is unreal to me. I've had to watch that trailer a billion times and it still hasn't sunk in. I'M SO EXCITED! The only problem is they showed no footage of Tony so I'm even more worried now. But now begs the question: Which Marvel movie should I go see in theaters and wait for all the others to come out in DVD? Captain Marvel, Endgame, or Far From Home? I can't go to all three guys. MARVEL WHY MUST YOU DO THIS TO ME?!**

 **Ahem. Sorry for that. Anyways, since you guys have been begging me to do that Thor scene, I'll do it. But that's next chapter even though technically it comes before this. But honestly this was one of my favorite scene and I just had to do this first.**

 _ **And finally! I'm only going to say this once! THIS WILL BE MY ONLY REACTION FIC.**_ **Why I hear you ask? I've had an idea for a Spiderverse and Spiderman Homecoming crossover and I really want to start writing it. After I watch the movie of course.**

 **But seriously the new trailer looks awesome. All aboard the hype train! Choo choo!**

…

 **Nebula breaks out.**

"Wait, how did she manage to kill that guy if she supposedly can't move?" Peter asked.

"They never said she couldn't move," T'Challa said.

"Wait… but… that's… what?" Peter sputtered, confused. "If she could move, why didn't she escape sooner?"

"Logic," Shuri made jazz hands.

 **Nebula tells the Guardians to meet her on Titan.**

"Hey, that's where we're are going!" Peter said excitedly. "Does mean we're gonna meet aliens?"

"I hope not," Tony shook his head.

 **Peter, Strange, and Tony are flying to Titan in the weird donut ship.**

" **Hey, what's going on?" Peter asked.**

" **I think we're here," Stephen said.**

" **I don't think this rig has a self-park function," Tony said, sounding slightly panicked.**

"Do alien spaceships even have self-park functions?" Sam asked.

"I don't know but I really want to get my hands on some alien tech," Shuri eyed the ship.

"Please don't," Peter shuddered, thinking of Toomes.

 **Tony gave Peter some instructions on how to steer.**

 **The spaceship heads towards some weird space building.**

"Space has some strange architecture," T'Challa shook his head.

"You guys are gonna crash into that thing!" Steve exclaimed.

 **The ship crashes into the building and part of the ship breaks.**

"THE SHIP BROKE!" Vision exclaimed as the others gasped.

"We should have turned faster…" Peter groaned.

"Now how are you three going to get back home?!" Steve worried.

 **Stephen makes a large shield and they crash land on Titan.**

" **Let me just say, if aliens wind up implanting eggs inside my chest or something... and I eat one of you, I'm sorry," Peter said, hanging upside down on a strand of web.**

"You know that's just a movie, right?" Sam asked.

Peter gasped. "How dare you, sir! They're not just movies! That's like saying Hogwarts isn't real!"

"But it isn-" Natasha slapped a hand over Clint's mouth, glaring at him to shut up.

"And besides," Peter continued. "My movie reference plans have worked before right?"

" **I do not want another single pop culture reference out of you for the rest of the trip. You understand?" Tony said.**

"Tony-" Rhodey began.

"His references are different. I never understand all that Gen Z stuff that comes out of his mouth," Tony threw his hands in the air.

"Now you know how I feel," Steve smirked.

Peter and Shuri leaned towards each other, whispering and planning about giving everyone a crash course on vines, memes, and movie references in the near future.

" **I'm trying to say that something is coming," Peter jerked a thumb behind him.**

 **The guardians arrive.**

"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST SAY SOMETHING WAS COMING?!" Tony yelled at Peter, who ducked.

"Oh no it's these a-holes," Bucky groaned.

"THEY'RE NOT THANOS MAX!" Scott yelled.

"Drax," T'Challa corrected.

"Is everyone just going to correct what I say?!" Scott threw his hands up in frustration.

"Are you going to keep pronouncing the Guardian's names wrong?" Sam asked with a smirk.

Scott made an offended noise as everyone else laughed at him.

 **Drax attacks them.**

"This is a terrible misunderstanding," Peter said.

 **The Cloak wraps around Drax's head.**

"I think I love the Cloak even more now," Shuri grinned. (She kinda has a grudge on Drax for interrupting that kiss.)

 **Quill and Tony briefly engage before Quill attaches something to the Ironman suit that magnetizes him to the wall.**

"I would be mad, but I really want to see how that works," Tony stared at it, fascinated. He may have stuff similar to that, but alien tech might be different.

"Same," Shuri agreed.

"You guys are nerds," Clint jabbed.

"Why thank you," Shuri said.

 **Peter looks up and sees Mantis with her antennas glowing.**

"That's scary," Rhodey recoiled.

" **Whoa, whoa, whoa! Please don't put your eggs in me!" Peter screamed, webbing Mantis.**

"Oh please, she looks nothing like that alien!" Scott said.

"Still scary," Peter held his hands up in defense.

 **Quill kicks him away and ropes him up.**

"Oh come on!" Peter yelled.

" **Die, blanket of death!" Drax shouted.**

"Never thought I'd see someone wrestle a piece of clothing," Shuri blinked.

"I've seen weirder shit," Steve shrugged.

"LANGUAGE!"

"GODAMMIT THAT WAS ONE TIME!"

 **Tony puts his foot on Drax's chest while Quill grabs Peter and puts him in a headlock.**

"If he harms a hair on his head…" Wanda muttered furiously as Tony tensed.

" **Everybody stay where you are. Chill the f out," Quill shouted, taking his mask off.**

"Oh yes, chill out while two people have guns at their heads and one is tied up!" Sam said sarcastically.

" **I'm gonna ask you this one time. Where is Gamora?" Peter said, dangerously quiet.**

" **Yeah. I'll do you one better. Who's Gamora?" Tony asked.**

" **I'll do you one better! Why is Gamora?" Drax shouted.**

There were some snickers, but mostly just glares at the tattooed alien.

"I'll do him one better! How is Gamora!" Shuri giggled.

"I'll do you one better! What is Gamora!" Peter added.

"But no one asks," Scott said solemnly, "When is Gamora?"

The teens made "ohhhh…" sounds while the mature adults rolled their eyes.

" **Tell me where the girl is or I swear to you I'm gonna French fry this little freak," Quill growled, pressing the gun against Peter's head.**

"OH NO HE DOESN'T!" Tony yelled as the others made noises of protest or fear.

"If he kills Peter, I'll kill him," Natasha growled.

" **Let's do it. You shoot my guy and I'll blast him. Let's go!" Tony yelled, his arm morphing to a large gun.**

"Yes, do it," Shuri chanted.

"SHURI!" T'Challa yelled.

"What?" she shrugged. "I don't like him very much anyway."

"He's against Thanos. You must remember that we are on the same side," Vision chimed in.

" **Do it, Quill! I can take it," Drax shouted.**

" **No, he can't take it!" Mantis shouted, still webbed up.**

" **She's right. You can't," Stephen said.**

" **Oh, yeah? You don't wanna tell me where she is?" Quill yelled aggressively. "That's fine. I'll kill all three of you and I'll beat it out of Thanos myself. Starting with you!" He pushed the gun closer to Peter's head.**

"NO!" everyone yelled, Tony the loudest.

"How are you so unbothered about this?" Rhodey looked at Peter.

"Bold of you to assume I want to live," Peter said with his usual Gen Z humor.

"Should I be concerned?" Steve looked at Tony, who shrugged.

"This is what he likes to call: 'humor'," Tony scowled.

" **Wait, what, Thanos? All right, let me ask you this one time. What master do you serve?" Stephen asked.**

" **What master do I serve? What am I supposed to say, Jesus?" Quill snarked.**

The Avengers rolled their eyes.

 **Tony rolled his eyes with a sigh. "You're from Earth," he stated.**

" **I'm not from Earth, I'm from Missouri."**

Tony pinched the bridge of his nose and groaned.

"What a dumbass," Bucky shook his head. Steve grimaced, trying not to agree.

"These are the people we're supposed to save the universe with?" Natasha rolled her eyes. "Gamora is the only smart one in this group of idiots."

" **Yeah, that's on Earth, dipshit," Tony snorted.**

" **So you're not with Thanos?" Peter asked nervously.**

" **With Thanos?" Quill said in disbelief, "No… I'm here to kill Thanos. He took my girl. Wait, who are you?" Quill asked, and Peter's mask slid away.**

"Should have asked that before they attacked," Clint scowled.

"I mean, they were flying in one of Thano's ships to the planet he was going to go, so you can't really blame him," Wanda shrugged.

" **We're the Avengers, man," Peter said, and Quill let go of Peter.**

"Nuh uh," Tony interjected. "You're an honorary Avenger."

"Aww…" Peter sighed.

"Can I-" Scott said hopefully.

"Absolutely not," Sam shut that notion down quickly.

" **You're the ones Thor told us about," Mantis gasped.**

" **You know Thor?" Tony asked.**

" **Yeah. Tall guy, not that good-looking, needed saving," Quill said, and Peter made a face.**

"BULLSHIT!" Peter yelled, making Tony jump.

"Jesus, kid. You nearly gave me a heart attack," Tony massaged his chest.

"I'm sorry Mr. Stark, but have you seen the guy?!" Peter asked incredulously.

"I worked with him Peter," Tony said.

"Thor is pretty hot though," Wanda shrugged. "No offense Vision."

"None taken," Vision said pleasantly.

" **Where is he now?" Stephen asked.**

…

 **Too lazy to reply to all your reviews lol.**

 **BTW here's another similarity between Gamora and Natasha: they both were forced to fight other girls for training, although Gamora didn't kill her sister like Natasha was supposed to kill the other girls in the Red Room. Just something I wanted to put out there.**


	11. Chapter 11

**IT'S WEDNESDAY MY DUDES! (And then you guys yell in case you're confused.)**

 **Did you guys see the Endgame tv spot? Literally the only reason I watched the Superbowl. I love how Nebula and Tony barely interacted and everyone immediately just thought "Yup, Nebula is now Tony's third child".**

 **Your Thor scene. I expect a box of milk chocolates and a nice thank you card by tomorrow. And possibly a large chocolate cake if you really want to overdo it. Mostly dialogue though. They're kinda speaking their mind. (Keep in mind this was before the previous chapter.)**

 **...**

" **I am Groot," Groot called.**

"What'd he say?" Wanda asked Vision.

" **Tinkle in the cup," Rocket said.**

"Nevermind," Wanda said.

"What," Scott said blankly.

" **We're not looking. What's there to see? What's a twig? Everybody's seen a twig before," Rocket responded.**

" **I am Groot," Groot responded.**

" **Tree, pour what's in the cup out into space and go in the cup again," Thor spoke.**

"Thor makes up the best nicknames," Sam shook his heads.

"All Groot is saying is 'I am Groot". His name is Groot, Thor, how hard is it to call someone by their real name," Tony said, slightly annoyed.

"I feel like he's just trolling us," Shuri said, "and I 100% approve."

" **You speak Groot?" Rocket asked.**

"Didn't even pick up on that," Shuri said.

" **Yes, they taught it on Asgard. It was an elective," Thor responded.**

"Of course it was," Sam said.

"I wanna learn to speak Groot," Peter smiled.

"Same," Shuri agreed.

"I'll have Thor teach you or something when this whole thing is over," Tony told him.

"YOU'LL LET ME MEET THOR OH MY GOD!" Peter squeaked.

"Gayyyy," Shuri called.

"Um, I'm actually bi," Peter said awkwardly.

" **I am Groot," Groot said again.**

"Vision, translation," Steve said.

"He asked: 'Are we there yet'," Vision translated.

" **You'll know when we're close," Thor said.**

"Wait, if Thor can speak Groot," Scott was struck with a sudden thought. "Does that mean Groot's name is Tree?"

"But Groot never even told Thor his name," Vision argued.

"He says I am Groot to speak, he's just repeating his name is Groot," Sam agreed.

"Maybe he doesn't necessarily mean his name is Groot, but he is a Groot," Bucky grunted.

"Can all of you just shut up so we can watch the movie?" Shuri scowled in annoyance.

" **Nidavellir's forge harnesses the blazing power of a neutron star. It's the birthplace of my hammer. It's truly awesome," Thor looked out into space.**

"He looks so sad!" Peter said.

"The forge harnesses the blazing power of a WHAT?! How does that work?" Shuri yelled, intrigued.

 **Rocket turned around in his chair to watch Thor, then muttered to himself, "Okay, time to be captain."**

 **Rocket walked over to Thor to mess with something on the ship. "So, dead brother, huh? Yeah, that could be annoying."**

" **Well, he's been dead before," Thor said. "But, no, this time I think it really might be true."**

"'Dead before'?" Sam repeated, slightly baffled.

"I suppose he must have had faked his death since he was alive at the beginning of the movie," Natasha said.

" **And you said your sister and your dad?" Rocket asked.**

" **Both dead."**

"I'd love to know the story behind that," Tony said.

" **But still got a mom, though?"**

" **Killed by a dark elf."**

" **A best friend?"**

" **Stabbed through the heart."**

"He's lost everyone," Peter said sadly. "At least I have my Aunt May."

 _Even his people_ , Wanda thought but didn't voice the thought. The atmosphere was depressing enough.

" **You sure you're up to this particular murder mission?" Rocket asked skeptically.**

" **Absolutely. Rage and vengeance, anger, loss, regret... they're all tremendous motivators," Thor smiled, trying to mask the pain. "They really clear the mind. So I'm good to go."**

"I will die for Mr. Thor," Peter declared.

"Not if I die first, motherfucker," Shuri retorted.

"SHURI!" T'Challa elbowed his sister, making her cackle.

"Steve, she said a bad language word," Natasha call. Steve groaned and Bucky snickered.

" **Yeah, but this Thanos we're talkin' about... he's the toughest there is," Rocket**

" **Well, he's never fought me," Thor joked.**

"Yeah, he has," Scott said.

" **Yeah, he has," Rocket deadpanned.**

"That's what I said!" Scott exclaimed.

" **He's never fought me twice," he said quickly. "And I'm getting a new hammer, don't forget."**

"Seriously, what happened to his hammer?" Clint asked.

" **It better be some hammer," Rocket muttered.**

 **Thor chuckled. "You know, I'm 1,500 years old. I've killed twice as many enemies as that. And every one of them would've rather killed me, but none succeeded. I'm only alive because fate wants me alive. Thanos is just the latest in a long line of bastards, and he'll be the latest to feel my vengeance. Fate wills it so."**

Steve thought back to when he had thought Bucky was dead. After he fell Steve had fought fiercer than ever, with vengeance and loss fueling him, even after the defrosting.

" **Mmm-hmm. And what if you're wrong?"**

" **If I'm wrong, then," Thor sniffed. "What more could I lose?"**

"I've never seen this side of him before," Steve said. "He was always really confident and a bit arrogant if I'm being honest."

"I wonder what happened," Natasha said.

"It has been two years," Clint pointed out.

" **I could lose a lot. Me, personally, I could lose a lot," Rocket said.**

"Aaaaand the sadness is ruined," Clint said.

 **Rocket pulled something out of his belt, "Okay." He walked over to Thor and held something out to him. "If fate does want you to kill that crapsack, you're gonna need more than one stupid eyeball."**

"How the hell did he get an eyeball?!" Bucky shuddered, thinking back to when he lost his arm. And then Hydra cut off the rest of it. But we don't talk about that.

" **What's this?" Thor turned the eye around in his fingers.**

" **What's it look like? Some jerk lost a bet with me in Contraxia," Rocket said.**

"And he gave him an eye?" Bucky cringed.

"How does that even work?" Shuri asked. "Does he just rip the eye out or is it artificial?"

" **He gave you his eye?" Thor asked.**

" **No, he gave me 100 credits. I snuck into his room later that night and stole his eye," Rocket said casually, settling back in his seat.**

"What the fuck?" Sam said. "Space is weird."

" **Thank you, sweet rabbit," Thor said gratefully.**

"That was a very nice gesture for a… criminal," Peter said.

"He does seem like a good friend," Clint agreed.

 **Thor then proceeded to take off his eyepatch and shove his new eye in the empty socket.**

There were exclamations of disgust from the Avengers.

"That's gross," Scott cringed at the squelching sound.

" **Oh… I would've washed that. The only way that I could sneak it off Contraxia was up my… "**

"Ok, too much info…" Shuri shook her head and waved her arms wildly in front of her face, almost hitting T'Challa in the process.

"Thank you, for that visual…" Bucky groaned.

" **Hey, we're here!" Rocket said as a beeping went off, and Groot snickered.**

 **Thor hit the side of his head, and the eyeball swiveled around in all directions.**

"Looks like a fish's eyeball," Scott commented. "Wait, you don't think there are actually fish-aliens out there do you?"

"It's like Mad-Eye Moody's eyeball," Peter commented. (I'm sorry Harry Potter is all I think about.)

"Can you stop with the Harry Potter references?" Sam snapped.

"Harry Potter is a good book," Wanda defended.

" **I don't think this thing works. Everything seems dark," Thor said.**

" **It ain't the eye," Rocket said.**

 **The pod flies towards a strange ball of metal with wide rings and debris surrounding it.**

"Didn't Thor say it was a star?" Peter frowned. "It's all dark."

The Avengers looked at each other worriedly.

" **Something's wrong," Thor frowned. "The star's gone out. And the rings are frozen."**

"That's not possible, though," Tony said. "When a star goes out it collapses by its own gravity and the iron core…" he continued to talk, Peter and Shuri the only ones that kept up and nodded along with what he was saying. (I would go further but I hate science.)

Wanda already had a sinking feeling she knew what happened.

 **The words Nidavellir flash across the screen and the pod lands.**

Tony and Shuri leaned forward, eyes flashing everywhere, trying to take in the technology or mechanics(because I have no idea which one it is and I hate science) these 'dwarves' used. Peter was also rather interested, but not as much as the other two.

" **I hope these dwarves are better at forging than they are cleaning. Maybe they realized that they live in a junk pile in the middle of space," Rocket commented. The three aliens were now slowly walking around.**

"It's not much better than Tony's lab," Rhodey snickered, earning him a pillow to the head.

"I really want to get my hands on that stuff though," Shuri muttered greedily.

" **This forge hasn't gone dark in centuries," Thor said.**

" **You said Thanos had a gauntlet, right?" Rocket suddenly asked.**

" **Yes, why?" Thor asked.**

" **It look anything like that?" Rocket pointed. It was a mold of a large, very familiar glove.**

"Oh no."

" **I am Groot," Groot looked worriedly at Thor.**

(Uh… I have no idea what Groot said but let's just pretend Vision translated whatever he said.)

" **Go back to the pod," Thor said. Suddenly a giant man smacked Thor away, then kicking Rocket and Groot.**

"THOR!" the Avengers yelled, some startled at the sudden attack.

" **Eitri, wait!" Thor shouted, and the man pauses.**

"That's a dwarf?" Peter asked skeptically. "That's a fucking giant!"

" **Thor?" Eitri asked.**

 **He nodded. "What happened here?" Thor asked.**

" **You were supposed to protect us. Asgard was supposed to protect us." Eitri said accusingly.**

" **Asgard is destroyed. Eitri, the glove. What did you do?" Thor asked.**

"Yes, what did he do," Clint scowled.

" **300 dwarves lived on this ring," Eitri said. "I thought if I did what he asked, they'd be safe. I made what he wanted. A device capable of harnessing the power of the stones. Then he killed everyone anyway. All except me."**

"Everyone!? What happened to only half?" Wanda threw her hands in the air.

"He's insane Wanda, what do you expect?" Sam scowled.

"How long ago was this anyway?" Rhodey asked.

 **"Your life is yours," he continued. "But your hands are mine alone." He lifted his hands, where heavy metal hands were fastened onto his wrists.**

"THAT SON OF A BITCH CUT OFF SOMEONE'S HANDS!" Bucky roared, standing up.

"Bucky! Sit down!" Steve hissed.

"He cut off someone's hands. Just for the heck of it!" Bucky hissed, but sat down nonetheless, thinking about when Hydra sawed off his arm.

"I'll make him some new hands," Shuri offered.

"Sure," Bucky grumbled from where he slouched on the couch(lol that rhymes).

" **Eitri, this isn't about your hands," Thor said. "Every weapon you've ever designed, every axe, hammer, sword... it's all inside your head. Now, I know if feels like all hope is lost. Trust me, I know. But together, you and I, we can kill Thanos."**

"I need Thor as my therapist," Bucky said. "That was the most inspirational speech I've ever heard."

"Even more than mine?" Shuri asked with mock offense.

"Even yours," Bucky smirked.

Shuri gasped, then snapped her mouth shut. "Ok, you do have a point though," Shuri said.

…

 **Thor this was bad.**

 **Actionliker: I would have, but the Avengers don't know Gamora or Nebula you know? I kinda ruins it but I can't keep track of all these characters right now let alone the Guardians too.**

 **Vaelaa: That is so me.**

 **Darksnider05: Ok, good point.**

 **Black' Victor Cachat: Thank you for the info on betas, but at the moment I'm not too keen on working with some random stranger on the internet. My parents have raised me to be a very wary child. So I tend to not communicate with other people on the internet a lot. Oh wait-**

 **Alsheon: Ah. My bad. I edited that.**

 **Icedshadows: Is it bad I would say yes? And I don't mind your randomness. I am the living embodiment of weird.**

 **Jokul Frosti The Winter Child: Yes he is.**

 **Shian1998: Yep, just need to wait for Spiderverse to come out in dvd. So like in two months. Just sit tight, I'll let you know when I post it. It'll possibly be easier to find on ao3 though, it's annoying how has all the Spiderman stuff in one fandom thing(what do you call it?). (BTW it's gonna have Spideychelle.)**

 **Rub37: I was thinking of just writing one short chapter of how they will defeat Thanos using what they learned but like I said I want to write something else after I watch Spiderverse.**

 **Dippitylovelygirl: Literally any scene with Spiderman. Except for that last scene. We don't talk about that.**

 **Ilovecartoonsgirl: Yes thank you for pointing that out, I have edited that, so you can reread it.**

 **Edboy4926: Sometimes I do skip some parts because I can't think of reactions, but they're mostly dialogue.**

 **Guest(who requested another reaction fic): Nope, sorry, not happening.**

 **Lunas Banana: I removed it. IDK why.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I saw the Frozen 2 teaser trailer and it was nothing like I expected. It actually looks epic.**

 **...**

" **The hell happened to this planet? It's eight degrees off its axis. Gravitational pull is all over the place," Quill said.**

 **Mantis was using the lack of gravity to bounce all over the place while Peter watched.**

"That looks really fun," Scott said enthusiastically.

" **Yeah, we got one advantage," Tony said. "He's coming to us. We'll use it. All right, I have a plan. Or at least the beginnings of one. It's pretty simple. We draw him in, pin him down, get what we need. Definitely don't wanna dance with this guy. We just want the gauntlet."**

"Thanos is too strong with the gauntlet, the glove would probably be a better target. Take away the glove, Thanos is much weaker and easier to finish off,"

 **Drax yawned.**

"Why is he yawning? Did he not hear what I just said?" Tony threw his hands in the air.

" **Are you yawning? In the middle of this? While I'm breaking it down? Huh? Did you hear what I said?" Tony asked incredulously.**

" **I stopped listening after you said 'We need a plan'," Drax said.**

Natasha uttered a groan and facepalmed.

"Wow," Tony glared at the screen. "Just wow."

" **Okay, Mr. Clean is on his own page," Tony said.**

"He does look like doesn't he?" Clint said.

"Oh my god he does," Scott's jaw dropped.

"Who's ?" Bucky asked curiously.

"Ok, so just imagine Drax as a human with a white t-shirt and white hair with bushy white eyebrows doing commercials for cleaning supplies," Peter rambled.

" **See, 'not winging it' isn't really what they do," Quill said.**

" **Uh, what exactly is it that they do?" Peter asked, pointing at Mantis and Drax.**

" **Kick names, take ass," Mantis said.**

Shuri bent over to smack her head on the coffee table, T'Challa made a funny sound that was in between a snort and a groan, Sam facepalmed, Wanda gave a little twitch, Bucky pinched the bridge of his nose, Peter looked confused, Vision made a face, Natasha cringed, Clint threw more popcorn at the TV, Scott grabbed a pillow to bury his face in so he didn't have to, to quote, "hear these dumbass aliens brutally murder human sayings", Steve stared at his lap, and Tony looked exactly like on the screen: accepting the fate of the universe.

" **All right, just get over here, please. Mr. Lord, can you get your folks to circle up?" Tony asked.**

" **Star-Lord is fine," Quill shook his head.**

"Ooh, nice superhero name," Peter approved.

"Don't you mean made up name?" Sam smirked. Everyone chuckled at Peter's groan.

"You just had to bring that up didn't you," Peter glared at Sam.

 **Drax and Mantis walked over to the group as Tony started talking.** " **We got coalesce. 'Cause if all we come at him with is a plucky attitude…"**

" **Dude, don't call us plucky," Quill said. "We don't know what it means. All right, we're optimistic, yes. I like your plan. Except it sucks, so let me do the plan, and that way it might be really good."**

"Great. Another Tony Stark," Wanda grumbled.

"I can feel the ego oozing out the screen," Natasha sighed.

"He is not like me," Tony pouted. Peter tried to hide his laughter.

" **Tell him about the dance-off to save the universe," Drax said.**

"A dance off? To save the universe?" Steve laughed.

"That'd make a great movie," Shuri smirked.

" **What dance-off?" Tony asked.**

" **It's nothing," Quill shook his head.**

" **Like in Footloose, the movie?" Peter asked.**

" **Exactly like Footloose!" Quill exclaimed.**

"Finally! Someone that understands my references!" Peter looked around the room. "He's from space and he still understands!"

" **Is it still the greatest movie in history?" Quill asked hope**

"Ok, it was good but it wasn't that good," Peter said.

"Eh, it was alright," Scott shrugged. "A bit inappropriate but alright."

" **It never was," Peter said. Quill was about to speak but Tony interrupted.**

"Please, no arguing. We have no time for you and your fellow Peter's geek out session," Steve said.

"Yes Mr. Captain America," Peter said quickly. The Avengers, especially Tony and Bucky snickered at the title.

" **Don't encourage this, all right?" Tony said. "We're getting no help from Flash Gordon here."**

"Flash who?" Peter and Shuri asked.

"Is that an actor or something?" Shuri asked curiously.

"It's an old people thing," Wanda assured them.

"HEY!" pretty much everyone in their thirties or above shouted. Except for Steve and Bucky because they don't know what that is.

" **Flash Gordon?" Quill asked. "By the way, that's a compliment. Don't forget, I'm half human. So that 50% of me that's stupid," he pointed at them, "that's 100% you."**

"Yeah, we're not going to get along well with these guys. Ever," Bucky shook his head.

"I'm 50% spider," Peter muttered.

" **Your math is blowing my mind," Tony said dryly.**

" **Excuse me," Mantis called, looking at something a little ways away. "But does your friend often do that?"**

" **Strange, we all right?" Tony asked, looking.**

 **Stephen was floating in mid-air, his head swiveling around in all directions, the Time Stone on his chest glowing green with mist surrounding his wrists.**

"What's going on?" Peter asked, confused.

"Is he having a seizure or something?" Scott suggested.

Everyone looked at Wanda, who stared back at them. "What are you looking at me for?"

"I dunno, you're the magic one," Bucky shrugged. "Maybe you know something about this."

"Yes, but I don't do that kind of magic," Wanda said.

 **He suddenly gasped and dropped, panting. Tony caught and steadied him.**

" **You're back. You're all right," Tony said.**

"Huh, now that you guys aren't fighting so much anymore, you'd probably be really good friends," Clint threw some popcorn in his mouth.

"Their personalities are similar," Natasha added, grabbing Clint's bowl. "Gimme."

"I got it," Peter snapped his fingers. "Facial hair bros."

"Oh my gosh yes," Shuri's eyes sparkled.

"Hmmm," Tony mused.

" **Hey, what was that?" Peter asked as they walked over.**

" **I went forward in time to view alternate futures. To see all the possible outcomes of the coming conflict," Stephen panted.**

"WOAH!" Shuri, Scott, and Peter yelled.

"That's freaking awesome!" Peter exclaimed.

"It's certainly helpful," Steve nodded.

"I wonder if you can do that," Clint looked at Wanda wonderingly.

"No, the Time Stone allows him to see into the future," Vision explained. "Remember, he had the stone out and it was glowing."

"Ok, that makes much more sense," Clint admitted.

" **How many did you see?" Quill asked.**

" **14,000,605," Stephen answered.**

"That's a lot. We have to win a good chunk of those realities," Scott rubbed his hands expectantly.

" **How many did we win?" Tony asked.**

 **There was a long silence before Stephen finally spoke. "One."**

There was a long silence in the theater room. The Avengers looked at each other in worry. A sense of helplessness seemed to settle over them.

"Well shit," Shuri sighed.

"That's on me. I jinxed it. Sorry," Scott held his hands up.

"Well, we do have a wizard that can see into alternate realities," Peter, ever the optimist, spoke. "So I guess we just have to do this right."

…

 **Fun fact I actually had to look up because I couldn't remember who he was.**

 **DaX0315: Strange's looking-into-the-future scene! Hope you liked it!**

 **Frozen862: I have no idea what you just said but yes I am cringe.**

 **Greer123: Sorry if I don't have a lot of Bucky reactions, but Bucky, T'Challa, and Vision are really hard to write.**

 **Fangirl-Online767: Awww… thank you so much!**

 **Black' Victor Cachat: Thank you for the virtual food, and as for Eitri, oh well. What do I know?**

 **MusicTimeHD: Loki, Valkyrie, Peter Parker, MJ, Tony, Bucky, Luis, Cassie Lang, Shuri, Korg, Yondu, Nebula, Groot, shall I go on?**

 **Hufflecat: Eh, why not. Also, love the username.**

 **Robin Winters: Which one? Also, I'm sorry.**

 **carlos t: Yeah I know.**

 **Boblets: I don't know, it started out as a joke at the time and for some reason I left it in. I'm sorry if I offended you in some way, I'll be more careful of what I say (type) next time.**


	13. Chapter 13

**In case y'all haven't noticed, I got my act together on chapter 7. Finally.**

* * *

 **Gamora and Thanos teleport onto Vormir.**

" **The stone had better be up there," Thanos said, looking at the mountain. He looked at Gamora. "For your sister's sake."**

"And I thought my father was bad," Tony said in disgust.

 **Thanos and Gamora start hiking up the mountain.**

" **Welcome, Thanos, son of Alars," an eerie and familiar voice called out. Blocking their path was a black cloak floated in front of them.**

"I know that voice…" Steve frowned. Bucky nodded. They knew that voice. But from where?

"It's a dementor!" Wanda gasped. (Wanda is a Potterhead. If it wasn't canon then, it is now.)

"YES!" Peter and Shuri yelled, high-fiving her.

" **Gamora, daughter of Thanos."**

" **You know us?" Thanos said warily, his voice echoing.**

" **It is my curse to know all who journey here."**

" **Where is the Soul Stone?" Thanos asked.**

" **You should know... it extracts a terrible price," the cloak said.**

"Typical," half of the Avengers said at once.

" **I am prepared."**

" **We all think that at first," the camera zoomed in on the cloak, revealing his face.**

"No fucking way," Steve and Bucky said at the same time, jaws dropping.

" **We are all wrong," Red Skull finished.**

"IT'S DARTH MAUL!" Peter yelled at the top of his lungs.

"DARTH MAUL EXISTS!" Shuri screeched, equally as loud.

"What? No!" Bucky looked at them weirdly. "That's Johann Schmidt!"

"Red Skull?!" Natasha exclaimed, and Scott choked on air.

"He was dead," Steve shook his head. "He was supposed to be dead!"

"Did you see him die?" T'Challa asked.

"No… he was just holding the Tesseract and he just vanished-he went through a portal," Steve realized. "Inside the Tesseract is the space stone. It can teleport people. It teleported Schmidt there." he pointed at the screen.

"Do you think he's going to give Thanos the stone? 'Cause Darth Maul here said he was cursed earlier, unless my ears deceive me," Tony said.

"I don't know…" Steve said, eyes trained on the screen.

 **The three walked to the top of the mountain, a rocky flat plateau with stone pillars stood.**

" **How is it you know this place so well?" Thanos asked.**

" **A lifetime ago, I, too, sought the stones," Red Skull said. "I even held one in my hand. But it cast me out, banished me here. Guiding others to a treasure I cannot possess."**

Steve gave a little snicker, mumbling something about defeating him.

"Soooo by the sound of it he can't take the infinity stone for himself, so we're not gonna fight him," Sam said slowly.

"So he's an anti-hero?" Scott shrugged.

 **They come to a stop in front of a cliff.**

" **What you seek lies in front of you. As does what you fear."**

"That doesn't sound good," Peter commented.

" **What's this?" Gamora asked.**

" **The price. Soul holds a special place amongst the Infinity Stones. You might say it has a certain wisdom," Red Skull explained.**

"But wouldn't the mind stone have wisdom? Since it is the _mind_ stone," Clint said.

"He means a different kind of wisdom I believe," Vision said absentmindedly rubbing his forehead again. He's been doing that a lot whenever he thinks about the stones.

" **Tell me what it needs," Thanos ordered.**

" **To ensure that whoever possesses it, understands its power, the stone demands a sacrifice."**

The Avengers gasped, immediately thinking of Gamora.

" **Of what?" Thanos demanded, head snapping up to look at Red Skull.**

" **In order to take the stone, you must lose that which you love," Red Skull said. Thanos looked at Red Skull, alarmed. "A soul… for a soul."**

"I knew it," Natasha groaned. The Avengers looked at each other uneasily. Thanos didn't seem like the kind of person to love anyone, especially his children, which they thought were more like henchmen. Would he still use Gamora? Would that even work?

 **Gamora laughed. "All my life, I dreamed of a day, a moment, when you got what you deserved. And I was always so disappointed. But now… you kill and torture, and you call it mercy. The universe has judged you. You asked it for a prize, and it told you no. You failed. And do you wanna know why? Because you love nothing. No one."**

 **Thanos slowly turned to her, tears streaming down his face.**

"He's gonna do it," Natasha deadpanned, not sugarcoating it. Somehow hearing Natasha say it gave them a sense of helplessness. It was incredibly frustrating.

" **Really? Tears?" Gamora said aggressively.**

" **They're not for him," Red Skull said.**

 **Gamora's smile faded, looking at Red Skull, then turned back to Thanos, who took a step closer to Gamora.**

"You call that love? Going to sacrifice your own daughter?" Bucky scoffed in disgust.

" **No. This isn't love," Gamora said.**

" **I ignored my destiny once. I cannot do that again. Even for you," Thanos said.**

 **Gamora whisked out the small knife Thanos had gifted her when they first met and tried to stab herself.**

The Avengers winced. As much as they hated to admit it, it would be better if she did kill herself before Thanos could use her.

 **The knife turned to bubbles in her hands.**

" **I'm sorry, little one," Thanos said.**

 **He grabbed Gamora's arm and dragged her towards the cliff. Gamora screamed and tried to hit him.**

"NO!" the Avengers screamed.

"HIS OWN DAUGHTER!" Scott shouted, thinking of his own daughter, Cassie. Clint stared at the screen, thinking of the same thing.

 **Thanos threw her off the cliff. It went in slow motion. Gamora opened her mouth in a silent scream and tried to reach out to grab anything to stop her fall.**

Natasha slapped her hand over her mouth to hide her sorrow. Despite not knowing the woman, she felt like she knew Gamora her whole life considering what they had in common.

 **Thanos watched as his daughter's body hit the bottom of the cliff.**

Tears streamed down Peter, Scott, and Wanda's cheeks. Wanda clung to Vision, sobbing into his chest. You might think it was strange for them to cry and grieve over a woman they've never met and hardly know anything about. You have to remember for us it was just a few tears and that's all. This isn't like that for them. This is their world, their future. And they have no idea how to stop it from coming.

 **The sky started to glow. The sacrifice was done. Thanos sat up somewhere else in a pool, the Soul Stone in his hand.**

" _Bastard_ ," Natasha whispered, hand covering her mouth.

* * *

 **Remember how I said I'm going to write a Spiderman Homecoming and Spiderverse crossover? I was thinking of putting in some elements from the Marvel comics but I haven't read a single comic in my life because I thought superheroes were dumb when I was younger. I only recently got into the Marvel fandom. And oh my Thor are there are a lot of comics. Any recommendations?**

 **H: Yeah I felt that too, but lately writer's block has been kicking my butt. I've run out of new material and I've just been tired all the time. I'll definitely try though.**

 **Guest: Now that I think about it, it is sadder.**

 **Elbereht** **: While I don't think Wanda is selfish, Strange is definitely more powerful.**

 **Everyone that said the Stephen looking into the future scene needed more of a reaction: Fixed that.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I was rereading all my previous chapters and realized how trash my newer chapters are in comparison.**

 **Wow. I'm surprised there aren't any anti-Tony or anti-steve people attacking me for chapter 7. Thanks for all the supportive reviews and comic suggestions!**

 **THE NEW TRAILER HAS ME IN TEARS THE FLASHBACKS AND SCOTT JUST LOOKING AT THE MISSING POSTERS SO CONFUSED AND NEBULA ATTACKING PRESUMINGLY THANOS AND CLINT TEACHING HIS DAUGHTER TO USE A BOW AND ARROW AND THE SUITS OH MY GOSH THE SUITS AHHHHHHHHHHHH I HATE MARVEL SO MUCH BUT I ALSO LOVE THEM AND THOR GIVING CAROL THE THOR'S SEAL OF APPROVAL HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH IM CRYING**

 **And I'm going on vacation soon, so this might be the last chapter in 2-3 weeks, depending on how lazy I am at the moment.**

…

 **The Quinjet is flying towards Wakanda.**

" **Drop to 2600, heading 0-3-0," Steve said.**

"By the way, nice beard," Tony said.

" **I hope you're right about this," Sam said. "Or we're gonna land a lot faster than you want to."**

"Oh, are you finally taking us to Wakanda?" Sam raised his eyebrow. "I can't believe you've never taken us with you when you run off to visit your boy toy." (This could be read as Stucky or not idc)

 **Just about when they hit the trees the illusion gave way to reveal the city of Wakanda.**

Everyone who had not been to or seen Wakanda before gasped. It was _gorgeous._

"Can I have a vacation home in Wakanda?" Tony gaped.

"Pepper would throw a fit," Rhodey said, but mentally approved the idea.

 **On the ground, T'Challa was walking towards the Avengers, accompanied by the** **Dora Milaje, one of them being Okoye.**

" **When you said we were going to open Wakanda to the rest of the world... this is not what I imagined," Okoye told T'Challa.**

" **And what did you imagine?" he asked.**

"Starbucks," Shuri said, counting her fingers. "A Disneyland, In-and-Out, loved their burgers, Hamilton, of course, an-"

"Yes! Ok, I get it," T'Challa said exasperatedly, cutting her off. "We'll get a Starbucks."

"Yay!" Shuri clapped her hands together.

" **The Olympics. Maybe even a Starbucks," Okoye responded.**

"Oh, yes, the Olympics too," Shuri nodded. "We'd win all of them though."

"What is it with Wakanda and Starbucks?" Scott asked, looking at the empty cups littered on the floor surrounding the couch where the two royals were sitting. They looked at each other and shrugged.

 **The jet landed and the Avengers disembarked.**

" **Should we bow?" Bruce asked nervously.**

"No," T'Challa said firmly.

" **Yeah, he's a king," Rhodey said.**

"This is gonna be fun," Rhodey snickered. He looked evil.

" **Seems like I'm always thanking you for something," Steve joked. They shook hands.**

 **Bruce tried to bow but Rhodey gave him a weird look. "What are you doing?"**

" **Uh, we don't do that here," T'Challa said. Bruce glared at Rhodey, who grinned.**

"You're a real troll, you know that?" Tony said to Rhodey, who snickered.

" **So how big of an assault should we expect?" T'Challa asked, turning around and walking back to the palace.**

" **Uh, sir, I think you should expect quite a big assault," Bruce said.**

" **How we looking?" Natasha asked.**

" **You will have my Kingsguard, the Border Tribe, the Dora Milaje, and…" the king pointed out someone in the distance.**

" **And a semi-stable 100-year-old man," Bucky finished his sentence, grinning.**

"Hot damn," Peter, Wanda, and Shuri said. Bucky blushed.

"Wait wait wait wait wait wait," Sam said, waving his hands in front of him. "Time out. Earlier you were dirty as fuck and your hair was the greasiest shit I have ever seen, and then now you look like you conditioned and shaved. WhAT?!"

"It's a talent, Wilson," Bucky said, somehow managing to sound sassy with his face red.

 **Bucky and Steve hugged.**

" **How you been, Buck?" Steve asked.**

" **Eh, not bad, for the end of the world," Bucky shrugged.**

"I'm surprised you two didn't hug each other for twenty minutes straight," Natasha grumbled.

"I visited him, remember?" Steve pointed at Bucky.

"Oh yeah," Natasha said.

 **In Shuri's lab, the princess was performing a scan of Vision. She turned her wrist upwards and a hologram projected out of her kimono beads.**

"Holy shit, that's your lab?" Peter gaped at the place. "You're lab is even cooler than Mr. Stark's!"

"I would protest, but he's right," Tony agreed. You could practically see hearts in their eyes.

"I could show it to you sometime," Shuri offered, looking rather smug.

"Really?" Peter asked eagerly and turned to Tony. "Can we?"

"No," T'Challa said firmly. "You will burn the place down."

"Awwwwww…" the teens (and Tony) whined. Bucky shushed them, wanting to watch the movie.

" **Whoa," Bruce breathed.**

"Exactly my reaction," Peter said.

" **The structure is polymorphic," Shuri observed.**

" **Right, we had to attach each neuron non-sequentially," Bruce said.**

" **Why didn't you just reprogram the synapses to work collectively?" Shuri asked.**

"Yeah, it's so obvious," Clint said sarcastically.

"Right?" Shuri smirked, ignoring the sarcasm.

 **Vision looked at Banner.**

" **Because.. we didn't.. think of it," Bruce blinked.**

"Awwww… Brucey, I expected more than that," Tony said jokingly, knowing Bruce wouldn't answer him. Tony sighed a little. He missed his science bro.

" **I'm sure you did your best," Shuri smirked.**

" _Must_ you be such a show-off?" T'Challa asked her tiredly.

"I can't help it if I'm smarter than the people around me," Shuri snarked.

"I like you," Tony said bluntly. "Can I adopt you?"

"Not if I adopt you first," Shuri said. "You are now a part of my sad-broken-white-boy squad. Peter can join if he wants to, even though he's not sad and actually one of the happiest people I've ever met."

"Yes," Peter pumped his fist in the air.

"Can I join?" Scott asked.

"No. You're not sad or nerdy."

"Shuri, you can't 'adopt' every white man with PTSD you meet," T'Challa protested.

"Tony, you can't 'adopt' every sassy sciency kid you meet," Rhodey said at the same time. Tony pouted.

"Uh, fuck. I can't believe you've done this," Shuri said, and Peter collapsed into giggles.

" **Can you do it?" Wanda asked.**

" **Yes, but there are more than two trillion neurons here. One misalignment could cause a cascade of circuit failures. It will take time, brother," Shuri looked at T'Challa.**

" **How long?" Steve asked.**

" **As long as you can give me."**

 **An alarm beeps, and Okoye projects a hologram of the Earth. "Something's entered the atmosphere."**

"Which of Thano's demon spawn d'you think it is this time?" Sam asked.

"Shut up birdboy and just watch the movie," Natasha snapped, looking worried.

"It'll be fine," T'Challa assured her. "Wakanda will be able to take whoever it is."

 **In space, large not-really-spaceships-or-rockets launch out of a station in space.**

" **Hey, Cap, we got a situation here," Sam alerts them.**

 **One of the not-spaceships falls over the dome encasing Wakanda and explodes, causing the dome to be made visible in a ripple of purple.**

Tony, Bucky, Peter, the science nuts (you can't tell me Bucky isn't a science nut, maybe not as extreme as the other two but he's still a science nut), gasped, enthralled.

"I want to see the science behind that," Tony said.

"You will," Shuri said firmly, almost aggressively. T'Challa just sighed.

" **God, I love this place," Bucky muttered.**

Shuri looked around at everyone as if to see if anyone objected to Wakanda being superior to every city in the world.

" **Yeah, don't start celebrating yet, guys. We got more incoming outside the dome," Rhodey said.**

 **A few of the space things landed around the dome.**

 **Vision sits up, saying, "It's too late. We need to destroy the stone now."**

" **Vision, get your ass back on the table," Natasha ordered.**

"Yeah Vision, listen to the Spidermom," Clint said.

" **We will hold them off," T'Challa said.**

" **Wanda, as soon as that stone's out of his head, you blow it to hell," Steve instructed.**

" **I will," Wanda said.**

" **Evacuate the city," T'Challa said. "Engage all defenses. And get this man a shield," T'Challa pointed at Steve.**

"Shit's gonna go down," Scott rubbed his hands together eagerly.

…

 **So apparently Hamilton makes really bad background music because in the end I just want to sing the entire musical instead of writing it. So pro-tip. When writing something, play the Guardians of the Galaxy soundtrack.**

 **Funny story when I wrote the word Starbucks I accidentally said Starkbucks lol. So now I can't get the image of Tony as a barista out of my head.**

 **Ok, so some of you asked which characters I was interested in reading about, and right now I'm focused on the alternate universe Spideys, so obviously I'm going to read all the Spiderverse comics, but I'm also really curious on Earth 616's Peter and Tony's relationship, which I hear is totally different in the comics, so I'm open for suggestions. Really appreciate all your suggestions!**

 **AND HAS EVERYONE SEEN CAPTAIN MARVEL BUT ME?!**

 **Guest: I love Stucky, but no, I'm not doing romance. Hell, I don't even know what romance is I'm forever alone lmao. The only ships in this fic are those that are already canon, like Wanda/Vision and Pepper/Tony. And some mentions of Natasha/Bruce.**

 **Zilla & Stryker: I was always thinking of a fic with it the other way around, where the Avengers watch Spiderverse and they're like "There are other Spidermen?!" and that'd be hilarious, but I'm not writing that. **

**Rub37: Yes, I was thinking that. So maybe.**

 **GreenSand: *sweats nervously***

 **Shian1998: Glad I made you warm up to Team Iron Man more!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I was happy today… until I remembered the ocean is full of garbage, forests are being chopped down, some people don't even bother to throw away their trash and just dump it on the street, the world's creatures are being hunted to be made into something pretty and completely useless, people are starving somewhere else while we have so much food we waste most of it, the ice caps are melting and I already knew half the plot of Spiderman into the Spider Verse because the internet is a bitch that can't keep its mouth shut.**

 **By the way, does anyone know how to disable those notifications in your email about people following your stuff? My email is 98% notifications and it's annoying to find the important stuff.**

…

 **Meanwhile, on Nidavellir, the pod flies to the rings**

" **I don't think you get the scientifics here," Rocket said. Thor jumped onto one of the rings.**

"Here comes the good stuff," Tony rubbed his hands, listening intently.

" **These rings are gigantic. You wanna get them moving, you're gonna need something a lot bigger to yank 'em loose," he continued.**

"So what I'm hearing is, the rings are just stuck," Scott said slowly.

"SHUT UP," Shuri yelled at him.

" **Leave that to me," Thor said.**

" **Leave it to you? Buddy, you're in space. All you got is a rope and a-" Rocket was cut off as Thor started to spin the pod around quickly.**

" **Fire the engines!" Thor roared(lol that rhymed).**

 **The pod gained speed and Thor dug his heels into the rings.**

" **More power, rabbit!" Thor yelled.**

"It's a motherfucking raccoon…" Bucky groaned.

 **Rocket pushed the pod to full power and the rings started to move. There was a burst of light and the star started to glow again.**

The Avengers were pleasantly surprised.

"Nice job Point Break," Tony grinned. It had actually worked.

" **Well done, boy," Eitri said.**

 **Thor jumped in front of the windshield of the pod.**

The Avengers had a sudden feeling of deja vu.

" **That's Nidavellir," Thor said, pointing.**

"He's like an excited puppy," Shuri smiled slightly. It was impossible not to smile at Thor's happiness, it was contagious.

 **The star shoots out a beam of light to another thing where Eitri was standing. Suddenly one of the parts snaps off. The light shuts off.**

"DAMN IT!" Several Avengers yelled at once.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"It looks like the mechanism is crippled, but I can't be sure… this is alien stuff after all…" Tony muttered.

" **Damn it," Eitri muttered.**

 **"Damn it? What's 'damn it'?" Rocket asked.**

" **The mechanism is crippled," Eitri said.**

"Huh, that's what we said," Steve commented.

" **What?" Thor asked.**

" **With the Iris closed, I can't heat the metal," Eitri said.**

The science nuts took notes in their brains.

" **How long will it take to heat it?" Thor asked.**

" **A few minutes, maybe more. Why?"**

" **I'm gonna hold it open."**

"Wait what."

" **That's suicide."**

"EXACTLY!" Bucky flailed his hands at the screen. "He's going to get himself _killed_!"

"Well, he's a god isn't he?" Peter asked uncertainly. "He'll be able to survive that right?"

"I don't know Pete," Tony said. "Depends how strong that beam is I guess. I don't know how strong those Asgardians are."

" **So is facing Thanos without that axe." Thor flies towards the star beam.**

"Ok, that's valid," Wanda admitted.

 **Meanwhile, in Wakanda, the army was speeding towards the battle lines in floating ship things I have no idea how to describe this.**

" **How we looking, Bruce?" Natasha asked.**

" **Yeah, I think I'm getting the hang of it," Bruce's voice came over the comms.**

 **The Hulk Buster armor suddenly jumped into view. Inside Bruce yelled: "Wow! This is amazing, man! It's like being the Hulk without actually-"**

"Bruce looks so happy," Natasha said, a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Right? I've never seen him this happy before," Tony huffed. "I should have given him that Hulk Buster a long time ago."

 **Bruce tripped on a rock.**

The Avengers burst out laughing. Shuri laughed so hard she fell sideways on her brother, who was trying not to laugh but sniggering anyways.

 **Okoye gave him a judgemental look as she floated past.**

Shuri laughed even harder, and she fell off the couch.

" **I'm okay! I'm okay," Bruce said.**

" **I've got two heat signatures breaking through the tree line," Rhodey called.**

 **Those "two heat signatures" were Proxima Midnight and Cull Obsidian. They were standing right outside the barrier.**

"God I hate them," Wanda growled.

 **The warriors of Wakanda form battle ranks, the Jabari come, and M'Baku and T'Challa shake hands.**

"YAS! M'BAKU!" Shuri hooted. She then turned to T'Challa and said in a quieter tone, "I love that guy."

" **Thank you for standing with us," T'Challa told him.**

 **M'Baku speaks in Xhosa.**

 **T'Challa, Natasha, and Steve walk in front of the army to talk to the aliens.**

" **Where's your other friend?" Natasha asked.**

" **You will pay for his life with yours. Thanos will have that stone," Proxima Midnight growled.**

"Wait we killed him? YES!" Sam pumped his fists in the air and high fived Steve and Nat, though she did so rather reluctantly.

" **That's not gonna happen," Steve said.**

" **You are in Wakanda now," T'Challa spoke up. "Thanos will have nothing but dust and blood." (HOLY FUCK FORESHADOWING)**

" **We have blood to spare," Proxima Midnight said.**

 **The structures started to rumble.**

"What's the betting that more Chitari come out of that thing?" Clint asked.

"I'll take that bet," Rhodey said.

"We killed the Chitauri, Clint," Tony said.

"I don't know, whatever is coming out of those things are going to be bad either way…" Clint said.

" **Did they surrender?" Bucky asked when the three went back to the battle lines.**

"What do you think?" Steve looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Shut up, punk," Bucky grumbled.

"They never do," Clint complained. "It's like, they know we're going to kick their butts but they still insist on hurting themselves further."

"That's literally what we do Clint," Nat said.

"But when we do it we're saving the world! _We_ get to do that."

" **Not exactly," Steve answered.**

 **Outriders burst out of the space(ships/pods/structures/things).**

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE THOSE THINGS!?" Scott yelled and definitely did not shriek, no matter what Sam said.

"It's like if a Demogorgon and that weird black gooey monster thing I found last week had a baby…" Peter shuddered. (Props to you if you got these references)

"We're so screwed," Clint shuddered.

 **T'Challa shouted something in Xhosa and the Wakandans started to chant with him.**

 **Proxima Midnight brought down her sword and a wave of outriders streamed through the trees.**

" **What the hell?" Bucky muttered.**

 **The aliens try to claw through the barriers, but it results in most of them being cut in half.**

"They don't even care that they're killing themselves…" Bucky said in horror. "They just keep coming…"

The Avengers looked on in horror.

" **They're killing themselves," Okoye says in horror.**

 **Proxima smirks, and a few aliens manage to get through. They shake themselves, then come tearing towards the army.**

"Some made it through, _some made it through!"_ Peter shook Tony, looking freaked out.

"What do we do?" Shuri looked at her brother for comfort.

"Shoot 'em all down," Sam growled.

 **The Wakandans lift their cloaks(robes? Idk i'm just an uncultured uneducated american swine) and their awesome glowy transparent shields and lifted their spears.**

"WOAH!" Tony and Peter yelled, eyes widening.

Tony leaned over to T'Challa and whispered, "When we get out of here, can I borrow some of that tech to add to Peter's suit?"

"Wait…" Wanda scanned the army. "Where am I?"

 **T'Challa gave the command, and everyone shot down the outriders. Sam flew ahead and shot the stragglers.**

" **You see the teeth on those things?" Sam shouted, spiraling back up.**

" **All right, back up, Sam. You're gonna get your wings singed," Rhodey said.**

 **Rhodey dropped grenades out of his suit. They exploded near the barrier. Some of them just kept running through, even if they were on fire.**

Wanda covered her mouth. The other Avengers looked sick.

"These things are like the Chitauri. Unless we have a giant nuke, we're never going to be able to beat them," Natasha said worriedly, but she didn't let it show. "There are too many."

" **Cap, if these things circle the perimeter and get in behind us, there's nothing between them and Vision," Bruce said.**

Shuri looked rather offended.

" **Then we better keep 'em in front of us," Steve said.**

"What are you gonna do?" Bucky looked at Steve suspiciously.

"Something stupid most likely," Natasha said. Steve give her an unimpressed look.

" **How do we do that?" Okoye demanded. T'Challa looked thoughtful.**

" **We open the barrier," T'Challa said.**

"YOU'RE GOING TO WHAT?!" half of the Avengers screamed at them. Steve and T'Challa winced.

"If you're so worried about them coming in the back why don't you get more guards in the back?!" Tony yelled.

"We… don't have enough people," T'Challa muttered. "It's a small country, we don't have that big of an army."

Nat breathed in, pinching the bridge of her nose. "I hate you all."

"Can you all be quiet so we can watch the movie? It is, after all, the reason we're here," Vision said loudly. "If this doesn't work we can come up with something else."

 **T'Challa turned on his comm, saying "On my signal, open North-West Section Seventeen."**

" **Requesting confirmation, My King. You said open the barrier?" whoever was on the other end said.**

" **On my signal."**

" **This will be the end of Wakanda," M'Baku said.**

" **Then it will be the noblest ending in history," Okoye said bravely.**

T'Challa and Shuri smiled sadly at Okoye. They mentally readied themselves to watch the destruction of their home.

 **Steve puts his arm up, and a shield formed around his arm.**

"You call that a shield?" Bucky said.

"Y'know, I tried to recreate your old shield," Tony told Steve. "Didn't work as well as the original, but it wasn't too bad. It's in the Compound. You could use it when we get back."

"That'd be great," Steve replied.

 **T'Challa shouted again. He walked a bit out. He crossed his arms and shouted:**

"WAKANDA FOREVER!" Shuri and T'Challa crossed their arms in the salute and shouted it in time with their on-screen counterparts.

" **WAKANDA FOREVER!" the Wakandans shouted back.**

 **His mask materializes around his face and everyone charges forwards. Sam and Rhodey swoop downwards overhead.**

" **Now!" T'Challa said into the comms.**

 **One section of the barrier opens up, and the Outriders pour through.**

"This is going to go badly," Wanda murmured.

 **Steve and T'Challa take the lead, leaping in and fighting the first.**

" **How much longer, Shuri?" T'Challa asks.**

" **I've barely begun, brother," Shuri said.**

" **You might wanna pick up the pace," T'Challa said.**

"Yes, like I can speed up an extremely _delicate_ and _time-consuming_ process!" Shuri snapped shakily. She was extremely stressed and kept fidgeting in her seat, wanting to _do something_ but not being able to.

"Ok ok! I get it!" T'Challa held up his hands in defense. " _Ancestors…_ "

"You really should work faster though, or at least have someone to help you," Bucky said.

 **Meanwhile, Thor stood in the beam of the forge.**

" **Allfathers, give me strength," Thor muttered.**

" **You understand, boy? You're about to take the full force of a star. It'll kill you," Eitri said.**

" **Only if I die," Thor said.**

"Ah… good 'ol nothing-can-kill-me-I'm-a-god Thor," Tony shook his head.

"Is he going to die? I mean, we've just seen him survive being blown up on a ship and floating around in space," Peter asked.

"Let's hope not," Sam fretted.

" **Yes. That's what killing you means," Eitri said.**

 **Thor grabbed onto the two parts to open the beam.**

 **The star shoots out a beam again and the mechanism starts to work.**

The Avengers stared in awe.

"Well whaddya know," Scott said in admiration.

"GO THOR!" Peter yelled.

" **Hold it! Hold it, Thor!" Eitri yelled, running forward to look inside. The metal had started to melt.**

 **Meanwhile, Thor was being burned.**

"He's gonna die," Bucky deadpanned. Nat sneakily hit him over the head. Bucky turned to look at her quizzically, and she jerked her head in Peter's direction. Peter looked appalled.

 **Eitri pours the melted metal into the mold. Thor lets go and falls. He bounces off the pod and drops to the ground.**

 **Then Groot** _ **finally**_ **looks up from his video game, looking worried.**

"He had better do something," Vision muttered.

Steve was about to say something about "kids these days" but he'd never wear that down.

" **Thor!" Rocket exclaimed. "Say something. Come on. Thor, you okay?"**

 **Eitri tore the mold open.**

" **I think he's dying!" Rocket told Eitri.**

" **He needs the axe! Where's the handle? Tree, help me find the handle!" Eitri yelled.**

"There's no handle? Thor can't open that thing again he'll die!" Tony shouted.

"Shut up Tony, Groot's gonna do something," Natasha glared at the screen, willing the living sapling to help Thor in some way.

"Why does Thor need the axe?" Scott asked.

"I don't know, aliens are weird okay?" Sam snapped.

 **Groot hesitates, then grows one hand to wrap around the two pieces of the axe and connects them. The branches twine together, tightening and straightening into a sturdy axe handle. He raised his other hand and brought it down on his arm. The axe fell, then started to float, electricity through it. Thor's hand twitched, the same electricity running down his hand.**

"Is Tre-Groot okay? Damn Asgardians are messing with my head…" Rhodey grumbled as an afterthought.

"He'll grow it back, the real question is IS THOR OKAY?!" Tony yelled, flashbacks to the vision he had before he made Ultron.

 **Back in Wakanda, the army is still fighting. Rhodey is blasting the aliens when they come through the barrier, everyone else is fighting, blah blah blah blah blah I'm just doing this based on my memory because I can't find a good youtube clip…**

 **Rhodey is knocked out of the sky by Cull Obsidian's hammer as him and Proxima walked through the gap in the barrier.**

"Rhodey!" Tony gasped.

"Not again…" Rhodey groaned, covering his face with his hands. Vision murmured another sheepish apology.

 **The aliens started to overwhelm the Avengers, Steve was being dogpiled on, Bruce was knocked over, ummmm I can't remember anything else besides that…**

" **There's too many of 'em!" Bruce yelled.**

"I! FUCKING! TOLD! YOU!" Natasha shouted at Steve between punches. "WHY DID FUTURE ME NOT SAY ANYTHING?! THEY'RE GOING TO GET TO VISION YOU STUPID!"

T'Challa gasped and grabbed Shuri. He just realized if they got to Vision, they get Shuri. And he was not ready for that.

 **Suddenly, the Bifrost opened in the middle of the fight, incarcerating the aliens in the area.**

 **It pulses for a bit, then Stormbreaker hurls out of the rainbow killing aliens. It knocked off the aliens attacking Steve and Bruce before boomeranging back to Thor's hand.**

"YES! YES! THOR!" Scott yelled. The Avengers cheered, Peter louder than the rest.

 **The Bifrost faded away, revealing Thor, Rocket, and Groot.**

 **Nat, Steve, and T'Challa stare while Bruce retracted his helmet, laughing. "You guys are so screwed now!"**

Natasha laughed at Bruce's excitement.

" **Bring me THANOS!" Thor roared, electricity crackling around him. Groot screamed a battle cry as the three raced into battle.**

 **Thor jumped forwards, the sky darkening as lightning pulsed through Thor, eyes glowing, axe in the air. He landed hard on the ground, and the lightning exploded and killed the aliens around him.**

Everyone stared in shock.

Tony whistled. "Well, that's new."

"KICK THEIR ASS THOR!" Peter screamed enthusiastically.

…

 **Please stop using plastic bottles and bags, it's unhealthy for the environment, use reusable water bottles and cloth bags. And if you didn't know, hard plastic, like plastic bottles and containers, are recyclable. I know I usually put something silly as an author's note, but thinking about all these environmental issues stresses me out and it's nice to know I can at least inform other people about this stuff. And please pick up your garbage and throw it away properly.**

 **Oh yeah, and I watched Spiderverse.**

 **And in other news back to the screaming marvel fan I am: THAT NEW SPECIAL LOOK TRAILER THING AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH TONY HAD A FRAMED PICTURE OF HIM AND PETER AND TONY IS BACK ON EARTH AND STEVE AND TONY SHOOK HANDS AND STEVE SAID HE TRUSTED TONY AND oh would you look at that I'm sinking into a pit of angst.**

 **Also search up pictures of highland calves. I dare you.**

Maximum Rhapsody: Nope.

Shogun lord poke burst: AGH! SPOILERS! But yeah I already know lol.

GreekGoddessHestia: I checked it out, not really my kind of music though. I appreciate the advice though.

Black' Victor Cachat: Oof, yeah I just read the Civil War comics. I'm glad they changed it in the MCU tbh. Thank you for telling me, I had to look it up on Fandoms Wiki and it took a while.

Dazzle2002: I actually got it from a headcanon on Pinterest, it was hilarious. I think it was something like: _What Tony Stark actually does when he finds someone smarter than him: "First of all, whoever hacked Jarvis, I'm hiring them. Second…"_ And if Tony really didn't like people that are smarter than him, Science Bros would not exist.

Shiranai Atsune: Wakanda, definitely Wakanda.

Guest(the one who gave me a bunch of links to Captain Marvel stuff): I appreciate it, and I also love Captain Marvel but I think that watching the videos are going a bit overboard. All I know is I love her and that is that. But then again I still haven't seen the movie so I can't talk.

KittyMelloGirl: OH MY GOD I DIDN'T EVEN NOTICE UNTIL YOU POINTED IT OUT I AM BLIND!


	16. Chapter 16

_**THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE IS KINDA IMPORTANT SO YOU SHOULD READ IT**_

 **Fight scenes are the worst. I mean that like in writing reactions for them, I love fight scenes. There were a lot of gaps, there was only cheering and gasps and stuff so I deleted any movie parts that didn't have reactions and just put a / between them.**

 **...**

 **Thanos opened a portal to Titan, where Dr. Strange was sitting on some rundown steps.**

" **Oh, yeah," Stephen said. "You're much more of a Thanos."**

" **I take it the Maw is dead," Thanos said bluntly. "This day extracts a heavy toll."**

"The fucker isn't even sorry…" Scott grumbled.

 **He eyed the Eye of Agomoto.**

" **Still, he accomplished his mission," Thanos said.**

" **You may regret that. He brought you face-to-face with the Master of the Mystic Arts," Stephen said.**

"Where's everyone else?" Peter asked.

"Probably hiding to spring a surprise attack," Clint shrugged.

"Sounds like a very basic plan," Steve said.

"Well if it works, it works," Clint shrugged again.

 **The camera angled to reveal Quill hiding behind some scrap metal.**

"Oh," Peter said.

" **And where do you think he brought you?" Thanos asked.**

 **It also revealed Peter perched above him.**

" **Let me guess. Your home?" Stephen questioned.**

"Something really bad must have happened for it to turn into that," Sam said.

"Thanos happened," Wanda growled.

"Wouldn't put it past him," Tony said.

"Nah it looks more like what the Earth would look like in a hundred years," Natasha said.

" **It was." Thanos lifted the gauntlet to use the Reality Stone. The illusion revealed a beautiful city.**

The Avengers oohed and ahhed at the planet.

"Still not as beautiful as Wakanda though," Shuri said stubbornly. "But it's not bad."

" **And it was beautiful. Titan was like most planets. Too many mouths, not enough to go around," Thanos explained.**

"Told you," Natasha said.

" **And when we faced extinction, I offered a solution."**

"Killing half of everyone?! That is not a good solution. There are so many other things they could do!" Steve exclaimed, frustrated.

" **Genocide," Stephen said.**

" **But random, dispassionate, fair to rich and poor alike. They called me a madman. And what I predicted came to pass," Thanos said, and let the illusion fall away.**

"Couldn't he just use the infinity gauntlet to double the resources instead of trying to kill half of everyone?!" Shuri asked incredulously.

" **Congratulations, you're a prophet."**

" **I'm a survivor."**

" **Who wants to murder trillions," Stephen snapped.**

" **With all six stones, I could simply snap my fingers," Thanos snapped his fingers in demonstration, "They would all cease to exist. I call that mercy."**

"I think he was dropped on his head as a baby," Tony rubbed his face.

"How is that mercy? He wants to erase half the universe? That's still murder?" Peter said in a confused tone.

" **And then what?" Stephen asked.**

" **I'd finally rest… and watch the sun rise on a grateful universe," Thanos said.**

"That's not happening," Natasha said determinedly.

" **The hardest choices require the strongest wills."**

Steve privately agreed, but he didn't say so out loud.

" **I think you'll find our will equal to yours," Stephen said, making two shields out of magic.**

" **Our?" Thanos asked, then looked up.**

 **Tony was flying towards him, pushing a giant chunk of a building towards him. Thanos tried to use the Power Stone, but was to late as Tony slammed the building on top of him before flying away.**

The Avengers whooped and applauded.

"Is he dead? Please let him be dead," Scott begged.

" **Piece of cake, Quill," Tony said.**

" **Yeah, if your goal was to piss him off," Quill said, clicking his mask into place.**

"Are you still having that pissing contest?" Natasha said tiredly.

"Maybe so," Tony gave her a charming smile.

 **/(HEY YOU! YES YOU! THE GUY WHO DIDN'T READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE WHEN IT CLEARLY SAID IMPORTANT IN BOLD AND ITALICS! IF YOU'RE CONFUSED WHY THERE'S A GAP HERE GO BACK AND READ IT. OR NOT IF YOU DON'T READ THE MOVIE PARTS. HAVE A GREAT DAY SORRY THIS IS IN ALL CAPS IT WAS TO CATCH YOUR ATTENTION)/**

 **Strange portaled in and helped him fight.**

"I love magic," Peter grinned. "Do you think I could become a wizard?"

"Oh my gosh, just imagine though," Shuri clapped her hands together. "Spider-sorcerer. And then I can just imagine Strange just portalling up to you and say 'Yer a wizard Peter.'" The two teenagers collapsed into giggles.

 **/**

 **Strange made magical footholds for Quill to jump on. He jumped over Thanos and stuck an explosive onto his back before jumping away and turning around to face the Titan.**

" **Boom!" Quill flipped him the bird and backflipped into the portal.**

"I'm stealing that move," Sam announced.

 **Thanos was electrocuted.**

" **Don't let him close his fist!" Stephen hissed urgently to the cloak.**

"That's a good observation," Clint approved. Natasha made a note of that.

 **The cloak wrapped around Thanos' fist as Peter jumped out of a portal.**

" **Magic," Peter said, punching him and jumping into another portal.**

" **More magic!" Peter said as he jumped out of another portal, kicking Thanos.**

" **Magic with a kick!" Peter kicked him again.**

"You're a precious cinnamon roll," Shuri giggled.

"Am not!" Peter complained.

" **Magic with a-"**

 **Thanos grabbed Peter and smashed him to the ground.**

" **Insect!" he growled.**

Tony grabbed Peter's arm as to assure himself that he was safe. Peter scooted a little closer.

"If he hurt Peter…" Tony said with a clenched jaw.

"I'm fine Mr. Stark," Peter said softly.

 **/**

 **Peter tried to drag Thanos away but is pulled forwards and clocked around the head.**

"I am upgrading your armor even more when we get back," Tony swallowed. The hand on Peter's wrist was almost painful.

 **Then a spaceship hits Thanos. Hard.**

The Avengers startled back.

"That was… unexpected," Natasha said.

 **Thanos struggles to get up and Nebula jumps in. Thanos dodges her strike and she whips out an electric baton.**

"I really want her to kill him," Shuri said. "The tortured kidnapped daughter kills her abusive father. It's fitting." Everyone else agreed.

" **Well, well," Thanos sneered.**

" **You should've killed me," Nebula growled.**

" **It would've been a waste of parts," Thanos said.**

 **Nebula lunges at him, attacking.**

" **Where's Gamora?!" she demanded.**

"Thrown off a cliff," Bucky said bluntly. Steve elbowed him in the ribs.

 **Thanos kicked her.**

 **/**

 **Mantis' antenne's glow and Thanos' screaming stops. His eyes roll up and turn blank.**

"So that's what she does!" Peter marveled. "That's cool."

" **Is he under? Don't let up," Tony commanded.**

" **Be quick! He is very strong," Mantis said.**

" **Parker, help!" Tony called. "Get over here. She can't hold him much longer. Let's go."**

 **Peter ran over to help tug the gauntlet off.**

Peter bit his lip anxiously. In his mind, he was worrying about if he messed up. The fate of the universe was sort of depending on him, in a way. What if he wasn't able to get it off? What happens if Thanos regains consciousness? What happens then?

" **We gotta open his fingers to get it off," Peter said.**

 **Quill walks over and retracted his mask. "I thought you'd be hard to catch. For the record, this was my plan."**

"Was not!" Tony and Peter said indignantly.

" **You're not so strong now, huh? Where is Gamora?"**

Natasha gasped and everyone looked at her.

"What?" Wanda asked.

"I just realized… what happens when the other Peter finds out what happens to her…" Natasha said slowly. The Avengers looked at each other in mounting horror.

"Oh shit," Scott gasped.

" **My Gamora," Thanos muttered.**

" **No, bullshit! Where is she?"**

" **He is in anguish!" Mantis said.**

"Here comes the hurricane…" Clint flinched.

" **Good," Quill said.**

" **He… he mourns…" Mantis cried.**

"If he truly loved his daughter, he wouldn't have done this," Vision said. How funny, a robot understands love better than a titan.

 **/**

" **Okay, Quill, you gotta cool it right now, you understand? Don't, don't. Don't engage. We almost got this off!" Tony shouted.**

"That half-alien fucker is going to screw this up for everyone!" Tony said furiously.

On the other hand, Peter was muttering nonstop under his breath, not unlike when he got trapped under that building. "Come on future-me, get it off get it off get it off, you have super strength goddammit…" and et cetera.

" **Tell me she's lying," Quill demanded, looking scared. "Asshole, tell me you didn't do it!"**

The Avengers tensed.

" **I had to," Thanos said.**

"No he didn't," Scott said sadly.

" **No you didn't… No, you didn't…" Quill said.**

"He's going to snap," Natasha said.

" **No, you didn't!" Quill screamed, and started to hit Thanos with the gun.**

"NO!" the Avengers screamed.

"I can't look," Scott buried his face in his hands.

"Stop stop stop!" Shuri threw a bowl of popcorn at the screen.

" **Quill! Hey, stop! Hey, stop! Stop!" Tony grabbed Quill and yanked him back.**

T'Challa groaned and prayed to Bast that Thanos wouldn't be affected. Shuri joined him.

" **It's coming, it's coming. I got it, I got it!" Peter almost had the gauntlet off.**

"Yes! I'm getting it off!" Peter yelled.

"Do it, kid!" Sam shouted.

 **Thanos regained consciousness and knocked Mantis and Peter away.**

"NO!" they yelled.

Peter groaned and curled up into a ball. He almost had it… he almost had it off… he failed.

"I'm sorry…" Peter said quietly.

"NO. You are not allowed to apologize. This is not your fault. Do not let me hear that word come out of your mouth again," Tony said fiercely.

"Yeah, this is the other Peter's fault," Bucky said aggressively.

"It was a normal human reaction! His girlfriend just died, cut him some slack!" Wanda argued. "And I know this is a touchy subject, but may I remind you all that that was exactly what Tony did when he found out that Bucky killed his parents!" she hissed.

"Don't you dare bring that up!" Bucky and Tony glared at her. She glared stubbornly back.

 **/**

 **Thanos knocked Tony away and raised the gauntlet. Behind him the moon was engulfed in purple light as Thanos used the power stone. He threw it towards Tony, chunks breaking off. Tony tried to either fly away or try to stop it but either way one big chunk slammed him into the ground.**

They gasped.

"Mr. Stark!" Peter yelled.

"Tony!" Rhodey gasped.

"He just threw a moon at you!" Scott shouted in disbelief.

 **The impact knocks the Guardians unconscious and the gravity goes all over the place. Everything starts to float upwards.**

 **Back in Wakanda, Vision is still getting his stone removed while Wanda stood nearby.**

"There you are," Scott pointed.

" **Come and get some, space dogs!" Rocket screamed maniacally, shooting aliens.**

 **Bucky came over and grabbed Rocket by the scruff of his neck and spun them in a circle, shooting the surrounding aliens.**

"Awesome!" the teens (and Scott) yelled.

" **Come on! Get some! Get some! Come on! Get some!" Rocket yelled with glee.**

 **Bucky dropped Rocket. "How much for the gun?" the racoon asked.**

"He likes my weapons?" Shuri brightened.

"You are not giving a space raccoon thief guns," T'Challa said sternly.

"Aww…" Shuri muttered, defeated.

"You would think the aliens have more advanced tech," Sam said.  
" _Please._ There is no tech more advanced than mine," Shuri said primly.

"Think again princess," Tony smirked.

" **Not for sale," Bucky answered.**

" **Okay. How much for the arm?" Rocket asked.**

"He's not taking my arm," Bucky said flatly.

 **Bucky gave him a look and strode away.**

" **Oh, I'll get that arm…" Rocket muttered.**

"He's not stealing my arm!" Bucky said in horror, clutching his stump, while Steve snickered.

"I'll make him an arm," Shuri said.

 **Meanwhile, Steve, Thor and Groot were fighting aliens.**

 **Steve knocked down a bunch of aliens then turned to Thor. "New haircut?"**

"Small talk?" Sam asked with a raised eyebrow.

" **Notice you've copied my beard," Thor motioned to his face. Steve nodded, panting.**

"Thor looks better," Peter said.

"Yeah, got to say Capiscle, the whole rugged lumberjack look does not suit you," Tony commented.

"The beard was a disguise…" Steve muttered, running a hand along his jaw.

 **Nearby, Groot speared his arm through three or four aliens, lifting them up.**

" **By the way, this is a friend of mine, Tree," Thor introduced.**

"HIS NAME IS GROOT!"

" **I am Groot!" he yelled.**

" **I am Steve Rogers," Steve said.**

Vision chuckled. Everyone turned to look at him curiously. Some didn't even know he could laugh.

"What's so funny?" Rhodey asked.

"Groot said, I quote: 'Let's fuck these fuckers up.' I imagine he's rather confused right now," Vision said.

"...oh," Steve said.

 **Back in Shuri's lab, Wanda looked out the window. The trees and ground rippled. The ripple went under the barrier and out popped strange machines with razor sharp rotating wheels.**

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE THOSE!" Rhodey shouted.

"They got under the barrier," Shuri said to T'Challa. "They could have went through any time they wanted… they just waited until we let them in ourselves…"

"They're playing with us," Natasha said.

" **Fall back! Fall back, now!" T'Challa yelled.**

 **Wanda looked torn.**

"Don't leave Vision, we've got this," Steve told Wanda sternly. Wanda scowled slightly.

"You know she's gonna go anyways…" Natasha said to Steve under her breath.

"I know…" Steve sighed.

 **Natasha and Okoye were fighting off outriders, when they turned around to see the tanks(I think?) come at them. Wanda drops out of nowhere and lifts the tanks up. She turns around to see more outriders come running at them, so she throws the tanks on top of them.**

"DAMN!" Clint, Tony, and Shuri yelled.

"That was awesome!" Peter said excitedly.

" **Why was she up there all this time?" Okoye asked.**

"Wanda…" Steve said exasperatedly, "You're supposed to stay with Vision to blow up the stone…"

"I know I know, but I can't just stand by while you guys get slaughtered!" Wanda defended.

"We had it under control," Natasha said sternly.

"Excuse me! I just saved your ass!" Wanda shouted, flailing her arms.

"Teenagers, amirite?" Tony asked.

"Tell me about it…" T'Challa eyed Shuri tiredly.

" **She's on the field. Take it," Proxima said into the comms.**

"I TOLD YOU!" Steve yelled at Wanda, who bristled.

"Well I KNOW NOW DON'T I!" she yelled back. (I really like the Steve and Wanda father daughter thing, I thought it would be fun.)

 **Then Corvus Glaive, apparently** _ **not dead**_ **, walks down the hallway outside Shuri's lab and fights the guards stationed outside.**

"HE'S NOT DEAD?!" Scott said.

Shuri put her hands together and prayed she would get the stone out in time. She ought to get someone to help her with this, despite not trusting anyone with her work.

 **Shuri heard the fight, and started working faster. Corvus knocks away the guards and Shuri tried to blast him with one of her inventions.**

"Did you copy my repulsor blasts?" Tony frowned, impressed.

Shuri snorted. "Of course not! Those are one-hundred percent my own invention."

 **The Dora Milaje get up to attack again, but are thrown away. Corvus jumps over to the table, but it was empty.**

 **Vision flies in and pushes him out the window.**

"Vis! Are you crazy you need to get that stone out of your head!" Wanda screamed, grabbing her sweetheart.

"It's all going to be fine Wanda," Vision tried to calm her down.

 **/**

 **Proxima knocked Wanda into a ditch while she tried to get to Vision. Proxima jumped down and flipped her over.**

" **He'll die alone. As will you," she said.**

" **She's not alone."**

 **Proxima turns around to see Natasha standing there. And on the other side, Okoye had a spear at the ready.**

The Avengers cheered.

"LADY FIGHT!" Shuri yelled.

 **And the two women attack.**

 **In the jungle, Corvus was kicking Vision around, and when he tried to get up, Cull Obsidian came in and smashed him with the hammer.**

" **Oh, no, you don't. This isn't gonna be like New York, pal. This suit's already kicked the crap outta the Hulk," Bruce said aggressively.**

"I remember that," Tony shuddered, reminiscing. "I had to ram him into a building."

"Sorry about that," Wanda apologized sheepishly.

 **/**

" **Hulk? Hulk, I know you like making your entrance at the last second. Well, this is it, man. This is the last, last second!" Bruce said.**

The Avengers watched in anticipation, waiting for the Hulk to make a dramatic last minute appearance.

 **Cull Obsidian grabbed an arm and ripped it clean off.**

" **Hulk! Hulk! Hulk!" Bruce yelled. Then his face contorts and Hulk's face appeared again.**

" **NO!"**

"Huh. The Hulk is a whiny bitch. Who knew?" Scott said.

" **Oh, screw you, you big, green asshole! I'll do it myself!" Bruce said angrily.**

Tony snickered, and everyone turned to look at him. "What? As bad as this situation is, it's pretty funny. Much better than their past relationship."

 **/**

 **Bruce grabbed the ripped off arm and stuck it on Cull Obsidian's hand, who made a noise of confusion.**

" **See ya!" Bruce said cheerfully, and the large alien was blasted upwards and dragged across the barrier. He couldn't take it, and he exploded.**

Everyone cheered.

" **Hulk, we got a lot to figure out, pal," Bruce said.**

"Yeah, what's wrong with the Hulk?" Clint asked.

Natasha furrowed her brow, "I have no idea."

 **Meanwhile, Proxima was still fighting with Okoye and Natasha. A tank jumped over them while they continued to fight. Natasha is kicked away and Okoye was thrown to the side.**

Shuri's nails had practically glued themselves to her face.

 **Meanwhile, Vision was stabbed by Corvus. Vision stared at Corvus, in obvious pain, flickering badly.**

" **I thought you were formidable, machine. But you're dying, like any man," Corvus snarled.**

"Vision is not just a machine," wanda snarled at the screen. Tony nodded, anger and some offense on his face. His and Bruce's (and technically Thor's) creation _was not_ just some machine!

 **Corvus pulled the blade out and Vision slumped to the ground.**

 **Steve suddenly ran in and ran into Corvus.**

" **GET OUT OF HERE!" Steve yelled at Vision, who struggled to get up.**

 **Steve blocked a few attacks from Corvus. "GO!"**

"You're a self-sacrificing punk you know that?" Bucky glared daggers through Steve's head.

"Aren't we all?" Natasha said.

 **Natasha had gotten back up and was fighting again, but was being overwhelmed. She fell, and Proxima brought a knife down to stab her, but was blocked by Natasha's electric batons.**

 **Wanda sat up and magicked Proxima away and threw her in the air. Unfortunately for Proxima, a tank was tearing by, and Proxima was killed.**

"Yes!" Natasha smirked slightly.

"Ew," Clint flinched.

"Damn," Shuri's jaw dropped.

 **Okoye, still on the ground stared in shock and disgust. Wanda fell back down.**

" **That was really gross," Natasha said, blue blood all over her face.**

Clint agreed, shuddering. "Well, either way, that's another child of Thanos down."

 **Steve continued the fight with Corvus, knocking the weapon out of his hands. Corvus grabbed Steve by the neck and threw him at the ground, rolling away. Corvus went over and pressed a hand down on Steve's neck.**

"Oh no he doesn't," Bucky growled before remembering that it was just a movie. For now.

 **The very same weapon Corvus used was thrust into his chest, and he was lifted up by Vision, who tossed him aside and stood there, panting.**

"Oh thank goodness," Bucky slumped back on the couch. "Thanks Vision."

" **I thought I told you to go," Steve said, grabbing Vision before he collapsed. He looked dangerously gray.**

"Really Steve, he just saved your life," Tony said.

"Thank you, Vision," Steve said.

"You're welcome, Captain," Vision said.

" **We don't trade lives, Captain," Vision said.**

"Yeah Captain," Bucky glared at Steve.

…

 **Hard plastic is recyclable and** **I rushed to get this done. Just sayin'.**

 **Icedshadows: You're half right. Yes it is Venom but no it is not digimon. A demogorgon is this monster from Stranger Things.**

 **DarylDixon'sLover: Me neither.**

 **Noodlehammer: I dunno I'm trying, Natasha is pretty hard to write to be honest, and this fic is supposed to be mostly crack so I tried to make most stuff funny.**

 **Blandusername: Fixed it. But also I made him almost cry because thor was one of his childhood heroes so it would have been devastating for him if Thor died.**

 **Black' Victor Cachat: Ohhhhh that's what those reactions were missing. Also yeah I could totally see Shuri and M'Baku as good friends and T'Challa being worried despite the age difference. Maybe he's afraid Shuri might develop a crush? Idk. AND IM SORRY I COULDN'T RESIST SPOILING IT!**

 **AstaStyx** **: I spent 4 days writing the movie descriptions and 2 days procrastinating after I got back from vacation, and 2 more days writing the actual reactions, so yes it was pretty rushed. Hope this one is better! Actually this chapter was rushed too so probably not.**

 **Everyone who said there are tons of wakanda battle clips on Youtube: Yeah I found some good ones too late. Oh well.**

 **Guest (the one talking about Quill(Actually there's more than one so the one that was talking about how Quill's reaction was natural)): Yes, exactly! But you know they're gonna blame him anyways.**

 **Guest (talking about Captain Marvel): There are so many guest reviews I have literally no idea what you're talking about(no offense) but whatever you said it's all good**

 **INeedYouForMyPaganRituals: True. But if you use the same bag for a long time it's better than plastic bags. I guess we could use biodegradable bags but I can't find any.**

 **Beyonc4: I can't find it? It says to log in and disable them at Plus+ Alerts? And I can't find it?**

 **Shian1998: Yup demogorgon and Venom you got it!**

 **LockAndKey989: Got it. Honestly I wouldn't be too disappointed if it got removed, I got pretty far and I'm pretty satisfied.**

 **Halofanreach: Wait but I already did the Red Skull thing?**

 **PikaMew1288: I have other things to write and it didn't occur to me until much later, plus sometimes I get confused when writing with Stephen for some reason.**

 **Guest(who asked something about Peter being bi): I dunno I just thought it was funny.**

 **Guest(who asked where Thor and Banner was): Doing Ragnarok because that would be too many characters for me to handle.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay. Okay. It's Endgame week and I will be seeing it tomorrow. Hopefully. I have a box of tissues at the ready. I will be avoiding every form of social media during this time period. *breathes in* I can do this. But every form of social media also includes your reviews so if you had some super important question or something that I didn't answer at the end of this chapter don't worry, I'll just answer it next chapter. And don't worry, I won't spoil the movie.**

 **AND IM NOT DOING ANOTHER REACTION FIC SO STOP ASKING**

 **...**

 **Peter swung around, seemingly weightless, and pulled the Guardians towards himself. "I got you! I got you! I'm sorry I can't remember anybody's name!"**

Shuri made an 'awww' noise, and Peter glared at her.

"Precious cinnamon roll," she cooed.

"Shut up… your highness," he added hastily.

"Don't call me that," Shuri's tone changed drastically.

 **Strange had been flown back into the fight by the Cloak. Tony isn't anywhere to be seen.**

"Where's Tony? Did that moon crush you?" Peter fretted.

"I'm probably fine. My suit can take it," Tony said with an air of confidence.

 **Strange made a few more movements and a red column of magic shoots towards Thanos, who merely jumps over it and thrusts the gauntlet at the wizard, using the Power Stone to blast him.**

 **The blast was stopped by the mirror dimension, which Strange pushed at Thanos. Thanos punched it using the Power Stone, and it shattered.**

The Avengers were impressed. (With Stephen, not Thanos)

 **The shards of the mirror dimension was sucked into the gauntlet and formed a black hole. Thanos had it spiraling at Strange, sucking up everything surrounding it. Strange formed a shield and it exploded into butterflies. Thanos looked slightly confused. Strange grew more arms and a thousand versions of himself exploded out of the original.**

"AWESOME!" Peter yelled.

"Why didn't he do all this stuff earlier?!" Tony complained. "He could have made a copy of himself to stop Quill from hitting Thanos," he grumbled.

 **They all performed the same motion and tied up Thanos with orange ropes.**

"See what I mean!" Tony shouted, agitated.

 **Thanos clenched his fist, and all the Stranges' but the original. He pulled Strange towards himself and grabbed him by the neck.**

" **You're full of tricks, wizard," Thanos ripped the Eye off his neck.**

"He has another stone now," T'Challa groaned. "We're doomed."

"They could still get it back…" Shuri tried to be optimistic.

" **Yet you never once used your greatest weapon." he crushed it in his fist and dropped the empty shards. "A fake."**

The Avengers gasped.

"Wait, then where is the real stone?" Scott asked.

"Maybe with Wong back on Earth?" Vision suggested. "No wait, he was using it earlier to look into the future. So it must be with him."

 **He threw Strange away.**

 **One of the Iron Man gauntlets flies out to wrap around the Infinity gauntlet, preventing Thanos from making a fist.**

"Tony?" Steve said.

 **Tony landed in front of Thanos. "You throw another moon at me, and I'm gonna lose it."**

"Mr. Stark! You're okay!" Peter cheered. Everyone else gave a sigh of relief.

"How the hell did you survive that?" Rhodey murmured. Tony just smiled.

" **Stark," Thanos said.**

Tony blanched, trying not to panic. The alien that had sent the chitauri, and Loki, and that he had been having nightmares about (which were possibly put into his head by him) for the last _7 years_ knows his name…

The rest of the Avengers were creeped out and slightly confused.

"Why does he know your name?" Steve asked.

" **You know me?" Tony asked.**

" **I do. You're not the only one cursed with knowledge," Thanos said.**

" **My only curse is you." Explosives detached from the back of the suit and flew at Thanos.**

" **Come on!" he growled.**

Steve noted Thanos looked much angrier than before, and even eager for the fight. He pushed it to the back of his mind, focusing instead of the screen and Tony's safety saying that the memory of Gamora's death fading away probably caused it.

 **They exploded on the gauntlet and Tony kicked Thanos with a large blaster attached to his feet as the dust cleared. He followed up with a powerful punch with stuff formed around his fists. Thanos reached out to grab Tony's head and ripped off the helmet.**

There were gasps.

 **Another helmet formed around his head before Thanos punched him.**

"You have a helmet under your helmet?" Shuri furrowed her brow. "That's smart. I'm gonna do that."

 **Tony was knocked to the ground.** **Thanos ripped off the thing attached to his gauntlet and sent a blast at Tony. He blocked it with a shield, then charged at Thanos and pinned his gauntlet-clad arm to the ground while he punched Thanos with a bunch of cool nanotech stuff.**

Shuri was impressed. "How'd you figure out how to store all the nanoparticles? Is it all in the arc reactor- which I have to take a look at by the way- or is it stored somewhere else? *Science stuff but y'all know I'm hopeless at that*"

"SHHHHHH!" Clint shushed her. "I can't hear the movie over your science stuff."

"Those are valid questions! I'm just trying to figure out how to keep this dumbass from getting killed in this war!" Shuri jerked a thumb at T'Challa.

"I appreciate it, sister," T'Challa smiled fondly at her.

 **A trickle of blood ran down Thanos face. He reached up to wipe it off and looked at it.**

The Avengers winced. It took all that, just for one tiny cut. Thanos was going to be a hard one to beat. Hopefully they would be better prepared the next time.

" **All that for a drop of blood," Thanos said. He smiled.**

 **Thanos sent Tony spiraling a little bit away. Thanos started to brutally punch him.**

"TONY!" Peter and Rhodey yelled.

"Oh so now you call me Tony," Tony joked, but was rewarded with a glare from Rhodey and a tearful expression from Peter.

"Don't joke right now. Just don't," Steve groaned.

 **He then blasted Tony away. Tony blasts a beam at Thanos, but the gauntlet merely blocks it. The Iron Man armor starts to glitch.**

Tony furrowed his brow. He has never seen the armor glitch like this in all the tests he ran on it. Looks like he had more improving to do.

 **Tony continued blasting Thanos, putting even more power into it. Thanos finally got to Tony and punched the rest of his helmet off. Tony tried to defend himself and a dagger materialized in his hand. Thanos grabbed it. Tony struggled in his grip.**

"MR. STARK!" Peter yelled.

 **Thanos snapped it off and thrust it in his abdomen.**

Peter screamed and Rhodey fell off his chair. The rest of the Avengers gasped or jumped.

"TONY!"

Peter started to cry and clung to Tony, who hugged him back, though hesitantly.

"I should have swung in to save you…" Peter murmured.

"No. I told you. It's not your fault. Nothing is ever your fault. Except that time you changed all the lab soundtracks to Hamilton. Then that was your fault," Tony tried to lighten the mood, and it worked, a little. Peter let out a shaky laugh and a sniff, wiping his nose on his sleeve. A box of tissues materialized in front of him. Rhodey just sighed.

" **You have my respect, Stark," Thanos said, smiling slightly. He tilted Tony's head to look at him. "When I'm done, half of humanity will still be alive." He drew back. "I hope they remember you."**

Peter looked away, tears streaming down his face.

"No no no don't please let one of the Guardians get in there," Rhodey prayed.

 **Tony gasped, blood dripping out his mouth. Thanos raised the gauntlet to kill Tony.**

" **Stop." Strange panted, sitting on the ground. "Spare his life… and I will give you the stone."**

"WHAT! NO!" Tony yelled.

" **No tricks," Thanos asked. Strange shook his head.**

" **Don't," Tony said.**

"YES, DON'T! I'M NOT WORTH IT!" Tony yelled, as if Strange could hear him.

" … you're worth the everything," Peter said miserably. Peter was torn. Of course he wasn't happy with Strange's bargain, but he also wanted Tony to be spared. He wasn't sure what he wanted more. On one hand, the universe, or rather half of it: on the other, Tony, his father figure, a huge part of _his_ universe. Maybe if the future him tied the Guardians somewhere and swung in to help…

"Shut up and stop being self-deprecating, Stark," Natasha snapped.

"Nat, _half of the universe is at stake_. I'm not worth it!" Tony said seriously, which, let's be honest, was a bit of a first.

"I said shut up, what part of that do you not understand," Natasha said tonelessly. Tony shut up.

 **Strange lifted his hand, and a star in the distance revealed itself to be the time stone in his fingers.**

The Avengers oohed. Even if this was a serious situation it was still rather impressive.

Peter just cried.

 **It floated to Thanos' outstretched hand. He studied it for a bit, glancing at Strange. He popped the stone in the gauntlet.**

"Now he really has one more stone," T'Challa said.

"Wakanda will be decimated," Shuri bit her lip.

" **One to go," Thanos sighed.**

 **Quill shoots Thanos, but he teleports away. Quill flew over to where he had disappeared. "Where is he?"**

 **Tony stitched up his wound.**

Peter gave a sigh of relief. At least Tony was alive and will hopefully heal.

Tony squeezed his shoulder. "See? I'm okay." However, Tony was still in a nervous wreck. What if he got the last stone? He would kill Vision and half the universe. That half could be Pepper, or Happy, or Rhodey, or Steve-

Or Peter.

Of course, there was a chance the rest of the Avengers and Wakanda would fight him off, but the chances were slim. The army was nearly beaten by the Outriders, and since Vision was already wounded, it wouldn't take much to overwhelm him. Thanos had 5 stones, so he was the most powerful

" **Did we just lose?" Quill asked.**

The Avengers were shocked. 'Lose' wasn't exactly something they were accustomed to.

 **Tony looked at Strange. "Why would you do that?"**

 **Strange waits a long time before answering. "We're in the endgame now."**

 **Meanwhile in Wakanda, M'Baku is beating up aliens, Thor is being awesome, and Wanda is flying to Vision.**

" **Are you okay?" Wanda asked, caressing Vision's face. The stone in his head starts glowing and Vision hisses.**

Vision shifted uncomfortably. The stone seemed to react to the scene, strangely. He pressed it, frustrated. If only he knew what it was saying…

" **What? What is it?" Wanda asks urgently.**

" **He's here," Vision breathed.**

The Avengers tensed. Wanda snaked an arm around Vision's waist, holding him closer.

"We're out of time," T'Challa said.

"You need to destroy the stone," Vision said abruptly. Wanda jerked away from him.

"No. We can work something else out," Wanda teared up.

"But you must," Vision said sadly.

 **Steve looked around, sensing something. "Everyone, on my position. We have incoming," Steve said into the comms.**

" **What the hell?" Natasha muttered. Everyone's eyes darted back and forth.**

 **Bruce turns around to see the portal open and Thanos walk out of it. Wanda already had a red ball of magic in her hands.**

"We're never going to beat him," Sam said miserably.

" **Cap. That's him," Bruce said.**

Natasha had never seen Bruce so scared. He was never like this. Nervous, maybe, but never scared. She supposed he had the right considering Thanos beat the Hulk, but the thought just made her feel hopeless, like she couldn't stop him.

 **Steve brought his shield up. "Eyes up. Stay sharp."**

 **Thanos stalked forwards, and when Bruce jumped forwards to confront him, he used the space stone to have the Hulkbuster suit pass through him and lodge into the cliff. He flung away Steve and punched T'Challa so that a burst of power exploded on the ground, and Sam crumpled to the ground.**

"He's killing us out there…" Sam murmured.

" **Wanda," Wanda turned to looked at Vision. "It's time."**

"No, I won't," Wanda turned away from Vision. Shuri hung her head. She hadn't gotten the stone out of Vision's head in time. She had failed.

" **No," Wanda gritted her teeth and turned away to fight.**

"Wanda please," Vision begged.

"I'm not going to kill you. And like you said yourself, we're here to figure out what we can do differently in the future. Maybe I'll do it in this movie, but not when we actually do this," Wanda said. Vision looked like he wanted to argue, but she had a strong point, so he stopped himself from doing so.

" **They can't stop him, Wanda, but we can. Look at me," he grabbed her arm and turned her around to face him. "You have the power to destroy the stone."**

" **Don't," Wanda said.**

" **You must do it. Wanda, please." he placed her hand on his face. "We are out of time."**

"We can stall him," Wanda said desperately.

" **I can't," she started to cry.**

" **Yes, you can. You can. If he gets the stone, half the universe dies. It's not fair. It shouldn't be you, but it is. It's all right. You could never hurt me."**

Wanda choked, pressing a hand over her mouth.

 **Wanda stares at him, crying silently.**

" **I just feel you."**

"That's so sweet," Scott sniffed, dabbing his eyes.

Wanda pressed into Vision's chest, one or two tears running down her cheek.

 **Wanda raises her hand, and a beam of red magic shot out of her hand. Vision gasped, but he didn't look as pained as before when the aliens tried to remove it. Wanda was openly crying now.**

More tissues materialized in front of Wanda. And Scott.

Vision kissed Wanda's head. "It's for the best." Wanda jerked away. Vision made eye-contact with Scott as if asking for help. Scott shrugged.

 **Meanwhile, Rhodey was crushed inside his suit…**

"RHODEY!" Tony gasped.

Rhodey himself winced, looking at his legs.

 **Bucky was knocked to the ground and dropped his gun…**

Steve inhaled deeply, reaching over to grab Bucky's hand, looking pale.

 **Okoye was thrown away…**

Shuri and T'Challa let out a shout with rage.

 **Natasha was trapped under some rocks…**

Clint launched himself at Natasha and pulled her into a hug, but was pushed away with a grumble of "I'm fine, I can handle myself."

 **And Groot sent roots at Thanos, but he burst out of them.**

 **Wanda, seeing all this added another beam of magic, crying.**

 **Steve had gotten back up and was trying to fight Thanos again. Thanos had brought his gauntlet down on Steve, who was trying to prevent it from crushing him, using every ounce of strength in his body.**

"STEVE!" Bucky yelled. "I can't believe it's been 80 years, and you still are fighting people twice your size. Nothing's changed," Bucky muttered as an afterthought, both angry and worried.

 **Thanos finally got tired of this and knocked him down.**

 **He tried to get to Vision but Wanda used one hand to blast Thanos with magic, who shielded himself with the gauntlet and pushed forwards, and using the other to destroy the stone. Thanos pushed dangerously close.**

" **It's all right. It's all right. I love you," Vision smiled, and the stone cracked. Pieces flew everywhere, and there was a small explosion. Vision exploded, and his pieces laid littered across the forest floor.**

Wanda finally burst into tears. Vision wrapped his arms around her and started whispering endearments and reassurements and 'I love you's to comfort her.

"I'm right here… we'll get the stone out faster the next time… it'll all be okay…"

 **Wanda kneeled to the ground. Thanos just stood there.**

" **I understand, my child. Better than anyone," he spoke.**

Wanda was going to say that no, he didn't. But she was crying too hard to do that.

" **You could never," Wanda said. Thanos ignored this, and bent down to stroke her head.**

Vision glowered at him. "Don't you touch her…" he growled.

" **Today, I lost more than you can know." He straightened. "But now is no time to mourn. Now is no time at all." Thanos used the Time Stone, and the pieces reassembled. Wanda watched in horror and perhaps some fascination.**

"What is he doing?" Peter asked.

"WANDA! GIRL, WHAT ARE YOU JUST STANDING THERE FOR?!" Shuri shouted, throwing her popcorn across the room.

"I HAVE A LOT ON MY MIND RIGHT NOW!" Wanda yelled back, tears still coating her face.

 **The explosion reverses and Vision is brought back to life.**

"NO!" everyone screamed.

 **Wanda realized what had just happened and launched forwards with a, "NO!"**

 **He smacked her away and picked Vision up by his neck, choking him. Then he carefully tore the stone out of his head. Vision went gray and limp, a large hole in his head.**

Wanda choked out another cry at seeing her loved one die twice. Vision hugged her even tighter.

 **Thanos threw Vision away, looking at the stone. Vision rolled across the ground, eyes blank and face passive.**

Several members of the audience looked away.

 **Thanos put the stone in the gauntlet, and streaks of rainbow light ran up his arm and body. Thanos gave a yell, relishing the power. It faded, and he looked at the gauntlet.**

"He hasn't snapped his fingers yet. We can still get him," Natasha said. "Hopefully."

 **Suddenly, a blast of lightning hit Thanos and he was thrown backwards. Thor flew forwards, full power mode.**

"Get him!" Peter yelled.

 **Thanos sent a blast of all six stones at him, but Thor reeled back and threw Stormbreaker, which merely cut through the beam and embedded itself in Thanos' chest with a burst of light.**

"He did it. Thor did it! He's gonna kill Thanos!" Peter shouted excitedly.

"YES!" Sam high-fived Bucky and attempted to high-five Natasha but she refused.

While the other Avengers were celebrating, Wanda wiped the tears from her face and tried to smile. Yes, she was happy Vision's to-be killer was going to be killed, but he was still dead. If only Thor got there sooner…

Vision stroked her hair, one arm around her, trying to reassure her that this hadn't happened yet.

"We can still change the future, it'll all be okay…" Vision whispered.

Wanda nodded shakily. She made a promise to herself that she would do everything within her power to prevent this from happening. Whatever it takes.

 **Thor landed on the ground in front of a kneeling Thanos. He put a hand on the side of Thanos' head. "I told you… you'd die for that." He pushed the axe even deeper into his chest. Thanos cried out.**

Nearly everyone was celebrating (with the exception of Wanda and Vision)

" **You should have… you should… you should have gone for the head," Thanos raised his fingers and snapped.**

" _NO!"_

" **NO!"**

 **There was a flash of white that took over the whole screen.**

The Avengers were speechless. The silence was broken by Clint, repeating what Quill had said earlier.

"Did we _lose_?"

…

 **Prepare yourselves...**

 **And why yes, I did slip in a little reference to the endgame trailer.**

 **I put most of my time and energy into the emotions this chapter so everything else isn't as good. Mainly the Vision/Wanda feels though.**

 **And it occurred to me that Tony Stark would be making more jokes than my version, so try to think of Tony Stark one-liners but I can't.**

 **Lawrence HBain: *mock offended gasp* What kind of monster do you think I am?**

 **Brady420: haha** _ **no**_ **.**

 **Ilovecartoonsgirl, Zeldeza, Lunas Banana: Success! I wanted to get all perspectives on Quill's actions.**

 **Shian1998: Actually the Groot thing was from a meme…**

 **SSGSS Drakus** **: No, I had already said I won't be doing another reaction fic, and I think it'll be too long.**

 **Dazzle2002: I actually… didn't think of that…**

 **Black' Victor Cachat: Yes I will be writing another chapter after all this is done about what happens afterwards, but it'll only be one chapter.**

 **Toni: Not another movie, but a trailer I could do. Still deciding if I want to show the endgame trailer or the Ant-man & the Wasp end credits. **

**The Richmaster: Really? Thank you!**

 **Guest (asking about wonder woman): I did say I wouldn't be doing any more reaction fics and I've never actually watched any DC movies before, though I have been considering watching Wonder Woman, so no, tell your friend sorry.**


	18. Chapter 18

**TOO BAD WE'RE DOING THE ANT-MAN END CREDITS SCENE NEXT CHAPTER BITCHES**

 **Sorry I'm late in updating. I needed time to recover from the train wreck that was Endgame. It was good, but there were parts I had serious problems with. I mean, there were parts that were really funny, but there was this** _ **one scene**_ **that made me really mad.**

 **And rip Scott's taco.**

 **Also I didn't really cry but I think it was because I was putting all my energy into holding my pee.**

 _ **AND I SAID IM NOT DOING ANOTHER REACTION FIC STOP ASKING**_

 **...**

 **The screen cleared, and Thanos was in an orange landscape. He was looking down at his chest, looking confused. He realized he didn't have his gauntlet either.**

"What happened?" Peter asked. "Did the snap backfire?" he added hopefully.

 **He turned around to see a familiar structure with a tiny figure standing under the archway.**

"What's going on?" Scott asked. "Is that like, Death or something? Is he dead? Where is he anyway?"

"No…" Natasha recalled the same archway on Gamora's home planet.

 **He walked towards it. The ground was covered in water.**

A few Avengers remembered when Thanos got the soul stone. He had woken up in a pool of orange water, similar to this. Did Thanos teleport?

" **Daughter?"**

 **The younger Gamora turned around. "Did you do it?"**

"Okay, he has to have died," Rhodey said. "Gamora's dead."

" **Yes." Thanos looked quite sad, and perhaps regretful.**

" **What did it cost?"**

 **Thanos paused. "Everything."**

"Then why did you do it?" Clint asked. What if Laura, or Lila or Nate or Cooper died? What did the gauntlet do anyway?

 **Back in Wakanda, in reality I should say, Thor looks horrified at the charred gauntlet.**

"Wait, so what was that, a flashback?" Scott asked, confused. One minute Thanos was in that watery place with Gamora and the next he's still in Wakanda.

" **What did you do? What'd you do?!" Thor shouted.**

 **Thanos teleported away, and Stormbreaker fell to the ground.**

" **Where'd he go. Thor, Where'd he go?" Steve asked, limping over, clutching his side.**

" **Steve?"**

 **Steve turned around to see Bucky collapse into dust.**

The Avengers gasped. Steve was pale with shock.

"W-what happened? He was there and then he just turned to _fucking dust_ oh my god what's going to happen to the rest of the universe?" Peter rambled.

Steve just stared. He couldn't believe it. They _lost_. And Steve lost, is going to lose, Bucky again. He had already lost Bucky too many times. It couldn't happen again, _not again…_

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked at Bucky, his eyes screaming help. Bucky squeezed his shoulder sadly then reached over to wrap an arm around them, somehow communicating _it will all be okay._

But it wasn't okay.

It was never okay.

 **Steve crouched and gently touched it, then turned back to Thor.**

Shuri sucked in her breath.

 **M'Baku looks around, seeing his fellow soldiers turn to dust on the battlefield.**

"Oh my god…" Natasha said.

" **Up, general," T'Challa ran over to Okoye. "Up! This is no place to die…" T'Challa grabbed her arm to hoist her up, but he turned to dust.**

"BROTHER!" Shuri screamed and the Wakandian siblings grabbed onto each other.

"I'm right here Shuri," T'Challa mumbled, trying to convince himself as well as his sister. A horrible thought struck him. What if Shuri… turned to dust too?

 **Okoye scrambled to her feet, looking shocked.**

" **I am Groot…" Groot said, slowly turning to dust.**

" **Oh... no, no, no! Groot! No!" Rocket reached out for Groot, but his hand only met dust.**

 **Wanda, still crouching over Vision's body, turns to dust, a hint of a smile on her face.**

Vision hugged Wanda. However, all Wanda could think of was that at least she could be with Vision now.

 **Sam turned to dust on the ground while Rhodey called his name.**

"Sam…" Rhodey said sadly.

 **Okoye looked about to cry. Rhodey continued to call, "Sam! Where you at?"**

 **On Titan, the Guardians and the two Avengers struggled to get back up, supporting each other.**

"Oh no…" Natasha said.

" **Something's happening," Mantis said. Then she disintegrated from under Quill's arm. They looked at where she used to stand, shocked.**

 **Quill turns to look at Drax, who was flaking at his arms. "Quill?" He tumbled into nothingness.**

Tony closed his eyes. _Please don't die Peter don't kill Peter please…_

" **Steady, Quill," Tony said. He didn't have his armor.**

" **Oh, man," he said, and he turned to dust.**

"He fucking deserved it," Sam growled. "Thanks to him, now I'm dust!"

This time, Wanda was too depressed to say anything but sob harder.

" **Tony." Tony turned to look at Strange, horrified. "There was no other way."**

"No other way. No other way," Clint repeated, completely deadpan. "NO OTHER WAY?! THERE ARE TONS OF OTHER WAYS! HOW IS THERE NO OTHER WAY!" Clint shrieked. "SCREW THE HALF-ALIEN STARSHIT, I BLAME HIM FOR THIS MESS!"

 **He looked down and turned to dust.**

" **Mr. Stark?"**

Tony's heart dropped to his stomach.

 _No not Peter, please not Peter, not Peter, not Peter…_

 **Peter staggered forward and said those cursed words. "I don't feel so good."**

Wanda pressed her hands to her mouth, looking appalled. The Avengers watched in horror. Peter was too young, it wasn't _right_. Tony grabbed Peter and roughly pulled him into a hug.

"OW! Mr. Stark!" Peter yelped, but allowed himself to be held.

 _He should be in school doing science or chatting with his friends, not dying on another planet,_ Tony thought. _I should have sent him back to Earth._

"Are you feeling it?" Rhodey asked, horrified. At this realization, Tony made a strangled noise at the back of his throat and clutched Peter tighter and started to silently cry.

" **You're all right," Tony said.**

" **I don't… I don't know what's happening, I don't know…" Peter tumbled into Tony's arms, hugging him desperately.**

The other Avengers started to tear up, feeling sorry and helpless. Peter was just a teenager, he was just a kid, _and he felt every bit of the pain whereas the others did not._

" **I don't want to go," Peter sobbed, dust forming around him. "I don't want to go, sir. Please. Please, I don't want to go. I don't want to go."**

Rhodey patted Tony's shoulder.

Nat sniffed. Clint stared at her.

"Nat? Are you crying?" he asked.

Natasha just shoved him away and ran over to Peter to hug him too. Tony pushed her away (and he would never admit it but if you asked anyone else in the room they would all say that Tony hissed 'my spiderson'. That escalated into a small fight later on.)

 **They both collapsed, Peter lay flat on the ground with Tony hovering over him. Peter looked Tony in the eye. "I'm sorry."**

 **He looked away as he turned to dust.**

Peter looked away and buried his face in Tony's neck. "M' sorry."

Tony yanked Peter away at arm's length, glaring at him. Despite the sheen of tears covering his face, he still managed to look furious.

"I said no apologizing! What the fuck are you apologizing for anyway?! _You just died!_ You are not allowed to say sorry _ever_ or you are grounded!" Tony snapped, then pulled him back into the hug.

"This is nice," Peter said, his voice muffled.

 **Tony fell forward, clutching at the dust, horrified and grieving.**

" **He did it," Nebula said.**

T'Challa was holding Shuri, tears sliding down his face as Shuri sobbed. Wanda and Vision were snuggling, having already shed all their tears. Tony was still clinging to Peter with Nat sitting off the side patting Peter's head. Rhodey was hovering around Tony, looking both awkward and sympathetic. Steve, Bucky, and Sam were sitting together, arms slung over each other's shoulders. Clint and Scott were sitting alone, thinking about their families.

 **Steve turned over Vision's body.**

 **Natasha ran over and grabbed her stomach.**

" **What is this? What the hell is happening?" Rhodey asked.**

 **There was a long silence. "Oh, God," Steve said.**

"That's it?! What about Cassie! Or Hope! Or Luis!" Scott yelled.

 _Pepper and Happy_ , Tony thought. He had no idea if they died too. At least he knew Rhodey was alive.

 _Unlike Peter,_ his unhelpful brain supplied.

"What about Ned? And MJ? Oh my god, Aunt May!" Peter gasped.

"Laura? Lila? Cooper? Nate?" Clint asked.

 **On another planet, Thanos stomped outside.**

Steve gritted his teeth, fists clenched at his sides.

 **He sat down with a sigh, and watched the sunset, as he said he would, the beginnings of a smile on his face-**

 _CRASH_

The Avengers looked in shock at the broken TV and the figure standing in front of it. Steve blinked at the hole that he had made in it, looking surprised with himself.

"Steve, you _punched_ the TV," Bucky said in disbelief.

" **You have to be kidding me."**

Steve winced. "Sorry?"

" **I TOLD YOU! SPECIFICALLY TOLD YOU! NO BREAKING MY TV! THAT'S COMING OUT OF YOUR WALLET BUDDY!"**

"But the movie's over right?" Tony asked, looking traumatized.

" **Yes but-"**

"Great, so now we can leave and figure out how to fix this whole damn mess." He stood up, looking and feeling older than he had in years. Peter quickly stood up, about to follow him. "So if you could point us to the nearest exit we'll be fine."

" **There's an end credits scene."**

"Mr. Stark, we have to watch it. Always stay for the end credits," Peter said urgently, sitting back down.

" **I promise, there are two more scenes you really see, they're kinda important."**

Tony hesitated, then looked at Rhodey for advice. Rhodey shrugged and sat back down.

"But the TV is broken," Tony said.

The voice sighed. A projector materialized in front of the TV and turned on. The projection shined on the wall, and the Avengers either moved their seats or sat on the ground to face it.

…

 **Throw away your trash properly. Did you see the new song 'Earth' from Lil Dicky? If you don't like strong language I suggest you watch the clean version, 'cause damn that's a lot of cuss words. It's a good song and really catchy and promotes world peace and love and talks about climate change and has a really great message, but it's also really weird. It just like, you get 2 minutes into the video and you just go: wait what. But I like it, it's amazing.**

 **And in other news, I am not okay.**

 **LawlessWriter: You are a genius and I thank you. I wasn't sure what I was going to do in that last chapter so your suggestions are a lifesaver.**

 **Gabriel H. Sapphire: They are currently on Sakaar. Although yeah I should have added them.**

 **Thunderofdeath97: I agree.**

 **Hyraeth: Yeah. It's frustrating.**

 **Guest: OKAY WHICH ONE OF YOU FUCKERS DECIDED IT WAS FUNNY TO PUT A REVIEW WITH ENDGAME SPOILERS I SAW IT AFTER I WATCH THE MOVIE BUT THAT STILL DOESN'T MAKE IT OKAY**

 **Everyone who asked if I was continuing this story after the movie is over: There will be a one chapter thing of how they use this knowledge to defeat Thanos after this is all over.**

 _ **AGAIN NO I'M NOT MAKING AVENGERS WATCH AVENGERS ENDGAME YOU CRAZY THAT'S 3 HOURS THIS FIC ITSELF WAS SO LONG NO STOP ASKING AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Nothing.**

 **I've got nothing.**

 **I was supposed to do reactions to the post-credits scene for IW and Ant-man & the Wasp, but I have nothing. No reactions. **

**It was really hard to do anything considering that the last chapter they were just crying their eyes out.**

 **Yeah.**

 **So I'm just gonna leave this part to your imaginations or whatever.**

 **Here's that one** **existing** **part in the junk I wrote.**

* * *

 **The camera panned up, revealing two people typing away at the computers, Hank Pym and-**

"Janet van Dyne?!" Tony, Scott, and Natasha gasped.

"But she disappeared years ago!" Natasha said in disbelief.

"I feel like it has something to do with you. What were you doing all this time?" Clint asked Scott. He shrugged.

 **"I used to be a respected scientist, I had my name on the sides of buildings," Hank told his wife.**

Tony coughed. Everyone else rolled their eyes.

 _-time_ _cut-_

"So… I might be stuck in the quantum realm forever?!" Scott panicked. "I've been there once and it was not fun."

"You've been to the quantum realm?" Shuri's eyes practically jumped out of her head.

 **"Shh!" the voice interjected. "Listen up, this is important. In a week Thor's ship will be attacked and the Infinity War will commence. Xandar unfortunately** **has already been decimated, as I was an idiot and didn't realize it. Thor and Bruce are currently trying to save Asgard and in a few hours Asgard will be destroyed and the Asgardians will make their way to Earth(short author's note: I say this because I very much doubt that they would be able to reach Earth in only a few days and I needed a good excuse for why Thor and Bruce aren't there among other reasons)."**

 **"You know what's going to happen next."**

 **"Find Strange, he lives in 177A Bleecker Street in New York City's Greenwich Village neighborhood. He'll understand. He might be able to locate Thor and the Guardians. Go from there. You'll appear in exactly the same spot** **and the same time you left."**

A few gasped as a blue light encircled them.

"This feels weird," Peter squirmed.

 **"Good luck Avengers."**

And with that, they all vanished.

...

Tony landed roughly on the floor and winced.

"Ow..." Tony groaned, reaching up to grope the air for something to grab onto, catching Dum-E's mechanical arm. The bot beeped in concern, hoisting Tony up.

"I'm fine, Dum-E, no broken bones," he patted the bot. Tony scanned the lab. Everything was as he left it. Still messy, cluttered, and filled to the brim with unfinished projects. Part of him wondered if it was all a dream, or a delusion who knows how many days he was down here.

 _It wasn't a dream,_ Tony thought to himself. _It wasn't a dream and Thanos is coming._

One week. It was so soon. _Only seven days._

Tony snapped out of his daze as a piece of paper floated down in front of his face. He grabbed it and turned it over. It read the address of Stephen Strange's house. He hastily shoved the card in his back pocket and felt something else in there. He froze and slowly pulled out the flip phone Steve had given him.

He sucked in his breath. What if nobody else remembered? What if Steve didn't have the other phone?

"Fuck it," he muttered and flipped it open and pressed on Steve's contact.

 _"Tony?"_ Steve said. " _Do you remember...?_ "

"Hey Cap. We've got a lot to get done in a week and I figure we might get more done if we were all in one place. Rhodey'll let you into the compound. But I've got a wizard to talk to first."

* * *

 **So I have one more chapter to go, which is how the Avengers will use this knowledge to defeat Thanos. It will be longer and therefore will take much longer than my other chapters.**

 **I'm not sure how I can find the time to remove the movie parts and replace them with little blurbs with like one or two words. There's a lot going on at the moment and summer is really busy for me. When I do though, please tell me if you can understand what's going on and if I can do anything without actually putting the actual script.**


End file.
